Secrets Part I
by Browneyeez
Summary: Everyone has a secret... Final Chapter (Please send reviews- I crave reviews and thanks to all that did!)
1. Gunny's Pain

**GUNNY'S PAIN**

Standard Disclaimers – This covers it for the whole story

Please send reviews 

Author's Note: This is going to be very different from what I have written in the past; as I will have several stories going at once. Sorry if it gets a bit confusing. I will be switching back and forth in the chapters between them. I have no idea where this is going, so just sit back and enjoy some mindless fun.

==========================================================================================================================

**Phelps Wildlife Area**

Gunny was freezing. Why he agreed to go hunting with Tiner was beyond him. He would have much rather been at home, watching a football game. Tiner wanted to go hunting, so they went to Fauquier to the Phelps Wildlife Management Area.

"What the hell?" Gunny shouted and put his hand on his posterior.

"Gunny, I'm sorry." Tiner said running over. 

"What was that?" Gunny asked as he rubbed his rear end and felt the dampness from blood.

"Umm, bee bee pellets." Tiner said.

"You shot me?" Gunny asked.

"Not on purpose. I was bringing the shotgun over here and I tripped." Tiner said.

"You tripped and I get hit in New Mexico again?" Gunny glared at him.

"Ah Gunny?" Tiner said confused. "We're in Virginia."

"Never mind Tiner, do you think you could get me a transport to the hospital?" Gunny snapped.

"Oh yes, right away." Tiner said running to the car.

"Excuse me," Gunny said to their guide, "I think I'll pass out now."

**MARY WASHINGTON HOSPITAL**

Gunny was wheeled into the emergency room 20 minutes later.

"What have we got?" Dr. Ashlyn Spaulding asked.

"Looks like buckshot in the posterior." The nurse replied.

"Let's take a look." Dr. Spaulding said. "Do we have a name?"

"Victor Galindez." The nurse said looking at the chart.

"Victor?" Ashlyn called out. "There you go. Wake up."

"Where am I?" Gunny asked as he came to.

"You're at Mary Washington Hospital. I'm Dr. Spaulding. I figured introductions were in order before I cut your pants off." Ashlyn smiled.

"Nice to meet you," Gunny grumbled. She cut Gunny's pants and placed a drape over everything but the side that had been shot.

"Hey Ash, they said I could find you here." Samantha Danaher said walking in. "Oops, sorry they didn't tell me you had a patient."

"Sam, next time knock first." Ashlyn admonished. 

"Sorry, no one told me." Sam said. "What's that?"

"Sam, I have a patient here." Ashlyn said. 

"I can see that." Sam said, admiring Gunny's rear. "Hey Ash, be careful. That's a nice one." She said with a wink as she left.

"Excuse me." Gunny interrupted. "Could I get some service here?"

"Sorry, I'll get right on it. I mean to it." Ashlyn laughed. 

"How many people are going to see this?" Gunny mumbled.

"No one else, now relax, I am going to give you a local to dull the pain and you should be as good as new." Ashlyn told Gunny. "Would you prefer a general anesthetic?"

"A local is fine." Gunny said as he gritted his teeth. 

About an hour later, Gunny was patched up. Ashlyn handed him a seating donut. "You may want to use this for a few days."

"Thanks." Gunny said walking to the door.

"Excuse me, Mr. Galindez," Ashlyn said. "You may not want to walk out of here like that."

"Tiner," Gunny called out. "Find me a pair of pants."

"You got it." Tiner said, he had no clue as to where he would find pants but he didn't want to say no to Gunny.

"So, Tiner is your…" Ashlyn asked but didn't know what to finish with. 

"Co-worker," Gunny said. "We are in the service; I'm Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez. Call me Gunny."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Ashlyn Spaulding." Ashlyn replied. 

"Knock, knock." Samantha said standing outside the door. "Ash, I need to get going. Come out here a sec." 

Ashlyn went to talk to Sam, when she came back Gunny was standing there with the drape around him.

"Sorry about that." Ashlyn said. 

"It's all rather casual here." Gunny said.

"Not really, it was quiet today. Thankfully, a busy ER's mean people are hurt." Ashlyn said. 

"Oh, makes sense." Gunny said. "Where is Tiner?"

"Let me get you some scrubs." Ashlyn said, she returned a few minutes later, handed him the scrubs and waited outside. Once Gunny was dressed; Ashlyn came back in. 

"Well, take care and try to use a bull's eye for target practice in the future." Ashlyn smiled.

"Thanks," Gunny replied and went to find Tiner, who was still wandering around looking for pants. "Tiner, let's go." Gunny said shaking his head.

"Oh you found pants." Tiner said. "I'll drive you home." 

"Good idea Tiner, I really can't drive right now." Gunny said rolling his eyes.

**GUNNY'S APARTMENT**

Gunny made it inside his apartment unscathed. Tiner was doting on him like a mother hen. Gunny thought for sure one of them was going to end up dead. Luckily no body died.

"Tiner go home." Gunny said.

"Are you sure, I can stay and help you." Tiner replied.

"Tiner, GO HOME," Gunny ordered.

"Ok Gunny, I'll talk to you later." Tiner said. "Oh, I already advised the Admiral that you wouldn't be in tomorrow."

"What did you tell him? Gunny asked.

"That you sprained your ankle." Tiner replied sheepishly.

"Thanks, Tiner. See you later." Gunny said. "Much later," He added under his breath.

He put the donut on the couch and carefully eased into the seat. He then started to read the post care instructions Dr. Spaulding had provided.

1.No bathing for 24 hours

2.Change bandages as needed

3.Tylenol for pain

4. Consult primary care physician for follow up.

There was some other jargon typed and he casually glanced over it. It seemed easy enough. He then noticed some writing at the bottom of the page.

5.If you need anything page me. Ashlyn 540-555-8723.

Wow, Gunny thought. Isn't she a bold one? He suddenly had a mental picture of this woman in his head. She couldn't have been more than 35 and cute. Gunny reached for the phone. He dialed the pager number, waited for the beeps and entered in his number. _She did say to page_, Gunny thought with a smile. Ten minutes later, his phone rang.

"Galindez," He answered.

"This is Dr. Spaulding returning a page." Ashlyn said.

"Dr. Spaulding, this is Gunnery Sergeant Galindez, you umm, well I was a patient of yours earlier." Gunny said, he couldn't exactly say you picked my rear clean.

"Oh Gunny, hi how are you feeling?" Ashlyn asked. 

"Fine ma'am; thanks for asking." Gunny said thinking of what to say next.

"Gunny was there something I could do for you?" Ashlyn asked.

"No, I just wanted to thank you for what you did." Gunny said.

"Oh, just doing my job. But it's always an honor to help a man in uniform." Ashlyn laughed.

"Well thanks again." Gunny said, unsure of where to take this call.

"Gunny, do you have someone there to change your bandages?" Ashlyn asked biting her tongue.

"I live alone." Gunny said.

"I'm almost done here; I could stop by on my way home." Ashlyn offered.

"I could be out of your way." Gunny replied.

"Not really, I live in Arlington and you live in Fairfax." Ashlyn replied.

"Yes, I do. How did you know that?" Gunny asked.

"Oh, it was on your chart." Ashlyn said quickly.

"Right, my chart," Gunny said.

"Well Gunny, I'll see you in about an hour." Ashlyn said and hung up.

Gunny hung up and looked around his apartment. He needed to clean up before she got there. It wasn't a mess but it had that lived in look. It took him about 30 minutes to straighten up. When he was done, he was exhausted. He sunk down into the chair, only to jump back up again. He forgot about his injury. He hobbled over to the couch and laid down on his stomach. He started to doze off, when he heard a knock.

"Coming," Gunny called out wearily as he opened the door.

"Hi, were you sleeping?" Ashlyn asked.

"Not really. This is very nice of you ma'am." Gunny said, inviting her in and offering her a seat.

"Not a problem, I believe patients should always follow up." Ashlyn said with a wink. "Now let me check that bandage."

"Ah, ma'am, I think it's ok." Gunny said.

"I'm the doctor here. I'll be the judge of that. If we were talking artillery, you could be the expert." Ashlyn teased.

"Ma'am it's just that…" Gunny began.

"Would you stop calling me ma'am? My name is Ashlyn." Ashlyn laughed.

"If I call you Ashlyn, I don't know if I can let you check." Gunny said turning red.

"Then call me Dr. Spaulding or Doc or anything else, but please stop calling me ma'am." Ashlyn said.

"Ok, Doc. I really think the bandages are ok. You don't need to check." Gunny was visibly red.

"Gunnery Sergeant, turn around and drop those pants." Ashlyn ordered tongue in cheek. 

"You're rather no nonsense." Gunny laughed.

"I'm a doctor; I've seen hundreds of bottoms." Ashlyn replied. "Now seriously, let me check that for you."

"You're the Doc." Gunny said. He turned and lowered the scrubs he was still wearing.

"Looks good," Ashlyn said, although Gunny wasn't sure what she was referring to. "Gunny why don't you lie down on the couch, it would be easier." 

Ashlyn got fresh bandages from her bag and changed Gunny's dressing.

"There all better." Ashlyn said.

"Thanks." Gunny replied, but he hadn't moved.

"Gunny, you can pull your pants up now, if you like." Ashlyn joked.

"Right," Gunny said. "Can I offer you something?"

"Sure, but how about you direct me. You should relax." Ashlyn said 

"Glasses are above the stove and there are cold drinks in the fridge." Gunny replied as she walked into his kitchen. She returned with two sodas.

"Thanks," Gunny said. "So do you always make house calls?"

"Just for the special patients," Ashlyn replied as her pager rang. "Would you excuse me for a moment?" Ashlyn took out her cell phone and placed a call.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" Ashlyn asked.

"Where are you?" Sam asked.

"Tending to a patient; what do you need?" Ashlyn asked.

"I just wanted to let you know I just got an interview and I won't be home until tomorrow night." Sam replied.

"Where are you going?" Ashlyn asked.

"To meet a Navy man," Sam laughed. "Talk to you later."

"Ok, bye." Ashlyn said and hung up.

"Sam?" Gunny asked.

"Yes, Sam Danaher, my friend from the hospital." Ashlyn replied and Gunny looked relieved that Sam was a woman. "She wanted to let me to know she's going out of town."

"Do you need to go?" Gunny asked. "See her before she leaves?"

"Oh please, if I saw her off every time she left town, I would be doing nothing else." Ashlyn laughed. "So what were we talking about?"

"I don't remember." Gunny said.

"Neither to I." Ashlyn laughed. 

"Would you be interested in dinner?" Gunny asked. 

"Sure, that would be really nice. How about next week? When you can sit comfortably?" Ashlyn said.

"Sounds good," Gunny said. 

"Ok, I'll call you." Ashlyn said.

Gunny didn't know how to respond. This woman took him totally by storm. They spent another hour chatting and then Ashlyn said she needed to go home. She promised to call Gunny the next day and check up on him. Gunny walked her to the door, thanked her again and said good night. Before she left, Ashlyn reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, leaving Gunny in a trance. 


	2. Weekend Plans

**WEEKEND PLANS**

==========================================================================================================================

**JAG OFFICES –Wednesday December 4th**

Mac and Harm were sitting in the conference room devouring the Chinese food they had ordered.  

"Save me some rice." Mac said.

"Reduce the charges on my client." Harm shot back.

"The rice isn't that good." Mac smiled.

"Mac come on, it was a simple case of too much to drink.  He wasn't even disorderly." Harm said.

"Harm, throwing up in an Admiral's car, counts as disorderly." Mac said.

"Well, it's not like the Admiral was sitting in the car." Harm smiled.

"Harm, you aren't serious." Mac laughed.

"Come on, everybody drinks on their birthday." Harm said.

"Not everybody." Mac shot back.

"You know what I meant." Harm said removing his foot from his mouth.

"I know. But that's another thing, he wasn't 21 yet." Mac said.

"It was the night before his birthday.  He was going to be 21 in 10 minutes." Harm pleaded.

"Yeah and instead of waiting, he found the Admirals car." Mac said. "Harm, that Admiral was pretty angry."

"How about one months forfeiture of pay, alcohol awareness counseling and he details the admiral's car?" Harm asked.

"I'll present it to the Admiral, I can't promise anything." Mac said. "What's next?"

"Bud's next." Harm said.

"Bud? What about him?" Mac asked.

"Harriet said he's a bit anxious about his evaluation coming up.  She wanted to know if I would take Little AJ for the weekend." Harm said.

"You and Little AJ for the whole weekend?" Mac laughed. "Has she lost her mind?"

"Well actually, she mentioned she was going to ask you and I volunteered." Harm said.

"Harm, do you even know the first thing about taking care of a child?" Mac asked.

"I was one once." Harm replied.

"You still are at times." Mac said. "Besides I thought you and Sturgis had big plans to watch the game."

"Well, I was thinking that we could all watch the game at your place and bring Little AJ along." Harm said with a grin.

"I guess I am having an Army/Navy party." Mac said.  "Where is he going to sleep?" 

"I hadn't thought of that yet. Could we stay at your place?" Harm asked sheepishly.

"I'm so glad you are taking Little AJ for the weekend." Mac laughed.

"Great, it will be a big slumber party." Harm said. 

Tiner entered the conference room.

"Ma'am, the Admiral would like to see you." Tiner said.

"Thank you Tiner. Please tell him I will be right there." Mac replied. "Can you clean this up, Harm?"  
"Yeah, go ahead.  We'll talk about this weekend later." Harm said.

**ADMIRAL'S OFFICE**

"Enter." The AJ called out.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" Mac asked.

"Yes, have a seat." AJ replied. "How would you like to go to New Jersey this weekend?"

"This weekend, Sir?" Mac asked.

"Yes, the Army/Navy game is in New Jersey this year." AJ stated.

"I know Sir, it's just that I agreed to take care of Little AJ this weekend." Mac stated. "Why are you sending me there?"

"At the request of the hotel manager, it seems that in 1997, there were some problems at the hotel on game weekend and she contacted the SecNav to see if the Navy could provide some officials.  She also contacted the Secretary of the Army as well." AJ stated.

"Sir, is there a possibility of sending someone else?" Mac asked.

"Let me see what I can do.  I was going to send Gunny, but with his ankle sprained, he can't go." AJ replied.

"Thank you, Sir." Mac said. "Gunny sprained his ankle?"

"He and Tiner were hunting over the weekend and Tiner said Gunny took a spill.  Nothing serious." AJ informed her.

"Oh, I didn't realize that." Mac stated, "I hope he's ok."

"I'm sure he'll be fine." AJ replied.

"Was there anything else Sir?" Mac asked.

"No, dismissed." AJ said, and then added as she turned to leave. "Colonel, do you know what you're getting into with Little AJ?"

"I think so, Sir." Mac laughed. "Besides the Commander plans to help out."

AJ just shook his head; he wasn't even going to touch that one.

**BULLPEN**

"Tiner, have you spoken to Gunny?" Sturgis asked.

"Yes Sir, I have." Tiner replied. "He should be back tomorrow."

"I can't believe Gunny would be so clumsy." Harm stated.

"Well, ahh, he wasn't exactly clumsy Sir." Tiner said, turning red. "I sort of shot him."

"You shot him?" Harm replied laughing.

"In the posterior, it was an accident." Tiner said.

"How come we're just hearing this now?" Harm asked, laughing.

"Not something I really wanted to broadcast, Sir." Tiner replied.

"What so funny?" Mac asked, walking over.

"It seems that the young petty officer here used Gunny for target practice." Sturgis replied.

"You shot Gunny?" Mac said, her mouth dropping open. "I thought he sprained his ankle."

"No Ma'am, it's not his ankle." Tiner said, looking down.

"No worries Tiner, Gunny's not the type to hold a grudge." Sturgis said.

"Well, I have gone over to his place every day. " Tiner said.  "Bringing him soup and magazines and what ever else he needs."

"That's very commendable of you, Tiner." Harm stated.

"Hey, everyone," Bud said walking in.

"Bud, how are you? Hi Harriet," Mac said.

"Doing well Ma'am," Bud replied.

"What brings you to the office today? I thought you were both off?" Harm asked.

"The Commander and I have a work out session." Bud replied, indicating Sturgis.

"And I wanted to come by and thank you again, for watching Little AJ this weekend." Harriet said.

"Not a problem.  Harriet, as long as Bud is going to be busy, how about you, me and Little AJ go out for dinner?" Mac suggested.

"Sounds good," Harriet smiled.

"Hey, can the godfather come too?" Harm asked, not wanting to be left out.

"What do you think, Harriet?" Mac asked.

"I guess it will be okay." Harriet teased.

Bud and Sturgis went for their workout and the rest left for dinner.  Aside from the normal conversations, everyone was excited for the weekend.  It was the Army/Navy game after all. 


	3. All Eyes on Gunny

**ALL EYES ON GUNNY**

==========================================================================================================================

**JAG OFFICES – Thursday December 5th**

Gunny returned to work a few days later.  Knowing what actually happened, no one was going to let him live it down.

"Good morning, Gunny." Sturgis smiled. "Care for a _donut?_

"Good morning, Sir." Gunny replied. "No thank you."

"Hey Gunny, welcome back," Mac said. "At ease, Gunny, have a six, I mean seat." 

Gunny realized that he was going to be hearing a lot of those comments.  At least he knew it was in good fun, they really were his friends.

"Welcome back, Gunny." Harm said. "So is everything okay between you and Tiner? Are you angry with him or have you turned the other cheek?"  

By now, Harm, Mac and Sturgis were laughing.  Gunny was trying to be a good sport about it, but even it wasn't easy.

"Attention on deck." Tiner called out as the Admiral walked out of his office.  He knew what the laughter was about. 

"Ok people, enough. Stop making Gunny the _butt _of your jokes." The Admiral said with a sly smile. "Good to have you back Gunny."

"Thank you, Sir." Gunny said.  This was going to be a long day.   

**LUNCHTIME**

The jokes had finally subsided and Gunny was back in the swing of things.  He was in Mac's office when a woman approached Harriet's desk.

"Excuse me; I was looking for Gunnery Sergeant Galindez." Ashlyn said.

"One moment, ma'am, may I tell him who's looking for him?" Harriet said with a smile.

"Yes, thank you.  I am Dr. Spaulding." Ashlyn said.

"I'll be right back." Harriet said walking to Mac's office. "Excuse me, ma'am."

"Yes, Harriet." Mac replied.

"There is a Dr. Spaulding here to see Gunny." Harriet said with a smile.

"Go ahead, Gunny."  Mac said. "We can finish later."

Gunny walked out into the bullpen and saw Ashlyn standing there.  He tried not to show it but he was very happy to see her.

"Ash… Dr. Spaulding, what brings you here," Gunny said with eyes on him.

"I am off today and I thought I would check up on my favorite patient." Ashlyn said with a smile. "I hope that's ok."

"Yes, ma'am. It's fine, that's very nice of you." Gunny said trying to be cool.

"Well, I know you don't have anyone to watch your back." Ashlyn said.  This comment got laughs from the onlookers.

"No ma'am, I don't." Gunny said shaking his head.

"Gunny, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Harm said watching the events.

"Yes sir. Dr. Ashlyn Spaulding, this is Commander Harmon Rabb, Commander Sturgis Turner, Colonel MacKenzie, Lieutenants Roberts and Sims and you know Petty Officer Tiner." Gunny said, to the crowd that had formed.

"A pleasure to meet you all," Ashlyn said. "Well, I should get going; I just wanted to check on Gunny."

"What's your rush?" Harm asked. 

"No rush, I'm sure you're all busy." Ashlyn said not knowing what to make of it.

"We're not busy. Really," Harriet piped in. "So you're a doctor?"

"Yes, I'm an attending at Mary Washington. I was on duty when Gunny came in the other day." Ashlyn said.

"Gunny, weren't you just leaving for lunch?" Mac mentioned.

"No ma'am, I mean yes ma'am." Gunny said.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Doctor." Sturgis said walking away.

"Dr. Spaulding, where did you go to medical school?" Bud asked.

"New York University," Ashlyn replied. "Ever been there?" 

"No, but I hear it's a good school." Bud said.

"It's the best." Ashlyn said flashing a smile. "So Gunny, as long as you are taking lunch, care to join me?"

"That would be great." Gunny said enthusiastically. "I mean I would be my pleasure."

"Well, it was nice meeting you all." Ashlyn said as they walked away.

"I'm sure we'll be meeting again." Harm said with a smile.

Once Gunny and Ashlyn were out of earshot, they all looked at each other and laughed. 

"Gunny's in trouble." Mac said.

"Why, I think she's sweet." Harriet said.

"Did you see her? That girl is going to give him a run for his money." Mac laughed.

"What makes you say that?" Harm asked.

"The mischief in her eyes," Mac smiled as she walked away.

**AT A LOCAL DELI**

"So," Ashlyn asked. "How did Lt. Roberts lose his leg?"

"How did you know?" Gunny asked.

"I noticed the slight limp when he walked over and the cane." Ashlyn said.

"Oh, he was trying to save a little boy in Afghanistan and he stepped on a mine." Gunny said.

"Wow, that was not the answer I was expecting to hear." Ashlyn said.

"I didn't find out about it until after I came back from Afghanistan." Gunny said. "But he seems to be doing well. He and Lt. Sims are good support for each other." 

"Now that I didn't pick up on, they're a couple? That's so cute." Ashlyn laughed.

"They're married. There's a lot of love at JAG." Gunny said with a laugh. "Some more obvious than others."

"Really? I hear a story there. Is there a story?" Ashlyn asked.

"Not yet." Gunny said. 

"So how long were you in Afghanistan?" Ashlyn asked.

"About 6 months." Gunny said flatly.

"You don't want to talk about it." Anna stated.

"No, sorry," Gunny said.

"Ok, then tell me how you're feeling.  Any problems?" Ashlyn asked.

"None at all, I had a good doctor." Gunny smiled.

"Well, if you ask Sam, she says I am the best." Ashlyn laughed.

"Oh right, is she back?" Gunny asked.

"Who knows, she leaves town for a day and comes back a week later.  Sam's schedule is crazier than mine." Ashlyn said.

"You two sound like good friends."  Gunny remarked.

"Oh the best, we met when we were kids in California. Then she had to move.  We kept in touch, did our graduate work at NYU, I was in the medical program and she was in journalism." Ashlyn said.  "Then we both got jobs down in the DC area."

"So you guys are from California?" Gunny asked.

"Well, I was born and raised in Carmel.  Sam only lived in California for 6 months." Ashlyn said.

"I grew up in New Mexico." Gunny said. 

"Did you ever go to California?" Ashlyn asked.

"Yeah, my cousins and I went a few times." Gunny said.

"We could have passed each other on the highways." Ashlyn laughed.

You never know." Gunny replied. "This has been nice, but I need to get back."

"Wow, time flies." Ashlyn said checking her watch. "I was supposed to go grocery shopping."

"I guess we better get going then." Gunny said, as they got up and walked back to JAG.

"Hey, Gunny. If you're free Saturday, some friends are coming over to watch the Army/Navy game. Care to join us?" Ashlyn asked.

"Sounds like fun, I was just going to watch with Tiner." Gunny said. 

"Bring him along." Ashlyn said. "The more the merrier. Just be warned Sam is die hard Army."

"We'll change that." Gunny laughed. "Where do you live?"

"Do you still have that post care paper?" Ashlyn asked with a smile.

"Yes, at home." Gunny replied.

"My address is on the back." Ashlyn said with a laugh.

"Are you always so attentive to your patients?" Gunny asked.

"Just the cute ones," Ashlyn replied. "I'll see you Saturday."

She got into her car and left, once again leaving Gunny stunned.

**ASHLYN'S HOME**

"Pick up, pick up pick up." Ashlyn said as she paced.

"This better be important." Sam said in a very drowsy voice.

"Sam, wake up." Ashlyn said. "You're so charming."

"Ash what do you want? I had a long night, doing shots with a Marine. What?????" Sam whined. 

"We have to have a football party on Saturday for the Army/Navy game." Ashlyn said. 

"Why? You don't even like football." Sam whined. "And I am supposed to be at the game."

"Remember that marine?" Ashlyn said.

"The one with the bum full of lead?" Sam laughed. "Yeah, I remember, what about him?"

"I told him I was having some friends over for the game, and asked if he wanted to join." Ashlyn giggled.

"Number one, when did you get to be so bold?" Sam laughed. "Number two, what friends?" 

"When I saw him," Ashlyn giggled. "And we have friends. Please?" 

"Okay okay, I can't stand it when you beg.  You owe me big!" Sam said; she'd never heard her friend like this before.

"Oh Sam, one last thing," Ashlyn said sweetly.

"What is it?" Sam groaned.

"Will you cook?" Ashlyn laughed.


	4. Game Day

**GAME DAY**

==========================================================================================================================

**Ashlyn's**** Apartment**

Samantha dragged herself into Ashlyn's apartment and flopped on the couch.

"I can't believe I am doing this." Sam said. "I haven't slept. I hope you appreciate this, I was in Jersey last night and drove back just for you."

"Oh, what are best friends for?" Ashlyn said.

"The last time we did this you were trying to impress Roger. I cooked, left and you got the credit." Sam said grabbing a pillow.

"Yeah and he dumped me a week later, maybe having you cook isn't such a good idea." Ashlyn teased.

"Excuse me? He dumped you for that Knicks' cheerleader with the big brains." Sam laughed. "Don't blame my cooking."

"Whatever." Ashlyn said. "Now what am I making."

"Football food, DUH!  I have hot wings, nachos, Hero sandwiches, corndogs, Cole slaw and potato salad." Sam said throwing her the keys. "You can get the stuff out of the car."

"Have I told you you're the best?" Ashlyn said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.  Wake me in 30 minutes and don't spill anything in my car." Sam called out as she put the pillow over her face.

Two hours later Ashlyn woke Sam up.  "Hey it's almost noon."

"I thought you were going to wake me up in 30 minutes." Sam said sitting up.

"You were sleeping and had that big 'I'm dreaming about Giambi' smile on your face, so I figured I'd let you sleep." Ashlyn laughed.

"Yeah, it was a good dream." Sam said with a smile. "Is everything done?"

"Just have to put it all out." Ashlyn said getting a tablecloth.

"Ethel, this is a football game, not high tea." Sam said rolling her eyes. "Put everything on the coffee table."

"You're so bossy, have you always been this bossy? God you're bossy." Ashlyn laughed as she went to the kitchen. 

"You love it; you could never survive without me." Sam laughed and started to go into the kitchen when there was a knock at the door.

"Coming," Sam called out.

"Ah, hello, I was looking for Ashlyn." Gunny said.

"Hi, remember me? Samantha Danaher.  We met the other day." Sam said smiling at Gunny. "Ashlyn is in the kitchen. Come on in."

"Thank you, it's nice to see you again." Gunny said.

"Same here," Sam laughed. "By the way, how's the gluteus maximus doing?"

"It's just fine." Gunny said turning red.

"Yo, Ethel!" Sam yelled. "You have company."

_I thought her name was Ashlyn._ Gunny thought.

"Hi Gunny, glad you could make it." Ashlyn said walking in. "Where's your friend?" 

"He's coming later; he had to take care of something." Gunny replied.

"Oh ok, so can I offer you something?" Ashlyn asked.

"Sure, what ever you have would be fine." Gunny said.  

"Gunny have a seat; Sam why don't you help me in the kitchen." Ashlyn said.

"Thanks." Gunny said as he eased into a chair.

He watched these two women walk into the kitchen. Ashlyn was about 5'7, with long straight thick blonde hair, blue eyes, and she had that golden California glow about her. If she weighed 140 pounds, it was a lot.  But she had a good build, not too skinny and curved in all the right places. Samantha was different.  She was about 5'3, maybe 120 pounds, same curves but located differently. She had long thick wavy auburn hair and that creamy Irish complexion.

"I cannot believe you called me Ethel in front of him." Ashlyn said ready to smack her.

"What?" Sam laughed innocently.

"Would you like me to tell him how we got our nicknames?" Ashlyn threatened with a laugh.

"Go ahead. It's not like I care." Sam laughed. 

"Sam, did you bring anything to drink with you?" Ashlyn asked in a worried tone.

"Jeez, you couldn't even remember to pick up a six?" Sam shook her head. "It's a wonder you can get to work."

"Now what?" Ashlyn asked.

"I have an idea." Sam said walking back into the living room. "Gunny?"

"Yes," Gunny replied. 

"Let's you and I go for a ride." Sam said. "Ashlyn only has skunky stuff in the fridge.  It's the curse of our careers, we forget to shop."

"Ok?" Gunny said.

"Ashlyn would go, but she needs to be here when the others arrive." Sam said. 

Gunny and Sam went to her car. "This is your car?" Gunny asked staring at the 1957 Corvette. "Commander Rabb would flip over this car."

"This is my baby.  I've had it since I graduated from college. I worked a lot of hours for Phoebe." Sam said proudly. "Who's Commander Rabb?"

"Someone I work with." Gunny said getting in.

"Phoebe and I have been through a lot together; almost as much as me and Ethel." Sam laughed.

"Why do you call her Ethel?" Gunny asked. "Is that her real name?"

"Nope, it's a nickname. Hey, she's never been married." Sam said. "Have you ever been married?"

"Nice change of topic." Gunny laughed. "No I haven't been married."  

"Well, that's good, you're both still marketable. Too many complications when one has an ex around." Sam said speaking faster than she drove.

"Do you have a nickname too?" Gunny asked as he held onto the dashboard for dear life. 

"Of course I do."  Sam laughed. 

"Which is?" Gunny asked when they got to a stoplight.

"You know, it's rather ironic that she met you." Sam said.

"Why's that?" Gunny asked. "And what was your nickname?"

"Well, she's my best friend and I love the movie the Quiet Man and that had John Wayne in it. And John Wayne was in the Sands of Iwo Jima, which was about marines and you are a marine. It's like Six Degrees of the Corps." Sam laughed.

"That is the strangest logic I have ever heard." Gunny laughed. "You never did tell me your nickname."

"Oh look, we're here." Sam said. "And it's Lucy."

"Lucy and Ethel?" Gunny asked as they walked into the liquor store. "Something tells me I should be scared."

**Alexandria**** Wines and Spirits**

"Why would you be scared?" Sam laughed. "So Gunny, involved with anyone?"

"You ask a lot of questions." Gunny said with a smile. "Why did you drive to Alexandria?"

"It's in my nature, I'm a reporter." Sam smiled. "I live near here and they have the best prices."

"Samantha Danaher, SAM DANAHER!" Gunny said with realization, "You write The World According to Me."

"That's me." Sam said. "Hey Gunny, Ashlyn's my best friend and a great person." 

"She seems like a great person." Gunny said.

"She is.  And, here's what we are going to do." Sam said. "When we get back, you are going to ask her to dinner.  Nothing fancy just nice."

"Are you setting us up?" Gunny asked; she was even bolder than Ashlyn.

"Of course I am. What are best friends for?" Sam laughed. "Look, I know she's interested and I can tell you are too.  Why do the dance?"

Before Gunny could respond someone walked up to them, "Good afternoon Galindez." Clayton Webb said. "What brings you to Alexandria?"

"Football party with a friend, Sir," Gunny replied.

"Oh I see." Webb said looking at Sam with a wry smile.

"Oh no not me, I'm not his friend." Sam laughed. "Who are you?"

"Clayton Webb." Webb replied.

"I'm Samantha.  Gunny's a friend of my friend's." Sam said.

"Nice to meet you," Webb said shaking her hand.

"So, Mr. Webb, what brings you here?" Gunny said.

"It's a liquor store, Galindez.  I'm here to get toilet paper." Webb said sarcastically.

"That's aisle 6," Sam shot back with sarcasm matching his. "It's next to the gin."

"I am here to pick up a bottle of wine." Webb replied, _why am I chatting with them?_

"Oh cool." Sam said, "Try the Ramsey Lot 5 Merlot, it's one of the best from Napa." 

"Thank you." Webb said in a dismissive tone. _I'm getting wine advice from a jarhead groupie?_

"Well, we better be getting our stuff." Gunny said. "Nice seeing you Mr. Webb."

"Yes, Galindez," Webb said nodding. "It was a pleasure meeting you…"

"Sam will work." Sam said shaking his hand.  Webb shook her hand and they went their separate ways.

"Isn't he an interesting person? Bet there's a story there." Sam said as she turned to look at Webb.

"Mr. Webb? You aren't serious." Gunny laughed.

"Oh yeah I am. How do you know him?" Sam asked.

"Through work," Gunny replied.

"I need to come visit your work." Sam said as she handed Gunny a case of beer. "Let's go check out the wines." 

"Sam, I don't think that's a good idea…" Gunny began and just followed her shaking his head.

"Hey again," Sam said to Webb as they showed up in his aisle.

"Hello." Webb said as he was looking at bottles of wine.

"I'm telling you, go with the Ramsey.  It will impress anyone." Sam said. "Why are you buying it?"

"To drink," Webb said again with sarcasm.

"Well I didn't think you were going to bathe in it, if you want something to bathe in go with Perrier-Jouet; more bubbles." Sam shot back.

"Galindez, who is this?" Webb asked with a very amused laugh.

"It would take too long to explain sir." Gunny said.

"Let me." Sam interrupted. "I'm Samantha Danaher.  My best friend invited Gunny to our Army/Navy party; we realized we forgot to get beverages, so while she is playing hostess we came here.  Then we ran into you; remember that was about 5 minutes ago.  We discussed what wine your should get, you thanked me for my opinion with a condescending smile and I think that brings us to this point." 

"Interesting," Webb said.  Gunny's jaw almost hit the ground.

"Well this has been fun." Sam said with a smile. "Oh Mr. Webb, that wine, not good.  There wasn't enough rain that year, the grapes didn't harvest well."

Gunny looked at Webb and shrugged as he followed Sam to the register.  Webb, amazed at what had just happened, put back his selection and picked up a bottle of Ramsey. 

"I have never seen anyone annihilate him so quickly." Gunny laughed as they got outside.

"I bet you he buys the Ramsey." Sam said with a wink.

"You and Ashlyn are very interesting women." Gunny laughed.

"You have no idea." Sam smiled.

They returned to Ashlyn's place.  Tiner had arrived along with some of their friends.  They laughed, ate, drank and watched the game.  Everyone seemed to be having a great time.  Everyone that is but Sam, Navy trounced Army, 58-12.  

**MAC'S APARTMENT**

"Harm, do you think you could help me here?" Mac said as she picked up some toys.

"Mac, I'm getting the food ready for the game." Harm called back.

"It doesn't take that long to throw chips and salsa in a bowl." Mac replied. "I thought you were in charge of AJ."

Little AJ was in Mac's guest room taking a nap, while Mac picked up every imaginable toy off the floor.  _How someone so small can make such a mess_. She laughed. She then realized, the mess maker was actually Harm, he was a bigger kid than Little AJ.  She finally got all the toys back in the box when Sturgis arrived.

"Thanks for doing this Mac." Sturgis said as he walked in.

"No problem." Mac said with a smile.

"So where are your house guests?" Sturgis asked.

"Harm's making a mess out of my kitchen and Little AJ is taking a nap." Mac said.

"Hey Sturgis," Harm said coming out of the kitchen. "Right on time."

"You look at home." Sturgis said to the apron clad Harm.

"Hello, I'm awake." Little AJ called from the bedroom.

"I'll get him." Mac said walking away.

"No, I want Uncle Harm." Little AJ said as Mac walked in.

"I'll take you to him." Mac informed the child.

"No, I _want_ Uncle Harm." Little AJ repeated.

"Don't we all?" Mac said under her breath. "Harm, can you come here?"

"What's up?" Harm asked as he walked into the room.

"Uncle Harm, I need to talk to you." Little AJ said.

"What's up sport?" Harm asked kneeling down.

"I gotta tell you something alone." Little AJ said looking at Mac.****

"I'm going." Mac said and left the room.

"Now, what is it that you couldn't tell Auntie Mac" harm asked.

"The stars are gone." Little AJ said sadly.

"Excuse me?" Harm asked completely lost.

"My stars are gone on my pull up." Little AJ repeated.

"AJ, I don't understand." Harm said.

"My stars are gone." Little AJ said, putting his hand on his forehead in a 'duh manner.'

"AJ, can we try this from the beginning again. Please?" Harm asked.

"Big boys always have stars after naps. _My stars are gone_." Little AJ emphasized. Little AJ then pulled down his jeans.

"What are you doing?" Harm asked quickly.

"My stars are gone." Little AJ said pointing to the front of his pull-up. "Uncle Harm, daddy knows what that means."

"Oh," Harm said finally getting it. "Well, why didn't you say you had an accident?"

"Big boys don't have accidents, the stars just disappear." Little AJ said. "I'm a big boy."

"You're right. Let's get you changed and go watch the game." Harm said picking up his bag.

"Thanks." Little AJ said.

They changed his pull-up and went to join Mac and Sturgis in the living room.

"Everything ok?" Mac asked.

"I'll fill you in later." Harm whispered.

The three settled on the couch and Sturgis sat in an armchair. 

"Looks like quite the family setting." Sturgis said with a smile.

"One never knows." Harm said quietly and they watched the game.

**ASHLYN'S APARTMENT**  
After the game, it was just Ashlyn, Sam, Gunny and Tiner.

"Hey Jason, do you really want to sit here?" Sam asked.

"Huh?" Tiner asked.

"Grab that tray and bring it into the kitchen." Sam directed.

Once in the kitchen, Sam turned to Tiner. "Ok, it looks like my friend is interested in yours. Let's say we give them some time to get to know each other."

"Okay?" Tiner said.

"There's a local bar near by. You can celebrate the Navy win and I can drown my sorrows about the Army loss." Sam said.

"I should tell you that I am not interested in you that way." Tiner said innocently.

"Not a problem." Sam laughed. "I'm not going to seduce you. I'm going to have a beer with you."

"Oh, ok." Tiner said, turning red.

"Relax, Petty Officer.  This is just a way to give them some alone time." Sam said, walking back into the living room with Tiner in tow.

"Thanks for taking those trays in." Ashlyn said.

"No problem.  Listen the Petty Officer and I are gonna go to Flannigan's and grab a beer.  See ya later." Sam said grabbing her jacket.

"Wait, Sam what are you doing?" Ashlyn asked suddenly nervous.

"I told you, Jason and I are going for a beer." Sam smiled.

"Sam, could I talk to you in the kitchen?" Ashlyn asked.

"I'll be right back." Sam said and followed her friend into the kitchen. "What?"

"He's not your type, what are you doing?" Ashlyn asked.

"Leaving you and that marine alone," Sam said. "Just go back inside and sit down."

"But…" Ashlyn started to protest.

"Just go." Sam said walking back into the living room. "Come on Jason, let's blow this Popsicle stand."

"I'll see you later Gunny.  Ashlyn it was nice seeing you again." Tiner said.

After they left, Gunny turned to Ashlyn. "What was that all about?"

"Sam decided that we should have some alone time." Ashlyn said turning several shades of red.

"That was nice of her." Gunny smiled.

"She's a real peach." Ashlyn laughed.

"If you want, I can go." Gunny said not sure of what he was sensing.

"No, only if you want to." Ashlyn said.

"I'd like to stay a bit." Gunny smiled.

"So would I." Ashlyn said. "I think I should tell you.  It was Sam's idea to put my information on that post care sheet.  I'm normally not that forward."

"Remind me to thank her." Gunny said.  They sat and chatted for the remainder of the evening.  .

**FLANIGAN'S PUB**

"So Jason what can you tell me about Clayton Webb? I figure since you and Gunny work together, you know him too." Sam said getting right to the point.

"Mr. Webb? Well he's sort of a mystery." Tiner said.

"A mystery man, I like that." Sam laughed as she lit a cigarette.

"How do you know him?" Tiner asked.

"I don't really. Gunny and I ran into him in the liquor store." Sam said.

"Honestly, I think he's kind of dull." Tiner said.

"Dull, not so good, what can your write about dull?" Sam said.

"So, exactly what do you do?" Tiner asked, wanting to change the subject.

"I write a column called 'The World According to Me, it's picked up in several papers nationally." Sam smiled.

"Really, that's you?" Tiner said.

"Guilty." Sam smiled.

"I've read your stuff. " Tiner said.

"That's nice to hear; maybe one day I'll do something on you." Sam smiled.

"Really? All about me?" Tiner said enthusiastically.

"Ya never know." Sam laughed.

"Based on your column, you've been all over." Tiner said.

"Yeah, I have." Sam said.

"What made you decide to go into journalism?" Tiner asked.

"What made me go into journalism?" Sam laughed.

"Well, it is an interesting profession." Tiner said.

"I became a journalist because I have a lot to say." Sam stated.  "I got the chance to do the column because my editor was tired of me complaining. I pitched the idea and he liked it."

"Really?" Tiner asked.

"Do you say anything besides really, Jason?" Sam laughed and signaled for another beer and tequila.

"Sorry." Tiner replied turning red.

"Relax. Anyway, I have lived all over the world, a real Army Brat.  The most time I have spent in one place was in New York. There were times where I couldn't go with my father. So I stayed with my grandparents." Sam stated. "They're all gone now."

"Oh, sorry about your dad." Tiner said. "What about your mom?"

"Never knew her, she died during childbirth." Sam said. "It was always just me and dad."

"Sorry." Tiner said, not sure what to say.

"It's ok, thanks. But let's talk about something more interesting." Sam said with a smile. "Tell me more about this Clayton Webb."

Poor Tiner, what could he say? Sam was not going to give up.  They finished the beers and left.  He liked Sam; she was cool in a big sister sort of way.  He had never met anyone like her.  He then thought about Clayton Webb.  _Sam was on a mission; Mr. Webb won't know what hit him._  Tiner thought.

**MAC'S APARTMENT**

It was 8 o'clock.  The game had been over for a while, Sturgis had left and Harm was returning to the living room after putting Little AJ to bed.

"Did he go down without a fuss?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, he was worn out." Harm laughed, sitting next to her.

"You hungry?" Mac asked getting up.

"Not really." Harm said. "I can't believe you are."

"What, I just spent the last 2 hours playing tag with Little AJ." Mac said. "You would be hungry too if you had gotten up and joined in."

"It was more fun to watch." Harm said.  It was fun to watch, he let his mind wander as he watched them.  Thinking that they could have such a family setting.

"Harm, Harm, where are you?" Mac said standing in front of him.

"Sorry, I was thinking." Harm replied.

"About what?" Mac asked.

"Our deal." Harm said quietly.

"Our what?" Mac asked.

"Our deal." Harm mumbled.

"Our seal?" Mac heard him clearly, but wanted to make him say it louder.

"Our deal, our deal. Okay." Harm said.

"Well, what about it?" Mac asked.

"I was just thinking, that one day we could be sitting here watching the Army/Navy game with a kid of our own." Harm said.

"It's a possibility." Mac said sitting next to him. 

"How about a movie?" Harm asked nervously, as he jumped up from the couch.

"Okay?" Mac replied. "Pick one."

"Do you have any war movies?" Harm asked, looking at the romantic titles.

"From Here to Eternity." Mac said shrugging.

"Ok, do you have something with less kissing?" Harm said.

"Harm, what's with you?" Mac laughed.

"Nothing, just after that game I want something with… action." Harm said, thinking his response sounded good.

"Well, there's plenty of action in From Here to Eternity." Mac said, "Eternity, a very interesting word, don't you think?"

"Huh? What?" Harm said a bit confused. "I'll go make some popcorn."

Mac smiled as she watched Harm walk away.  _This is too easy. _She laughed quietly.  Harm returned and the movie started.  With each romantic scene Mac moved closer to him.  By the end of the movie, she was practically sitting in his lap. At the end of the movie, they were curled up together on the couch.  

_Stage one complete_. Mac thought as she drifted off to sleep.


	5. After the Game

**AFTER THE GAME**

==========================================================================================================================

**JAG OFFICES**

Gunny walked into JAG and Tiner practically tackled him.

"Good morning Gunny, why didn't you warn me?" Tiner asked.

"Tiner, give me a second to take off my coat." Gunny said. "Warn you about what?"

"Sam!" Tiner said. "Exactly how does she know Mr. Webb?" 

"We ran into him at the liquor store." Gunny laughed. "She had words with him."

"That woman is on a mission." Tiner replied. "I didn't know what to say."

"Doesn't matter, she's a reporter. She'll find out on her own." Gunny said and went to his desk.

"Good morning, Gunny.  How are you feeling today?" Mac asked as she walked in.

"Just fine ma'am. Thank you for asking." Gunny replied.

"So did anyone see that glorious game Saturday?" Harm asked as he walked in.

"You're early." Mac laughed.

"I guess I'm still on Little AJ time." Harm said.

"He is a handful." Mac laughed. "What time did you take him back to Harriet and Bud?"

"Around 7ish." Harm replied. "We went to the Smithsonian for the day first."

"Sounds like fun." Mac replied. "So, any plans for tonight?"

"None, what did you have in mind?" Harm asked walking to the break room with her.

"Oh I don't know.  Dinner and a movie?" Mac said with a smile. _Stage two!_

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Harm laughed.

"Not really, you'll be paying." Mac said walking out of the break room. "If I was asking you out, I'd be paying."

"Harm, you look like you're in shock." Sturgis said walking into the room.

"She's up to something." Harm said.

"Who's up to something?" Sturgis asked, knowing the answer.

"Mac," Harm said. "I don't know what it is, but I can feel it."

"I don't know what to tell you, buddy." Sturgis laughed.

"You're a big help." Harm quipped.

"Hey, I'm busy helping Bud, I don't have time for you right now." Sturgis replied. "This one you are going to have to figure out on your own."

"Thanks." Harm said as he walked to his office. Mac was up to something, but he was not about to let her get the upper hand.

**BACK IN THE BULLPEN**

Hey Jason, how ya doin?" Sam asked walking into JAG. 

"Hi Sam, what brings you here?" Tiner asked.

"I'm the 11 o'clock with the head honcho." Sam smiled.

"Really?" Tiner said.

"Again with the reallys?" Sam teased. "Check the calendar."

"Oh wow, it is you." Tiner said.

"Told you," Sam laughed. "After chatting the other night, I decided to do a story about the JAG people."

"That's great; I gave you a story idea." Tiner smiled.

"Hey Sam," Gunny said walking over.

"How did things go after we left?" Sam asked. "Inquiring minds want to know."

"It went fine." Gunny said.

"Good to hear, I guess that means you'll be coming around." Sam smiled.

"Possibly," Gunny said. "Why are you here?"

"I am meeting with your top dog." Sam said.

"Oh." Gunny said before he could say anything else the Admiral came out of his office.

"Tiner, I have a meeting with Sam Danaher. Let me know when he gets here.  And interrupt me as soon as you can. I don't know what the SecNav was thinking." AJ said.

"Ahh Sir," Tiner tired to interrupt.

"Good morning, Admiral. My name is Samantha Danaher.  I'm what the SecNav was thinking." Sam laughed.

"Excuse me, _Miss_ Danaher; it's been a long morning." AJ said trying to back peddle a bit.

"It's ok, people hear reporter and they freak." Sam said. "I'm actually a columnist."

"Tiner, cancel that order," AJ said. "I'll give Miss Danaher all the time she needs."

"Aye Aye Sir," Tiner said.

**ADMIRAL'S OFFICE**

"How about we start over," Sam said. "Admiral, thank you for taking the time to meet with me, I'm Samantha Danaher.  Please call me Sam."

"Pleasure to meet you Sam," AJ replied. "Please have a seat."

"I had the opportunity to meet Gunnery Sergeant Galindez and Petty Officer Tiner this past weekend." Sam began. "They gave me an idea for my column; I thought I would dedicate one to Navy JAGs." 

"Really," AJ said. "To what do we owe the honor?"

"Is the word really, Navy speak for something?" Sam asked.

"Excuse me?" AJ replied.

"Never mind," Sam laughed. "So, do you read my column?"

"Actually, I have." AJ said. "You seem to concentrate on the military a lot recently."

"I'm an Army Brat, Admiral. I also think the military needs as much positive press as possible." Sam said.  

Sam and AJ continued their conversation about what angle she would like to take and other details.

**BULLPEN**

"Mr. Webb." Tiner said looking up from his desk.

"Is the Admiral available?" Webb asked.

"Ahh, he's meeting with someone right now." Tiner replied.  "Maybe you want to come back."

"I need to see him." Webb stated. "Tell him I'm here."

"Mr. Webb, I really think you should come back later." Tiner encouraged.

"Tiner, just tell him I need to see him." Webb said.

"Ok Sir." Tiner said shaking his head. 

**AJ'S OFFICE**

He walked to the Admiral's office; after knocking and being called in he entered.

"Excuse me Sir," Tiner interrupted. "Mr. Webb is here to see you."

"Ask him to wait." AJ replied.

"Is that Clayton Webb?" Sam asked with a little smile.

"You know him?" AJ asked in a worried tone.

"Not really." Sam said. 

"AJ, it really can't wait." Webb said walking into his office.

"What is it now Webb?" AJ asked.

"Ahh," Webb stopped when he saw Sam. "Danaher wasn't it? What brings you to JAG?"

"I'm a reporter, what's your excuse?" Sam laughed. "And it still is Danaher, nice to see you again; I'm sorry, I remember the face, not the name."

"Clayton Webb." Webb replied. "By the way you were right about the Ramsey."

"I told you. Napa makes the best merlots." Sam smiled.

"Would you two like to be alone? I can always leave _my_ office." AJ said sarcastically.

"Sorry Admiral." Sam said. "If it's okay with you I would like to speak to some of your staff."

"That's fine Sam." AJ replied. "Oh Sam, will I get to see what is written before you go to press?"

"I believe as a lawyer you know that's against my first amendment rights." Sam said with a wink. "But I don't see it as a problem."

"Thank you." AJ said shaking her hand. "I'll be speaking with you."

"Thank you Admiral." Sam said then turning to Webb. "Webb."

Sam walked out of the office leaving Webb staring at her as she closed the door behind her.  AJ had a bemused grin on his face watching the brief episode between the two.  

"So Webb, what's so important?" AJ asked.

"Why was she here?" Webb asked, basically forgetting why he was there.

"She's a reporter, doing an article on JAG." AJ replied. "So what do you need Webb?"

"A reporter? I never would have guessed a reporter." Webb stated. "I would have figured stand up comic."

"Actually I think she is more of a columnist." AJ said. "She writes The World According to Me."

"Really. What do you know?" Webb said. "That's her?"

"Webb why are you here?" AJ asked again. "I am sure it wasn't to discuss Miss Danaher."

**BULLPEN**

"Well, wasn't that interesting." Sam smiled. "Oh Jason, why is Clayton Webb here?"

"Webb's here?" Gunny said with a laugh.

"Yes, and I told you he would get the Ramsey." Sam replied. "There is definitely a story with that man." 

"Sam, why do I get the feeling, you were trouble as a kid?" Gunny laughed.

"Couldn't tell you," Sam said. "Hey, I got the OK to interview you guys. Let's talk."

Sam spent about an hour with Gunny and Tiner talking about their duties.  She then went in search of Harm, Mac and company.

"Excuse me." Sam said knocking on Harm's door.

"May I help you?" Harm asked.

"You're Commander Rabb." Sam said. "I'm Sam Danaher.  The Admiral said it would be okay for me to talk to you about my column, The World According to Me."

"Sam Danaher, you're a woman?" Harm laughed. "The few columns I've read, I assumed you were a man."

"That's what it says on my birth certificate." Sam laughed. "So, do you have some time?"

"Have a seat." Harm said.  Harm and Sam talked for about 20 minutes before Mac interrupted them.

"Harm, I was thinking… oh excuse me." Mac said seeing Sam sitting there.

"Sam Danaher, Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie." Harm made the introductions.

"The World According to Me, I love your column." Mac said. "It's nice to finally meet the woman behind the pen."

"Pleasures mine." Sam said. "You are my next stop."

"You knew Sam Danaher was a woman?" Harm asked.

"Of course," Mac laughed. "Didn't you?"

"Don't feel bad, most men think I am a man, all women know I'm not." Sam laughed.

"So what brings you to JAG?" Mac asked.

"I am dedicating a column to you guys.  Nothing too in depth; I just want the people to know you exist." Sam replied.

"That's great. " Mac smiled. "I hate to sound like I am putting you off, but I need to discuss something with the Commander." 

"No problem, I need to speak with Commander Turner." Sam smiled. "I'll find you when I'm done."

"Thanks Sam, looking forward to it." Mac said.

Sam went off in search of Sturgis, when she was done with him she spoke to Harriet and Bud.  When that was over, she went back to find Mac.  They shared a cup of coffee and after about an hour of chatting, Sam left.  This was going to be a fun column.

"Sam's a piece of work." Tiner said.

"Tell me about it. Do you know that when they were kids people called her and Ashlyn; Lucy and Ethel?" Gunny laughed.

"I'm not surprised." Tiner said. "Sam's cool, she's been everywhere."

"Tiner do you have a crush?" Gunny asked.

"No, but I bet it would have been fun to have her as an older sister." Tiner said.

"Have who as an older sister?" Mac asked walking over.

"Sam, I had a beer with her the other night." Tiner said. "She's very different."

"Who's different?" Harm asked, joining in.

"Sam." Mac said.

"Oh, how did you guys meet her?" Sturgis asked, also coming over.

"She is Dr. Spaulding's best friend.  We met her Saturday." Gunny said.

"The Doctor, that was here the other day?" Harriet asked, not wanting to be left out.

"Yes ma'am. She invited me over to watch the game." Tiner said.

"Tiner, she invited me over. I let you tag along." Gunny corrected.

"This is true." Tiner said.

"So, what's this about Sam?" Harm asked.

"She's just different. She doesn't care what anyone thinks and does her own thing." Tiner began. "Her dad was in the Army, so she's lived just about everywhere.  She drinks, smokes and has a wicked sense of humor.  She also likes to cause trouble, but in a good way."

"Are you smitten, Tiner?" Sturgis laughed.

"Not at all," Tiner said. "I couldn't handle her.  Besides I think she has her sights set on…"

"Clayton Webb, what trouble brings you here?" Harm asked, interrupting him.

"Nothing that concerns you, Rabb," Webb shot back as he walked past the group.

"Gunny, is there something you want to tell us about Dr. Spaulding?" Harriet asked.

"You'll be seeing her again. I can guarantee it." Gunny smiled and went to his desk.

"Did you see that?" Harriet asked.

"See what?" Mac replied.

"Gunny smiled. I think he's in love." Harriet stated.

"Harriet, he just met the women." Harm pointed out.

"Harm, you wouldn't know a person in love, if they slapped you in the face." Mac said and went to her office.


	6. New Assignments

**NEW ASSIGNMENTS**

==========================================================================================================================

**JAG Headquarters**

"Good morning Sir, Ma'am." Gunny said.

"Morning Gunny," Mac said.

"Hey Gunny any idea when that column by Sam is going to be out?" Harm asked.

"Not sure, but I could ask Ashlyn." Gunny said.

"Who's Ashlyn?" Harm asked.

"Dr. Spaulding, Sam's best friend. Don't you ever pay attention?" Mac asked, before Harm could respond, AJ came out of his office.

"Commander, Colonel, my office." The Admiral called. 

"Aye Sir," They replied in unison and went to his office.

"At ease and be seated." The Admiral said opening a folder. "We have a situation in Norfolk."

"A situation Sir?" Harm asked.

"It seems that Ensigns keep ending up with their heads bashed in down in Norfolk.  Two are in comas one is dead and a forth is in the base infirmary." AJ stated.

"Is there any clue to what's happening?" Mac asked.

"None, that's what we need to find out," AJ said.

"When did this start Sir?" Mac asked. 

"Right after the Army-Navy game," AJ began.  "There was some fighting at a hotel up in New Jersey between enlisted and officers, I don't know if it's related."

"Fights?" Harm asked.

"Yes Commander, fist fights.  Old fashioned knock down drag out fights. The hotel manager on duty was pretty quick.  She was able to diffuse the situation." AJ said.

"Sir, exactly what are we supposed to be doing?" Mac asked.

"You two will be investigating the latest incident.  Ensign Price was the latest victim." AJ said. "He's alive and so far the only witness."

"Aye aye, Sir." The three said standing up.

"Dismissed," AJ replied. 

**NORFOLK******

Mac and Harm left the offices to go home and pack.  Harm picked Mac up and they drove off.  During the trip, Mac wanted to find a way to bring up the past weekend, there was no way to do it.  She had finally decided to take matters into her own hands and not wait for Harm to make the first move.

Arriving in Norfolk, Mac and Harm made their way to the base commander's office to discuss the current situation. 

"I can't believe this is happening." The CO stated.

"Sir, do you have any idea what prompted these attacks?" Harm asked.

"Commander, I don't know.  After the problems in New Jersey, I thought everything was over.  I thought wrong.  The hotel manager stated that there were problems between the Army Cadets and enlisted men as well." The CO said. "I wonder if this is spillover."

"I'm curious as to how she diffused the situation." Mac commented.

"According to her report, all military guests were required to give branch, rank and social security number at check in.  As the fights broke out she would find the highest-ranking person she could and let them deal with it.  She also threatened all the Cadets and Midshipmen with notifying their respective academies of the fights.  She never told us who was involved in the fighting.  She did provide us with a list of hotel guest of all non-academy guests." The CO said handing them a file. 

"Why did she exclude the names of the midshipmen?" Mac asked.

"Apparently, there was a reporter there whose father was career Army from West Point.  She convinced the manager not to report the students. She told her that their careers would be ruined before they even got started." The CO commented with a laugh. 

"I guess something is to be said for Army brats." Harm mused. 

"Besides, those Midshipmen haven't even graduated yet." The CO said.

"Well, we will get to the bottom of this Sir." Harm said as he and Mac stood to leave.

"With as little incident as possible," The CO said. "The Navy doesn't have time for this."

"Aye Aye, Sir." They replied and left.

Outside the office, Harm stated, "I want to go talk to Ensign Price."

"Ok, while you do that I think I am going see where these people are currently stationed." Mac said.

**BASE INFIRMARY**

"Good afternoon Petty Officer. I'm Commander Harmon Rabb; I'm here to see Ensign Price." Harm said.

"Yes Sir, he is in room 6." The Petty Office replied.

"Thank you." Harm said and walked down the hall.  "Ensign Price?"

"Yes Sir," Price said trying to stand up.

"At ease, I'm Commander Rabb from the Judge Advocates office. I'd like to talk with you if you're up to it." Harm said.

"I'm up to it Sir. What can I do for you?" Price said.

"You can start by telling me why you ended up in here." Harm said.

"Was coming back from liberty and I got cracked on the head, Sir." Price replied.

"Ensign, do you remember anything else?" Harm asked. 

"No Sir, the last thing I remember was walking towards my ship and then waking up here." Price replied. 

"I'll be here for a few days.  Here's my cell number, if you remember anything, call me." Harm said. "Get well."

"Thank you, I will Sir." Price replied.

Mac wasn't having any better luck with those she spoke to. No one knew what was going on. It was getting late in the afternoon and Mac's stomach was growling.  She walked towards the infirmary in search of Harm.

"Hey there, wanna take a marine for some food?" Mac asked as Harm approached her.

"Sure, on or off base?" Harm asked.

"Off, I think we can have more privacy." Mac said. 

"Sounds good," Harm said as they walked to the car.  

"No one I spoke to knew anything." Mac said as their food was served. "What did Price have to say?"

"He didn't remember anything." Harm said shaking his head.

"Harm was there anything 'common' about these four ensigns?" Mac asked.

"Not that anyone has come up with." Harm replied. "They were all in the same class as the academy."

"What I don't understand is most of the ones involved in the fights at the game aren't even in Norfolk.  I don't think that is the connection." Mac said.  "I think those were just isolated incidents, common at any football weekend that involves mass quantities of alcohol and team pride." 

"That would do it." Harm said.

"Harm, do you think we are looking at this from the wrong angle?" Mac asked.

"What do you mean? We are trying to find out who is beating up Ensigns." Harm said.

"Let's forget who for a second and let's ask why." Mac replied. "These four ensigns graduated together.  I wonder how many are from that same class?" 

It was a good point; they were all in the same class.  They quickly finished lunch and returned to the base.

**CO'S OFFICE**

"Commander, Colonel what can I do for you?" The CO asked.

"We'd like a list of all Ensigns assigned here from the same graduating class as the four ensigns that were attacked." Harm said.

"See my admin. she should be able to get it for you." The CO replied.  Harm and Mac left the office.  

The Admin for the CO was a civilian.  She was about 20 years old and appeared to be bright.

"Excuse me Ma'am." Harm said. "We need a list of all employees who graduated from the Academy in 2002."  
"Yes Sir, just give me one moment." She said as she typed something on the computer.

"Thank you, Miss…" Harm said not knowing her name.

"Amanda Adams." She replied with a smile. "So are you Academy people as well?"

"He is I'm not." Mac replied.

"Ahh, one who worked her way up," Amanda said with a smile.

"We all worked our way up." Harm interjected.

"Some just worked harder than others," Amanda said. "Here's your list.  If you need anything else, let me know."

"Thank you, Amanda." Mac said taking the list.  Mac and Harm left the office and went back to the car.

"So much for whites and gold wings," Mac teased.

"No accounting for taste." Harm shot back.

"Aww, is the flyboy upset that the little girl wasn't impressed with his smile?" Mac laughed.

"Do you want to get to work on that list or did you want to stand here and insult me?" Harm said.

"I can do both, I like to multi-task." Mac said with a smile.  "Come on let's go." 

They went back to Mac's room and reviewed the list.  There was nothing out of the ordinary, but that was their job, to find the missing link.

**BACK IN ****VIRGINIA******

Ashlyn was having a terrible day.  It was as if all of Stafford Country was having one kind of a trauma or another.  Every time she went to take a quick break, an ambulance pulled up.

"Twenty more minutes," She said to the nurse.

"You hope." The nurse replied.

"Oh no, I have been here for the last 36 hours, I am out of here." Ashlyn stated as she put up her feet.

"Dr. Spaulding," another nurse said. "There's a patient to see you." 

"Ask Dr. Radcliff to handle it, please." Ashlyn said.

"He specifically asked for you." The nurse replied.

"Ok, on my way." Ashlyn said dragging herself up.

"Hey Doc," Gunny said with a smile.

"Gunny, are you okay?" Ashlyn asked.

"Fine, I knew you were getting off shortly. I figured you would be tired and need a ride home." Gunny said.

"That's so sweet, but I have my car here.  I will need it." Ashlyn replied.

"Not a problem." Gunny said.

"Hi Ashlyn," Tiner said. "Mind if I drive your car?"

"You guys are too much." Ashlyn laughed. "Give me 20 minutes and I'll be ready to go."

Gunny and Tiner sat in the lounge and waited for Ashlyn's shift to finish.  An ambulance pulled up with a child who had fallen off her sled and was injured, just as she was putting on her coat.

"Gunny, I have to take care of this. If you want to go, it's fine." Ashlyn said apologetically.

"It's fine. I'll wait." Gunny said and then turned to Tiner. "You take my car and go, just pick me up on the way to work."

"Ok, see you tomorrow." Tiner said and left.

Gunny stood off to the side and watched Ashlyn with the little girl.  She was so gentle and tender as she calmed her down and cleaned her wounds.  

An hour later, Ashlyn was ready to leave.

"You really didn't have to wait." Ashlyn said.

"Yeah, I did." Gunny smiled.

"And why is that?" Ashlyn asked.

"If I had left, I wouldn't be able to do this." Gunny said as he kissed her.

"So, was it worth the wait?" Ashlyn giggled.

"Definitely, how about some dinner?" Gunny asked.

"I'd love to." Ashlyn smiled.

They left the hospital and drove north.  Once they made it to Alexandria they chose a small casual restaurant and relaxed over a good meal and a bottle of wine.

"What made you pick this wine?" Ashlyn asked.

"Sam was raving about it." Gunny laughed. "I figured I should try it."

"That's Sam, pushes her ideas on everyone." Ashlyn laughed.

"You guys are so different, how did you end up such good friends?" Gunny asked.

"Her father was stationed at the Presidio of Monterey, when we were kids, and she was a typical Army brat.  The wild child, we met in school and 6 months later her father was sent to Germany.  We wrote all the time.  Sort of like that movie Beaches, we became best friends through letters.  When she decided to go to NYU for grad school, she convinced me to do the same.  Her mom died when she was born and her dad died a few years ago.  I'm her only family now." Ashlyn said.

"That must be hard for her." Gunny said.

"Who Lucy?" Ashlyn laughed. "Don't let her hear you saying that.  She's always been very independent and says she doesn't need anyone."

"What about relationships?" Gunny asked. 

"She's had a few. She's never stayed in one place long enough.  Alexandria is where her apartment is, but she's only here about 2 weeks a month total. Sam's not the conventional type; she meets a guy, it's usually very heated for a while and then she drops him, she's never wanted anything serious. Why do you ask?" Ashlyn replied.

"No reason.  Although Tiner is kind of taken with her," Gunny laughed. 

"Really? Sam said he was adorable, like a little brother.  I hope he's not really interested." Ashlyn said, "Sam would crush him." 

"I think we should let them worry about it. I want to know more about you." Gunny said. 

"What do you want to know?" Ashlyn asked.

"Everything," Gunny said with a smile.

They spent the rest of their dinner talking about their childhoods.  Gunny was amazed to learn that Ashlyn was an avid baseball fan.  She also spent her free time at a local clinic in DC, providing medical care to those without insurance.  She had a good sense of humor and loved classis movies.  Gunny just stared at her as she spoke.  In his eyes, she was the perfect woman.


	7. Navy Lawyers

**NAVY LAWYERS**

==========================================================================================================================

It had been a few days since Sam had met everyone at JAG.  She was sitting in her apartment writing her column and thinking about her flight that was leaving the next morning.  Finally, after a year writing the mundane, her editor was giving her a real story, a column on the military in Saudi Arabia.

**_The World According to Me by Sam Danaher_**

**_"Navy Lawyers"_**

When we think Navy lawyers, we think of the movie A Few Good Men. That's all we've got.  Too bad, Tom and Demi didn't do them justice.

_I had the chance to meet the real men and women of the Navy's Judge Advocate General's Office and let me tell you, they are the most interesting and eclectic group of individuals out there.  Case and point:_

_The team is headed by no nonsense Navy Seal.  Admiral AJ Chedwiggen, this is one man who is at home in the jungles of __Viet Nam__ as well as the courtroom.  Nothing gets by him.  If it did, his staff would catch it and throw it back at you quicker than you can blink.  His team a pilot, a Marine, a Naval Lieutenant and a submariner, a better front line defense a person could not ask for. _

_Commander Harmon Rabb – A top gun in every sense of the word.  With gold wings on his chest, this former aviator brings a passion to his legal strategies.  He is a leader among his peers and a positive role model to those coming up after him.  Commander Rabb has proven his creativity both in the air and the courtroom.  Whether representing the prosecution or the defense, there is no question that he takes his job at JAG seriously._

_Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie – The Chief of Staff.  The words beautiful and marine usually don't go hand in hand, but when you are speaking of this marine they do.  Colonel MacKenzie is not only beautiful; she is intelligent and tough.  Walk into a courtroom where she is trying a case and there is no question as to who is in control.  She takes command of the situation and never lets you forget that she is out for justice whether she wins or loses.  _

_Lieutenant Bud Roberts – What can one say? While in __Afghanistan__, this is a man, without regard to his own safety, he put himself in danger while saving a child from a landmine.  In the process Lieutenant Roberts lost his leg.  His dedication and desire to remain a part of the Naval World never faltered.  His positive outlook and demeanor serves as a reminder to all that it is not what happens in your life that matters but what you do with your life that counts._

_Commander Sturgis Turner –This former submariner traded in his bubblehead berth, for the courtroom.  Cool and collected at all times, he tries cases effortlessly.  His range and wealth of knowledge on any topic is astounding.  When speaking with him, there is a confidence and assurance you get.  He believes in the Navy and in what he does.  A finer officer would be hard to find. _

_As with any good team, they have support.  JAG's second line of defense is as impressive as its first._

_Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez – In civilian terms he is the office manager.  He isn't your ordinary office manager, he just returned from a tour of duty in __Afghanistan__. Looking at him, you can see the pride he has wearing his country's uniform and we should all be honored that he is protecting us. _

_Petty Office Jason Tiner, a nicer guy out there you won't find. He is the Admiral's Yeoman.  Some might think he is merely a secretary, but he is so much more. Tiner is studying to become a lawyer.  He serves his country by day and takes classes at night, another Naval lawyer coming up through the ranks.  _

_Lieutenant Harriet Sims is with the Inspector General's office and assigned to JAG.  She is the soul of the office.  Lt. Sims assists everyone at JAG.   She is responsible for maintaining efficiency, integrity and moral.  Spend thirty seconds with Lt. Sims and you will see why she is the perfect person for the job._

_So there you have it, a brief look at the men and women of JAG, yet another reason why we should be proud of our armed forces.  _

_As always, when you see a member of the military, active or retired, thank them.  They are the reason for your freedom.  _

Sam ended every column with the same tag line, regardless of the topic.  She truly believed it.  She hit send and off the column went to her editor.  

**TWO DAYS LATER – JAG OFFICES**

Everyone was sitting around reading Sam's column.  

"I wonder if the Commander and Colonel have seen this." Tiner asked.

"They do have papers in Norfolk." Gunny laughed.

"I thought they would be back by now." Harriet said.

"Apparently, the investigation is taking longer than expected." Sturgis said.

"Guess it wasn't as simple as anyone thought." Bud commented.

"Is it ever?" Sturgis replied.

"Has anyone spoken to Sam?" Harriet asked, "Do we thank her?"

"She left yesterday." Tiner said. "She won't be back for a week."

"And how do you know that?" Gunny asked.

"I talked her before she left." Tiner said proudly. "She's my friend."

"Doc didn't mention that she was leaving." Gunny said.

"Ashlyn didn't know, Sam didn't tell her because she was afraid she would get upset." Tiner said.

"Where did she go?" Gunny asked.

"Saudi Arabia." Tiner said. "Her editor gave her a story."

"Ashlyn's not going to like this." Gunny said.

"So don't tell her." Tiner replied.

"I have to tell her, now that I know." Gunny said.

"Did you say Sam Danaher was going to Saudi Arabia, Tiner?" AJ asked.

"Yes, Sir. She's working on a story." Tiner said.

"Interesting, Clayton Webb is over there as well." AJ smiled.

"You think that country is big enough for the both of them, Sir." Sturgis said.

**NORFOLK******

Mac and Harm poured over the list of Ensigns that were from the class of 2002.  Luckily, most of them were not in port.   

"Mac, how about we order a pizza?" Harm suggested.

"Ok, I could eat." Mac said. "Don't even think about saying it."

"I wasn't going to say a word." Harm smiled as he placed the order.

"Harm, were there any secret societies when you were at the Academy?" Mac asked looking over the papers.

"No, but then I wouldn't know would I?" Harm laughed.

"Come on, seriously could these Ensigns have been part of a group?" Mac asked.

"I doubt it, why risk everything for a secret group?" Harm replied.

There was a knock on the door.  "That was fast." Harm said getting up.

"It hasn't even been 10 minutes." Mac said. "Harm, it's my room, I'll get the door."

"Sorry to disturb you ma'am." The Petty officer said. "The CO asked me to get you. There's been another beating."

"An Ensign?" Harm asked.

"Oh, yes Sir." The Petty Officer replied.

"Let's go." Mac said.

They went to the base infirmary to find Ensign Michaels dazed but not seriously injured.

"Can you tell us what happened, Ensign?" Harm asked.

"Sir, I was returning from a night of liberty and someone struck me from behind." Michaels said.

"Did you see who it was?" Mac asked.

"No Ma'am, although the person ran like a girl." Michaels replied.

"Are you saying a woman did this?" Harm asked.

"No Sir, I'm saying who ever it was ran, like a girl." Michaels reiterated.

"Lieutenant," Mac turned to the nurse on duty. "Were the other victims returning from liberty?"

"I can check that for you ma'am." She replied.

A few minutes later she returned with the files.

"Yes, ma'am. All of them had liberty and had been at the same establishment." The Lieutenant said.

"There's our link." Harm said. "I think we need to check this place out."

"I hate to say this, but I think we need to restrict all Ensigns to base." Mac said.

"You're right." Harm replied. "You call the CO, I am going to go to this bar."

"Harm, don't go alone." Mac said.

"Aww you care." Harm joked.

"Commander, I don't think it's wise you go alone." Mac said.

"Colonel, I'll be fine." Harm said and took off.

**ASHLYN'S APARTMENT**

Ashlyn had just gotten home and taken off her shoes when there was a knock at her door. _Who could that be?_ She wondered, she was tired and wanted to sleep.

"Gunny. What brings you here?" Ashlyn asked. "This is nice, come in."

"How are you?" Gunny asked.

"After another 36 hour shift, I'm exhausted." Ashlyn said. "But seeing you just gave me a burst of energy."

"That has to be the nicest thing that anyone has said to me." Gunny smiled and gave her a hug. Ashlyn quickly turned that hug into a kiss.

"Now what brings you here?" Ashlyn asked.

"Did you know that Tiner and Sam have become pretty fast friends? Gunny asked.

"Yes, Sam told me he's like the little brother she never had." Ashlyn said. "Why, is it a problem?"

"No, it's just that. Well, it's like this." Gunny stammered

"Gunny, is Jason falling for Sam or something?" Ashlyn laughed.

"Oh, no not at all. He sees her like a big sister.  I think he gets a kick out of her drinking and smoking." Gunny laughed.

"Is she still smoking?" Ashlyn laughed. "She said she quit."

"Tiner said it's only when she drinks. I guess there's a lot she doesn't tell you." Gunny added.

"Victor, are you trying to tell me something?" Ashlyn asked.

"Tiner mentioned that Sam was out of town." Gunny stated.

"Yes, she went to England.  She's doing a story on the best places for fish and chips or something like that."

"She told Tiner she was going to Saudi Arabia." Gunny said nervously.

"She's where?" Ashlyn yelled. "I'll kill her!"

"I think that's why she didn't tell you." Gunny said. "She'll be safe; she's going to be Prince Sultan Airbase." 

"You don't know, Sam.  Somehow she'll get into trouble.  We didn't nickname her Lucy for nothing." Ashlyn said. 

"I am sure she will be fine." Gunny said putting his arms around her.

"I can't believe she did this." Ashlyn said shaking her head. "And she told Jason."

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you." Gunny said.

"No, I'm glad you did. Why did you tell me?" Ashlyn asked.

"I don't want to keep secrets from you." Gunny said.

"Thank you. At least someone isn't keeping secrets from me." Ashlyn said getting up.  She started pacing around her apartment, mumbling things Gunny could not understand.

"Hey Doc, you are going to wear a hole in the carpet. Come sit down." Gunny said.

"I can't believe this." Ashlyn said still pacing and throwing her arms in the air. "I am going to be a wreck until she calls."

"Doc, calm down." Gunny said getting up and holding her still. "She'll be fine; I know someone who is there right now. I will get word to him." _He was thinking of Webb.  That should be cute._

"You will?" Ashlyn said. 

"If he can be reached," Gunny said hugging her.

Ashlyn sat down on the couch and exhaled.  Gunny walked over, gave her a kiss and started towards the door.  "Get some rest."

"Gunny, could you stay a bit." Ashlyn asked.

"Yeah, I can." Gunny smiled and sat down with her.

Ashlyn cuddled up next to Gunny and rested her head on his chest.  Gunny instinctively wrapped his arms around her and sighed contently.  They didn't move until morning.


	8. Trouble Ahead

**TROUBLE AHEAD**

==========================================================================================================================

**SUDSY'S BAR – ****NORFOLK******

Harm walked into the bar and looked around.  It was a few degrees above a dive and full of both enlisted men and low ranking officers.  Harm was basically unnoticed since he wasn't wearing his uniform.  He liked that he was able to move around and not have lower ranks gawk at him.  No one would know who he was except one person…

"Commander Rabb, I didn't think you would hang out in a place like this." Amanda said.

"Oh, Amanda, I could say the same about you." Harm smiled.

"Well, I live near here.  My friends and I come here to relax." Amanda replied.

"Same with me." Harm said sipping his beer.  "Can I get you something?"

"No thanks, I'm set." Amanda replied and walked away.

Harm continued to survey the bar.  Minutes became hours and finally people stared to drift out.  He watched as a group of ensigns left together.  They were a group and it didn't worry him, since all of the victims had been alone.  He chatted a bit with the bartenders asking them if they noticed anything unusual.  They didn't know anything.  Not that it was a surprise; no one knew anything.  Closing time came and Harm took his leave.  He drove back to the base and was headed for Mac's room to tell her he was back, when he saw a figure moving toward the docks.

Before he could shout a warning, he saw the figure raise an arm in a threatening gesture to the figure in front. He ran and watched helplessly as the person struck the person.

"Hold it right there." Harm called out as he approached the two. "Stop."

The figure disappeared into the shadows and Harm knelt beside the ensign who was laying on the ground.  He removed his jacket to provide some support for his head.  Harm should have been paying attention to his surroundings; suddenly everything went black.  

**MAC'S ROOM**

Mac was pacing in her room.  _It's after __midnight__, why isn't he back yet?_ She thought. _I should have never let him go alone. _She picked up a file, sat down to read it and threw it on the desk.  She called his cell phone and got voice mail.

Another 30 minutes passed, _if you're in trouble ok, if you're ok you are in so much trouble._ Mac warned Harm in her mind.  Finally there was a knock at her door.

"Harm, you have no idea how worried…" Mac said as she opened the door and saw two SP officers standing at her door.

"Colonel MacKenzie." The Shore Patrol Officer said.

"What's wrong?" Mac asked cutting him off. "Where's Commander Rabb?"

"Ma'am, he's been injured, he's at the base hospital." The officer said.

"What happened?" Mac asked, as she grabbed her jacket.

"We're not sure Ma'am, we found him with Ensign Riley, the were both attacked." The officer replied. "I will escort you to the hospital."

"It's not necessary.  I have my car." Mac replied.

"Ma'am, the CO's orders. Safety in numbers, no one is to go anywhere alone." The second officer replied.

""Fine, let's go." Mac said as she got into their car.

**BASE********HOSPITAL******

Mac barely waited for the car to stop before she jumped out and ran in.  

"Lieutenant, where is Commander Rabb?" Mac demanded.

"Colonel, please relax.  He's with the doctor right now." The Lieutenant replied.

"Is he conscious?" Mac asked.

"No, neither he, nor the Ensign are." She answered.

"Was the ensign from the class of 2002?" Mac asked.

"Let me check the records, one moment please." The Lieutenant stated.

Mac paced back and forth.  She was going to call the Admiral, but decided to wait until she had something to report.  _He better be okay, he's going to ruin all my plans. _Twenty minutes later the nurse returned.

"Colonel, Ensign Riley was in the class of 2002." The Lieutenant replied. "And he's come to."

"That's wonderful, what about Commander Rabb?" Mac asked.

"No change as of yet, Ma'am." The Lieutenant stated. 

"I would like to speak with Ensign Riley." Mac said, going into Marine mode.

"I'll check with the doctor." The Lieutenant replied.

The Lieutenant went to speak with the doctor and Mac resume her pacing.  She needed to talk to someone, but whom? Harm was whom she would turn to when she needed to talk to someone.  There wasn't anyone.

Both the Lieutenant and the doctor came out at the same time.

"Ma'am, you can see Ensign Riley when you're ready.  This is Commander Perkins, he was attending to Commander Rabb."

"How is he Commander?" Mac asked.

"Colonel MacKenzie, let's sit." Perkins said. 

"No, just tell me. Is he alive?" Mac asked with a worried tone.

"Yes, but the injuries he sustained were worse then the ensign's.  It looks as if he was hit from above." Perkins said.  "More force was used, the ensign's injuries indicate that whoever hit him was shorter."

"That doesn't make sense, the Commander is 6'4" unless the ensign is 7 feet tall and the culprit somewhere between the two how could that be?" Mac asked.

"Or, the Commander could have been tending to the ensign when he was struck." Perkins said. "Kneeling down perhaps."

"What is the prognosis?" Mac asked.

"Right now, I can't say.  He is unconscious, but that is not uncommon with head injuries of this magnitude." Perkins stated. "We just have to wait and see."

"And then what?" Mac asked.

"Colonel, he's not in a coma. That's a good sign.  So far there is no indications of any hematomas or swelling in the brain. We just have to wait.  The Commander's healing himself and it may take time." Perkins said.

"Thank you." Mac said. "Lieutenant, I'd like to see the ensign now."

"Right this way, Ma'am." The Lieutenant replied, and led Mac to the ensign's room.

"Ensign Riley, I'm Colonel MacKenzie, how are you feeling?" Mac said.

"I've been better, Ma'am." Riley tried to smile.

"I'm sure you have." Mac replied. "Ensign do you remember anything?"

"Just that I was walking back to billeting and I heard someone call my name." Riley said. "The next thing I was getting clobbered."

"Did you recognize the voice of the person calling you?" Mac asked.

"It was a familiar woman, but I can't place it." Riley answered.

"Are you saying a woman hit you?" Mac asked.

"I don't know if a woman hit me, but it was definitely a woman who called me." Riley said.

"Thank you, Ensign. Get some rest." Mac said and she left the room.

Mac left the ensign and went to the desk, "May I see Commander Rabb?"

"Yes, Ma'am." The Lieutenant said. "Follow me."

Mac walked into Harm's room.  He was lying in the bed with monitors around him and gauze wrapped around his head.  There was small dots of blood indicating where his injuries where.  Mac looked at Harm's pale face and pulled a chair closer to the bedside.  She sat down and instinctively took his hand.  She looked up at the monitors; his heart was beating strong and brain activity looked normal.

"Harm," Mac whispered. "Would you mind waking up? I need to talk to you."

She squeezed his hand and sat back in the chair.  About an hour later, a nurse came in and said she needed to get Harm's vitals.  Reluctantly, Mac left the room, and stood outside the door.  It was approaching 6am and she decided now would be a good time to contact the Admiral.

"Chegwidden." AJ said as he picked up the phone.

"Admiral, this is Colonel MacKenzie." Mac stated.

"Colonel, what's going on that you are calling so early?" AJ asked.

"Sir, last night we got a lead in the beatings.  Commander Rabb went to a local bar." Mac said.

"And where is the Commander now?" AJ didn't want to ask.

"Sir, the Commander apparently came to the aid of an ensign who was attacked and he was injured." Mac said quickly.  "Sir, he's in ICU, with a head trauma."

"What's the prognosis?" AJ asked.

"At this time there is none Sir, they said we have to wait and see." Mac stated. 

"That's not good enough." AJ yelled into the phone. "Mac, I'm sorry."

"I understand Sir, I would like to yell as well." Mac replied.

"I'm sending the Gunny down there." AJ stated. "I want this resolved.  No one touches my people."

"Aye Sir." Mac said. "If it's acceptable, I would like to contact Gunny."

"Very well.  Tell him I want him there yesterday." AJ said.

"Yes Sir." Mac said.

"And Mac," AJ said calmly, "Tell the Commander he has a hard head and I'm praying for him."

"Will do Sir." Mac said with a smile in her voice.  She disconnected and called Gunny.

**ASHLYN'S APARTMENT**

"Victor," Ashlyn nudged him, "your phone."

"Morning," Gunny said.

"Your phone." Ashlyn repeated handing it to him.

"Galindez," Gunny said waking up.

"Gunny, it's Colonel MacKenzie." Mac said. "The Admiral wants you in Norfolk ASAP."

"What's going on, Ma'am?" Gunny asked.

"Commander Rabb's been attacked, he's unconscious and the Admiral wants you down here to assist with the investigation." Mac said.

"Ma'am, are you okay." Gunny asked.

"I'm fine, I wasn't with him." Mac replied.

"I'm leaving now, I'll be there in three hours." Gunny replied and disconnected the call.

"What's going on?" Ashlyn asked.

"That was Colonel MacKenzie, Commander Rabb was attacked and is unconscious.  The Admiral wants me to go to Norfolk to assist with the investigation." Gunny replied.

"Oh my goodness." Ashlyn said. "Did the Colonel mention, what they were doing for him?"

"No, she didn't say anything.  She sounded a bit upset." Gunny said.

"I'm coming with you." Ashlyn said.

"Why?" Gunny asked.

"I'm a doctor, and an ER doctor.  I deal with traumas.  I may be able to help your friends." Ashlyn said.

"That's really nice of you, but what about work?" Gunny asked.

"I just got off a 36 hour shift, I don't have to be back for the next 48. I'll follow you in my car." Ashlyn said.

She went and grabbed a bag and was back in the living room in five minutes.

"How did you pack so fast?" Gunny asked as they walked to their cars.

"I always have a bag packed. Don't ask." Ashlyn replied.

"Let's go." Gunny said and they took off for Norfolk.

**NORFOLK********BASE********HOSPITAL******

Three hours later, Gunny and Ashlyn pulled up to the base hospital.  Gunny let the guard know that Ashlyn was with him and to let her pass.

"Colonel MacKenzie, has there been any change?" Gunny asked walking to Mac.

"No, there hasn't." Mac replied. "Dr. Spaulding, what are you doing here?"

"Good morning, Colonel. I thought I could be of some help.  Maybe get some answers for you." Ashlyn smiled.

"That's nice of you, but they haven't told me anything." Mac said.

"Would you let me give it a try?" Ashlyn asked.

"Of course." Mac said and quietly turned to Gunny, "You've found a good one there."

"I know Ma'am." Gunny replied with some pride.

"Excuse me, my name is Dr. Ashlyn Spaulding." Ashlyn said showing her hospital ID. "I'd like to speak to the doctor handling the Rabb case."

"One moment please." The Lieutenant replied.

"Dr. Spaulding, I'm Dr. Perkins. You didn't have to come all the way down here." Perkins replied.

"When I heard what happened, I thought it would be best." Ashlyn said, "The Commander is a friend of sorts."

"Where do you work?" Perkins asked.

"I'm an attending at Mary Washington.  I deal with these kinds of trauma all day long." Ashlyn said.

"Colonel MacKenzie?" Perkins called. "Is this acceptable to you? Releasing information to Dr. Spaulding?"

"Absolutely. " Mac replied. "We need to go see the CO, she will be here in my absence."

"Come this way, Doctor." Perkins said to Ashlyn.

Commander Perkins and Ashlyn went to an office and discussed Harm's case.  When they were done, Ashlyn was granted privileges to review all of Harm's files.

"His brain activity looks good." Ashlyn commented.

"We aren't sure why he isn't waking up." Perkins said.

"You did a CT?" Ashlyn asked.

"Of course, it all looks good." Perkins said. "Honestly, I've never seen anything like this."

"May I see that side view again?" Ashlyn asked.

Perkins pulled the side view again for Ashlyn. "It looks clean." Perkins said.

"Clean, but not perfect." Ashlyn said pointing to a small spot. "Right there."

"Oh my god, I never saw that." Perkins said.

"Dr. Perkins, I missed it my first time too." Ashlyn said. "He's got pressure slowly building up, it needs to be relieved."

"I've never done anything like that before, I wouldn't even know how to start."

"You've been lucky." Ashlyn said. "I've had to do the procedure, several times."

"Then Commander Rabb is the lucky one." Perkins said. "I'll get everything ready."

Twenty minutes later, Harm was being wheeled into the operating room.  Mac and Gunny were called and returned to the hospital.

"Doc, are you sure you can do this?" Gunny asked. "I didn't mean that way."

"I know, I've done this before, under more hectic circumstances." Ashlyn said.

"Dr, Spaulding…" Mac said. 

"It's going to be fine." Ashlyn smiled.

Ashlyn and Perkins went to take care of Harm.

Three hours later, she came back out.  She looked exhausted.  Gunny and Mac both jumped up when they saw her walking towards them.

"How is he?" Mac asked.

"He's going to be fine." Ashlyn replied.

"I have never seen such precision before." Perkins said walking behind her.

"He's in recovery now." Ashlyn said.

"We'll let you know when you can see him." Perkins said.

"I think the Colonel, can see him now." Ashlyn said, she picked up on Mac's more than co-worker concern earlier.

"You're the expert." Perkins replied. "Colonel, follow me."

"You know you're amazing." Gunny said hugging her. "You saved me, you just saved the Commander."

"Gunny, I didn't exactly save you. You're injury was not life threatening." Ashlyn laughed.

"Who was talking about my injury?" Gunny smiled.

"Thanks, Victor." Ashlyn smiled. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Gunny said.

"How long has the Colonel been in love with the Commander?" Ashlyn asked.


	9. Amnesia

**AMNESIA**

==========================================================================================================================

**RECOVERY ROOM**

Mac walked into the recovery room and sat next to Harm.  Again she held his hand, and this time tears rolled down her cheeks.  How was this happening? She was grateful to Ashlyn; she just saved the life of the man she loved.  Now, Harm needed to wake up so Mac could tell him.  Her plans were quickly amended.  Mac had planned to do everything in her power to make Harm realize his feelings first; this injury changed that, Mac wasn't going to wait.  Talk about needing a smack in the head to bring you to your senses.

**Two hours later**

"Everything looks good.  The rapid eye movement means he's coming back." Ashlyn said.

"I wish he would wake up." Mac said.

"Talk to him, let him know you're here." Ashlyn smiled. "Call if you need anything."

"Harm, it's time to wake up flyboy.  You've had enough rest.  It's time to get back to work.  We need to find out who did this to you." Mac said. "Hey you lazy squid, get up."

"Hey…" Harm said quietly. "Stop calling me lazy."

"Hey," Mac said, "You scared me."

"Sorry." Harm smiled. "Where am I?"

  
"The base hospital," Mac replied. "You got a bump on the head."

"At least I get to see my wife's face, before some nurse's." Harm replied.

"What?" Mac asked.

"You said I was in a hospital. Usually nurses are all over the place." Harm said.

"Yes they are; what was that about your wife?" Mac asked.

"Isn't that what a female spouse is called? Or do marines use a different term?" Harm teased.

"Harm what are you talking about?" Mac asked.

"You're my wife. Are you sure it was me that got hit in the head?" Harm asked.

"No, yes, I mean." Mac said.

"I love you.  I'm glad we got married." Harm said.

Mac didn't know how to respond.  She just smiled at Harm. "I'm going to get Dr. Spaulding."

"I'll be here." Harm replied.

**HALLWAY**

Mac walked back to the waiting area to find Gunny and Ashlyn sitting together.  

"Dr. Spaulding, could I speak with you?" Mac asked.

"Of course and please call me Ashlyn." Ashlyn replied getting up.

"Before you go, Colonel,   am going to call the Admiral, is there anything you want me to tell him? Gunny asked.

"Just that the Commander is awake," Mac said.

"Yes, Ma'am" Gunny said enthusiastically.

"Ashlyn, Harm is acting strange." Mac said.

"Colonel, he's been through a major trauma.  It's been two hours since the surgery.  I am surprised he's already awake." Ashlyn said.

"Please call me Mac, but that's not what I mean." Mac said. "He thinks we're married."

"Excuse me?" Ashlyn asked.

"He thinks we're married." Mac repeated.

"Mac, I hate to be personal but are you and the Commander involved?" Ashlyn asked.

"No, not really. Not in that sense." Mac replied.

"May I be blunt?" Ashlyn asked.

"Sure." Mac said.

"I sensed that you have feelings for him, any chance they are returned." Ashlyn asked.

"I was working on finding out." Mac said.

"I think you have your answer." Ashlyn said. "Let me talk to him alone."  

Ashlyn went into Harm's room to check everything.

"Good afternoon, Commander. I am Dr. Ashlyn Spaulding." Ashlyn said.

"You're Gunny's friend." Harm smiled.

"You remembered." Ashlyn smiled.

"But you aren't a Naval Doctor." Harm said.

"No, I'm not, but I thought I could help." Ashlyn replied. "Tell me what else do you remember?"

"How far back?" Harm asked.

"Tell me everything." Ashlyn said as she sat down.

"I was born to Trish and Harmon Rabb…" Harm started.

"Not that far back." Ashlyn laughed. "Fast forward a bit."

"I am a navy lawyer; I married my Sarah two years ago after I ruined her wedding to Brumby when I crashed my plane.  We work together, it's hard sometimes, but we make it work.  Where is Mac?" Harm asked.

"She's outside, she'll be back soon." Ashlyn said. "Do you have children?"

"I hope not, because I don't remember any." Harm laughed.

"You don't. You're safe there." Ashlyn replied. "What else?"

"We were in Norfolk investigating a recent rash of ensign beatings. Hey, how is that ensign I found?" Harm asked.

"He's fine. You remember that too." Ashlyn said.

"Yeah, my memory is fine.  Why do you keep asking?" Harm questioned.

"Just making sure," Ashlyn said.

"Can I see Mac now?" Harm asked.

"I'll go get her." Ashlyn said. "But first the nurse needs to check your vitals."

Ashlyn went back to Mac and found her sitting with Gunny.

"All his memories seem in tact," Ashlyn announced.  "He seems to have added some."

"You could say that." Mac replied.

"He told me he ruined your wedding by crashing his plane?" Ashlyn asked.

"You could say that, too." Mac smiled.

"Well, he also seems to think you were married shortly there after." Ashlyn informed her.

"He thinks he and the Colonel are married?" Gunny said.

"I have never seen this before.  It's almost a reversed amnesia. He has some pretty strong memories there.  Go with it for now." Ashlyn said. "I don't know what kind of trauma he could suffer if he finds out the truth."

Mac went back to Harm's room to talk to him.

"How you feeling?" Mac asked.

"Better, now that I see you." Harm smiled.

"You know, Dr. Spaulding saved your life." Mac informed him.

"She did?" Harm said. "Good thing Gunny knows her."

"Ashlyn saw a hematoma on your scan the doctors missed." Mac said.

"Mac, what's wrong?" Harm asked.

"Nothing, why?" Mac asked.

"You haven't even kissed me." Harm said. "I would think you would want to."

"Oh, right." Mac said getting up and kissing Harm on the cheek.

"No wonder we don't have kids." Harm mumbled.

"What did you say?" Mac asked.

"At least I don't have any cracked ribs." Harm said. "Mac, is everything ok?"

"I'm just worried about you." Mac said.

"I'm fine, so any leads?" Harm asked.

"The only thing Ensign Riley said was a woman called him before he got hit." Mac told him.

"A woman did this to me?" Harm asked.

"Apparently," Mac smiled. "I have to get back to work, Gunny wants to see you."

"Ok, send him in." Harm said. Mac left and got Gunny.

"How are you, Sir?" Gunny asked.

"I had a hole drilled in my head. Pretty good I guess." Harm said.

"That's good to hear." Gunny replied.

"I hear your Doctor saved my life." Harm said.

"Yes she did Sir." Gunny smiled.

"Gunny, keep an eye on Mac for me." Harm said. "I think this hit her harder than she's admitting." 

"She was pretty shook up, Sir." Gunny replied.

"Ok, enough visitors. The Commander needs to rest." Ashlyn said walking into the room.

"You got it, Doc." Gunny said. "The Colonel and I need to get back to work."

"So, do I. I have a very special patient here.  It's not every one that let's me drill into their skull." Ashlyn said. "Gunny, be careful."

"You care about him, don't you?" Harm asked after Gunny left.

"I do." Ashlyn said checking Harm's pupils.

"Act on it." Harm advised. "Don't waste time."

"I'll keep that in mind Commander. Thanks." Ashlyn replied.

Ashlyn left the room to give Harm some quiet so he could rest.  She went in search of Commander Perkins to discuss the procedure.

**HARM'S ROOM**

"Commander Rabb?" Amanda said quietly.

"Hey, Amanda," Harm smiled. "What brings you here?"

"I heard what happened so I thought I would stop by and check on you." Amanda smiled.

"That's very sweet of you, have a seat." Harm said.

"Thanks, so do you remember what happened?" Amanda asked.

"Nothing really, why do you ask?" Harm replied.

"It's just all so terrible." Amanda said.

"Not to worry. We'll get to the bottom of this." Harm assured her.

"Oh, I'm not worried Commander." Amanda said getting up.

"I guess you don't have to be, you're not an ensign." Harm said.

"No, I'm not." Amanda replied.

"Excuse me; I didn't know you had a visitor." Ashlyn said walking in.

"Hey Doc, how are you?" Harm asked.

"Just fine, Commander.  We need to take a little trip." Ashlyn said as two orderlies came in.

"Where we going?" Harm asked.

"Well, after drilling into your skill, I want to take some pictures of my work." Ashlyn joked. "Actually, we need to take another CT to make sure everything is copasetic." 

"Amanda; thanks for stopping by." Harm said.

"See you again, Commander." Amanda said and left the room.

"Come on boys, let's get going." Harm said.

Forty-five minutes later, Harm was wheeled back into his room.  They helped him get settled and Harm rang for the nurse. 

"Yes, Commander, how can I help you?" She asked.

"Has my wife, I mean Colonel MacKenzie been back?" Harm asked.

"No Sir, but she has called to check on how you are doing." She replied.

"Thanks." Harm said looking at his hand as the nurse turned to walk out. "Oh, one more thing."

"I can't find my watch, or my academy ring. Do you have them?" Harm asked.

"We gave all your personal effects to the Colonel Sir." She replied.

"Oh good, they'll be safe with her." Harm said.

Mac came back later that evening and Harm was sleeping.  She quietly sat with him and watched him sleep.  Gunny and Ashlyn invited her to join them for dinner but she declined.  She wanted to be there when Harm woke up.  She was after all his wife.  Mac began to doze off, the events of the past 24 hours coupled with a day of investigating that lead nowhere, were taking their toll on her.

"Hey sleepyhead," Harm said.

"How are you feeling?" Mac asked.

"Better, how is the investigation going?" Harm asked.

"Not good, we went to Sudsy's and spoke with the bartenders.  They said the women there were the regulars." Mac replied.

"I know that's the angle." Harm said. "It has to be."

"Harm, we need to figure out why these ensigns are being targeted. And why you." Mac said.

"I wasn't a target, I was in the way." Harm replied.

"Good point." Mac said.

"Oh, Amanda came to see me today." Harm said. "I guess my gold wings did impress her."

"Please." Mac said rolling her eyes. "It's not that impressive."

"It worked on you." Harm smiled. 

"I really want to work the Academy angle." Mac said, ignoring his comment.

"You believe it has something to do with the class of 2002?" Harm questioned.

"Five victims all graduated together." Mac said. "Is there any other link?"

"You tell me." Harm replied.

"They are from different areas of the country, different social and economic backgrounds, different ethnic groups…" Mac stated.

"The only thing in common is the academy." Harm interrupted.

"You got it." Mac said. "Listen, you get some rest.  I'll be back in the morning. I want to call the Admiral before it gets too late." 

"See you in the morning." Harm said and puckered.  Mac leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

She left his room and called the Admiral. He immediately asked how Harm was and then about the investigation.  Mac advised him of the progress or lack there of on the investigation.

"And the Commander?" AJ asked again.

"Doing… well… he's better, Sir," Mac said with hesitation.

"Colonel, what aren't you telling me?" AJ asked.

"Sir, it's a bit strange. Harm is having memory problems." Mac said.

"That's not uncommon with head injuries. I am sure he will get his memory back." AJ said reassuringly.

"Oh no Sir, he hasn't forgotten anything." Mac said biting her lip. "He seems to have added some."

"Added some?" AJ asked. "Care to elaborate?"

"Sir, he thinks we are married." Mac said quickly.

"We, you and I? Or we, you and he?" AJ asked.

"He and I, Sir," Mac replied.

"Well, isn't that a pretty kettle of fish." AJ said trying to hide his humor. "And what do the doctors think?"

"Ashlyn said to go with it for now.  It should clear up." Mac replied.

"Ashlyn?" AJ questioned.

"Gunny's friend, she came down here when she heard what happened.  It's a good thing she did, she saved Harm's life." Mac said.

"Don't you mean your husband's?" AJ said laughing.

"With all due respect Sir, it's not funny." Mac protested.

"Forgive me Mac, but from where I am sitting, yes it is." AJ said. 

"Sir, I don't know what I am going to do if he doesn't get it together." Mac replied.

"Worry about that later, Mac. Right now you need to solve this case and get Harm back here." AJ said.

"Yes Sir, I will." Mac replied. "I will speak with you tomorrow."

"Good night, Mac." AJ said. He was tempted to say Mrs. Rabb, but he realized Mac would not see the humor.

The nurse gave Harm a sedative and he was beginning to fall asleep when he saw a figure in his doorway.

"Who's there?" Harm asked.

"Just me Commander," Amanda replied, walking over to him.

"What are you doing here?" Harm asked.

"Just finishing up," Amanda said. "Some of you academy boys just won't die."

"We what?" Harm said.

"Die, you all need to die." Amanda said as she put a pillow over his face.

**THE HALLWAY outside Harm's Room**

"Dinner was wonderful." Ashlyn said.

"The company was wonderful." Gunny smiled.

"Thanks for getting me a room." Ashlyn said. "I couldn't drive back tonight."

"Hey, it's the least we could do." Gunny said.

"Let me check on the Commander and then we're off." Ashlyn said as the turned into his room. "Oh my god, what are you doing?"

"Call security." Gunny said as he grabbed Amanda.

Ashlyn yelled for security and then pressed the call button.  She grabbed the oxygen mask and placed it over Harm's mouth.

"Commander, you're ok." Ashlyn said calmly. "Breath slowly, let the mask help you."

"Corporal, put this woman in restraints." Gunny ordered. "Someone get Colonel MacKenzie."

Mac came flying into the hospital. "What's going on?" 

"Colonel, I think we found our attacker." Gunny said.

"Is Harm ok?" Mac asked, not paying attention.

"He's fine." Ashlyn said. "We got there before she could do any damage."

"Take her to the CO's office. I'll be there shortly." Mac ordered and went to Harm's room.

"Looks like Ashlyn, saved me again." Harm said as Mac walked in.

"I can't believe Amanda tried to kill you." Mac said.

"I can't wait to find out why." Harm replied.

Mac looked at Harm and slowly shook her head.  "I can't believe this."

"Mac, what?" Harm said.

"Twice in less than 24 hours, I almost lost you." Mac said softly.

"I guess this is the 'for worse' part." Harm smiled.

"I can't believe you're making jokes." Mac said.  She leaned over and kissed Harm. "I love you." 

"I was wondering when you were going to get around to saying that. I love you, too." Harm said.

"I have to go and find out what is going on." Mac said walking to the door.

"I'll be here." Harm said.

Mac left the room; she got in the hallway and leaned up against the wall. She had finally admitted her feelings to Harm.  Too bad he thought it was just his wife telling him something he already knew.


	10. Family Revenge

**FAMILY REVENGE**

==========================================================================================================================

**NORFOLK******

Mac walked into the CO's office in full marine mode.

"Who are you?" Mac demanded of Amanda.

"Amanda Adams, and I don't have to say anymore.  I want a lawyer." Amanda replied.

"You're not under arrest." Mac snapped. "Why were you trying to kill Commander Rabb?"

"Because he didn't die last night," Amanda simply replied.

"Why did you try to kill him last night? Why are you attacking the ensigns?" Mac asked.

"Those privileged ones." Amanda seethed. "They don't deserve to be here."

"What are you talking about?" Mac asked.

"Colonel, can I speak with you for a moment." Gunny asked.

Mac and Gunny left the room.

"What's up?" Mac asked.

"Ma'am, I checked the record for Amanda Adams, she doesn't exist." Gunny said.

"What do you mean? The navy does proper background checks." Mac said.

"Her social security number is linked to Amanda Williams." Gunny said.

"So she's changed her name, now we have to find out why." Mac said walking back into the room. "Ms. Williams, any reason why you changed your name?"

"It's not a crime to change your name." Amanda answered.

"Either way, you've murdered one man, attempted murder on four others; two of whom are in comas." Mac informed her.

"And if you hadn't been here, I would have taken care of the rest of those from the class of 2002." Amanda snapped.

"Why are you targeting the class of 2002?" Mac asked.

"They are a mean group." Amanda said and began to weep. "All Academy men are. They don't care about anyone but themselves.  They don't have to work, they are handed their careers.  Not like you, you worked your way up."

"We all work our way up." Mac stated. "Why are you targeting these men?"

"You can't understand." Amanda replied.

"Gunny, follow me." Mac said walking to him. "Call Annapolis, find out if there was anyone who entered in 1998 with the last name Williams." 

"Yes, Ma'am," Gunny said and went to get the information.

Mac called the local police and advised them of the current situation.  While she waited for them to get to the base, Gunny returned.

"Colonel, there were 28 midshipmen who entered the academy in 1998 with the name Williams." Gunny announced and handed her the list.

"Some were enlisted men who had been recommended." Mac said as she looked over the list. "Look at this. Adam Williams."

"He never graduated, Ma'am." Gunny said.

"He's deceased." Mac replied and went back to Amanda. "Who is Adam Williams?"

"My brother," Amanda replied.

"What happened to him?" Mac asked.

"All he ever wanted to do was be in the Navy." Amanda said.

"He made it to Annapolis, what happened?" Mac asked.

"They laughed at him." Amanda said. "They didn't accept him."

"Amanda, what happened to your brother?" Mac asked.

"He killed himself." Amanda shouted. "He would have been part of the class of 2002.  If he didn't live, why should they?"

Mac just looked at Amanda, she was crazy.  The police arrived and took Amanda into custody.  Mac and Gunny just stood there. 

**BASE********HOSPITAL******

"How are you feeling?" Mac asked.

"Better now that you're here." Harm replied. "What happened?"

"Amanda's brother was accepted to Annapolis in 1998.  He would have graduated in 2002.  He committed suicide his first year.  No one knew Amanda was his sister because she used a different name." Mac stated.

"So, she was trying to kill those who she felt were responsible." Harm said.

"It's sad." Mac said, 

"Hey, any idea when I can go home?" Harm asked.

"I think they might want you to stay and get some rest." Mac said.

"I can get rest at home." Harm replied.

"That's up to the doctors." Mac answered.

"What's up to the doctors? Ashlyn asked walking in.

"When I can go home," Harm replied.

"I think by the end of next week." Ashlyn said. 

"So soon?" Mac asked.

"I think so, but Commander you need someone with you." Ashlyn said forgetting his memory problem.

"I've got that covered." Harm smiled and looked at Mac.

"Oh right," Ashlyn said. "Silly me."

"Yeah, silly you," Mac said under her breath.

"Well, I wanted to stop by and check on you before I left." Ashlyn said. "I need to get home."

"Thank you for everything," Harm said.

"I'm glad I could help." Ashlyn smiled. "Gunny has my number; when you get home don't hesitate to call if you need anything." 

"Thanks, Doctor." Harm said.

"Mac, walk me out." Ashlyn said.

"How long is this going to last?" Mac asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen anything like it." Ashlyn replied. "Maybe once you get him home, he will snap out of it." 

"Whose home? Do I take him back to my place?" Mac asked.

"If you do, I suggest you have some of his things there before he gets to your place." Ashlyn stated.

"This is unbelievable." Mac sighed.

**THE NEXT MORNING -HARM'S ROOM**

"Good morning." Harm said with a smile.

"How are you feeling?" Mac asked.

"Ready to leave," Harm replied.

"Harm, you need some rest." Mac stated.

"I can get rest a home." Harm whined.

"No, you need doctors and nurses around you." Mac advised.

"I need to be in the comfort of my own home." Harm stated.

"I think we should let the doctors make that decision." Mac said.

"How are you feeling?" Perkins asked.

"Better, when can I leave?" Harm replied.

"You need to be monitored for a while." Perkins replied.

"I want a second opinion." Harm smiled. "Where's Dr. Spaulding?"

"She's gone back to DC." Mac answered. 

"What about Gunny?" Harm asked.

"We're leaving this afternoon." Mac said.

"You're both leaving?" Harm asked.

"We need to get back."  Mac advised.

"Who's going to stay with me?" Harm asked.

"Harm, the doctors and nurses are here for you." Mac said.

"It's not the same." Harm whined.

"Harm, I need to get back." Mac said.

"Who will take care of me?" Harm asked.

"That's what we're here for." Perkins interjected.

"It's not the same." Harm replied.

"You'll be home soon." Mac said with a smile.

"Not soon enough." Harm replied.

Mac said her goodbyes and left for Washington.  Gunny had left an hour earlier in his car.  Mac wasn't due back at JAG for another day but she needed to get back to pick up some of Harm's things and bring them to her place. 

**TWO HOURS LATER**

"Lt. Sims." Harriet said answering the phone.

"Harriet, it's Mac. I need your help." Mac said.

"Hello, Colonel.  How is the Commander feeling?" Harriet asked.

"He's doing fine." Mac replied. "Listen Harriet, we have a small problem.  Harm thinks he and I are married."

"He what?" Harriet said trying not to laugh.

"You heard me." Mac groaned. "The doctors think he will eventually remember the truth, but for now I am to go along with it."

"What do you need, Ma'am." Harriet asked.              

"In my top right desk drawer is a key to Harm's place, can you meet me at his place?" Mac asked.

"The Commander is moving in with you?" Harriet asked.

"Temporarily," Mac said. "Will you do it?"

"Of course, how far are you from the Commander's?" Harriet asked. 

"About an hour," Mac replied.

"I'll meet you there." Harriet said. "Oh Colonel."

"Yes, Harriet," Mac said.

"Congratulations." Harriet replied with a giggle.

Mac met Harriet at Harm's apartment and they took some of his things over to Mac's.  She was not thrilled with any of this; this was not part of her plan.  She wasn't sure how she was going to handle any of this.  


	11. Coping With It

**COPING WITH IT**

=========================================================================================================================

**NORFOLK**** – a week later **

"Looks like you are getting out of here." Perkins advised Harm.

"Not soon enough." Harm replied.

"You aren't being released back to duty." Perkins said.

"I know, one week of bed rest followed by a follow up before I can go back to work." Harm replied.

"You're a very lucky man." Perkins said.

"Thanks." Harm smiled. "How am I getting back to Washington?"

"Medivac chopper," Perkins replied.

"Will Colonel MacKenzie be here?" Harm asked.  

"No, but I am sure she will meet you at Quantico." Perkins stated.

Harm was transported back to Quantico and Mac was there to pick him up and bring him "home".

**MAC'S APARTMENT**

"It's good to be home." Harm smiled.

"I'm sure it is," Mac stated. "You need to get some rest."

"I feel fine," Harm advised.

"Harm, you have been through a lot, you really need to get some rest." Mac said.

"Are you okay?" Harm asked.

"I'm fine." Mac smiled. "Why do you ask?"

"You just seem a bit strange." Harm shrugged.

"I guess I'm just tired." Mac sighed.

"Long day?" Harm asked.

"Extremely long," Mac replied.

"How about I make us some dinner?" Harm offered.

"You should be relaxing." Mac stated.

"Mac, I have been relaxing for a week." Harm said.

"Harm, you had major surgery, I can't believe they already released you." Mac said.

"I heal quickly." Harm smiled.

"If it's all the same to you, I think I am going to turn in." Mac said, walking towards the guest room.

"Where are you going?" Harm asked. "The master bedroom is that way."

"I thought it would be best if I stayed in the guest room for now." Mac countered.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" Harm asked.

"Just fine," Mac said and went into the bedroom.

Harm went to the master bedroom and shut the door.  _What is going on? Harm thought as he got into bed._

**THE NEXT DAY**

Mac made Harm breakfast and left for work.  She hoped that by the time she returned Harm's proper memories would be back.  The day at JAG was usual.  Harm's cases were spread among Mac, Sturgis and Bud.  Mac stopped at Harm's to get his mail before she went home.  Harm spent an uneventful day at Mac's.  He was bored and restless.  He watched some news, checked out the closets and drawers. When Mac got home he was sitting on the couch.

"How was your day?" Harm asked.

"Good, how are you feeling?" Mac asked.

"Better," Harm said getting up and embracing her. "You know I was very lonely last night. Couldn't you just stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Oh, we'll see." Mac said walking to the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

"Sure, what's on the menu?" Harm asked.

"Something light, soup and salad." Mac replied.

"Isn't that too healthy for you?" Harm teased.

"I'm having a steak." Mac laughed.

"Hey Mac, I was wondering, where are our wedding pictures?" Harm asked.

"What?" Mac asked.

"Our wedding pictures," Harm repeated.

"Oh, umm." Mac stalled, "At the photographers, we never did choose our album."

"Really, well maybe I can take care of that this week." Harm offered.

"It's really something we should do together, don't you think." Mac said quickly.

"Suit yourself." Harm called back, with a smile.

"Mac, the mail came today, how come nothing is here for me?" Harm asked.

"There's mail for you." Mac said handing him envelopes.

"This all has my loft address. That's weird." Harm said.

"Why? You still have the loft." Mac replied, thinking quickly. "We sublet, for extra income."

"Oh ok," Harm said, confused.

"Everything okay?" Mac replied bringing in a tray.

"Mac, I'm feeling a bit tired. Maybe I should go to bed." Harm said. "Care to join me?"

"I have some work to do, you go ahead. I'll be in to check on you." Mac said.

"Ok," Harm replied, as he leaned over and kissed her. "Good night, love you."

"Love you too." Mac mumbled.

Harm went to bed, he wasn't sure why but he was feeling a bit uneasy.  


	12. Trouble Finds Sam

**TROUBLE FINDS SAM**

This is happening concurrently with Harm's situation 

==========================================================================================================================

**Prince Sultan Airbase**

Sam had been in Saudi Arabia for about two weeks.  She received an e-mail from Tiner; he apologized for ratting her out to Ashlyn.  She received an e-mail from Ashlyn – yelling at her.  She received an e-mail from Charles, he was impressed with what she had sent so far; columns on the servicemen and women were fantastic, and the pieces she sent on the locals impressed him, but what blew him away was the piece she wrote on the weapons' inspectors.  Charles let Sam know that she was getting a byline and it was being picked up by the AP.    

"So, let's talk." Sam said turning on her tape recorder.

"What do you want to talk about?" Lt. Brighton asked.

"For starters, what made you pick the Air Force?" Sam asked.

"That was simple, I wanted to serve my country and I love to fly." Brighton responded.

"When did you get your calling?" Sam asked.

"My calling?" Brighton laughed. "I joined the Air Force not the clergy."

"Lieutenant, what would you call it?" Sam asked.

"I guess I would call it a calling." Brighton smiled.

They spoke for another fifteen minutes and Sam went off to speak to others.  Sam was transcribing her notes when she saw a familiar figure.  She got up and walked to him.  She thought she saw him last week, but when she went to find him, he wasn't around.

"Webb, what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, Danaher." Webb replied. 

"I'm a reporter; I go where the stories are." Sam stated. "You didn't answer my question." 

"I don't plan to." Webb replied.

"How long have you been here?" Sam asked.

"And that concerns you why?" Webb asked.                                         

"Are you always this polite? Or am I just lucky?" Sam asked.

Webb didn't bother to respond, he simply walked away shaking his head and went to speak with an Air Force Colonel. _I have got to find out about him_.  Sam thought as she went back to her notes.  

"Excuse me, Ms. Danaher?" Major Bristow said.

"Yes Sir and please call me Sam." Sam replied.

"After our talk the other day, I received permission to take you for a ride in a Huey." Bristow stated, "A Christmas present."

"That would be great!" Sam said jumping up, "Just let me get my camera."

"We take off in 15 minutes." Bristow informed her.

Sam ran out of the mess to the base housing and grabbed her camera.  Webb was watching the entire exchange; _I wonder what that was about._

Fifteen minutes later, Sam was in the Huey with Major Bristow, Lieutenant Allen and another passenger.  There was no mission for this flight; it was just to take Sam up for shots. Sam had never been in a Huey before; she had been in fighters, which was a thrill, although it made her very light headed.

"Are you following me?" Sam asked Webb.

"No, I am doing my job." Webb replied.

"And your job is?" Sam asked.  "A few weeks ago you were with the Navy."

"My job is classified." Webb snapped.

"Sam, are you going to put us in your column?" Lt. Allen asked.

"You better believe it, with pictures." Sam smiled. "This is great." 

"You take pictures too?" Webb asked.

"I majored in journalism and minored in photography." Sam smiled.

"The Iraqi border is just ahead." Bristow informed her. 

"Great," Sam said.  "Hey, what's that?" 

"Base this is AF106; we seem to have picked up some unfriendlies." Bristow said into his radio.

"AF106, this is base, how far are you from home?" The voice asked.

"About 300 miles, we are just about to turn for home." Bristow advised. 

"AF 106, fire only if fired upon." The voice ordered.

"Sir, we were on a simple tour, we have a civilian on board, and we could use some help here." Bristow stated.

"AF 106, help is on the way.  Return to home." The voice stated.

"Buckle in and secure the passenger." Bristow ordered.

Webb made sure Sam was safely strapped in.  The Huey was picking up speed and returning to base when shots were heard. 

"Base, this is AF 106, we are being fired upon." Bristow shouted.

"Sir, we're on the way." An F-15 pilot announced.  "We should be in your air in 1 minute."

"Get here soon, we..." Bristow began, before he could finish his sentence, they heard the sound of ripping metal.

"We've been hit!" Bristow hollered, "Losing mechanical functions. Location 100 miles from Iraqi border, I have to set her down!"

The Huey spun out of control and crash landed in the desert.  At this point they had no idea which side of the border they were on.  Webb was on board because Sam was.  He had received a call from AJ, and was asked to keep an eye on her.  _AJ and I are even._

"Is everyone ok?" Bristow shouted.

"Fine," Lieutenant Allen stated.

"Some bumps and bruises." Sam replied. "Any clue as to where we are?" 

"The desert," Webb replied.

"Which side of the border?" Sam asked, aggravated with his sarcasm.

"Luckily we are still on Saudi soil." Bristow announced.

**JAG OFFICES**

"Dr. Spaulding, good to see you again." Harriet greeted.

"Nice to see you, Lieutenant," Ashlyn replied.

"Please call me Harriet." Harriet said.

"Only if you call me Ashlyn," Ashlyn stated.

"Deal, the Admiral will be right with you." Harriet said.

"Hi, Ashlyn." Tiner said, walking over.

"Hey Jason, how are you?" Ashlyn replied.

"I'm ok." Tiner replied. "I heard you saved the Commander's life."

"I was just doing my job." Ashlyn smiled. 

"Tiner, please send Dr. Spaulding in." AJ called from his office.

"Yes Sir." Tiner stated. "Go on in."

**ADMIRAL'S OFFICE**

"Dr. Spaulding, good to see you. Please sit down." AJ said.

"Thank you, please call me Ashlyn." Ashlyn said taking a seat.

"I never did thank you for what you did for Commander Rabb." AJ began.

"I'm glad I was there to help." Ashlyn replied.

"It's good to have a doctor around." AJ smiled and then the smile quickly disappeared.

"Admiral, you didn't ask me here to thank me." Ashlyn said. "That could have been done with a phone call. What's going on?"

"I received a call from Clayton Webb's boss." AJ said.

"Who's Clayton Webb?" Ashlyn asked.

"He's the man that Gunny was referring to, the one that would keep an eye on your friend Samantha." AJ answered.

"What did Mr. Webb's boss have to say?" Ashlyn asked.

"About six hours ago, a helicopter was shot down near the Iraqi border; he and Samantha were on board." AJ informed her.

"Were they killed?" Ashlyn asked calmly.

"As far as we know there were no casualties." AJ said.

"So then, it's a matter of waiting." Ashlyn said.

"Yes, I have every confidence that they are all ok." AJ said. "This is all confidential."

"I just hope they aren't in Iraq." Ashlyn said. "And I understand."

"I agree, no telling what would happen to them." AJ said.

"Oh I wasn't worried about Sam." Ashlyn smiled. "I was worried about what she might do to the Iraqis."

"I'll keep you posted." AJ said. "If you need anything, please let me know."

"Thank you." Ashlyn said getting up.  "I appreciate you telling me."

Ashlyn left the office and went home.  Typical, Sam's gotten herself into trouble.  Knowing Sam, she would get out of it and have a wonderful story to tell.


	13. Ashlyn and Gunny

**ASHLYN AND GUNNY**

==========================================================================================================================

**ASHLYN'S APARTMENT******

Ashlyn was pacing around her apartment; she was worried about Sam, even if she didn't let on to the Admiral.  She called Tiner four times since she got home; each time got the same response.  Tiner mentioned to Gunny that Ashlyn had called, several times; Gunny decided that she needed some company.

"Ashlyn, it's Victor." Gunny said knocking at her door.

"Hi, how are you?" Ashlyn asked.

"A lot better than you," Gunny said.

"I'm worried about Sam." Ashlyn announced.

"No word yet?" Gunny asked.

"You would have heard before me." Ashlyn replied. "She's missing in the desert, Christmas is a week away, and everything is a mess. She was only supposed to be gone a week, it's going on two weeks now." 

"She's going to be okay." Gunny said hugging her.

"This is the first time we are not going to be together on Christmas in 15 years." Ashlyn said sadly. 

"What would you guys do?" Gunny asked. 

"We go to New York for Christmas and New Years," Ashlyn stated. 

"Well we can still do that, if you don't mind a change in partners." Gunny smiled.

"Really? But maybe I should be here in case there is word." Ashlyn said.

"What ever you want to do, we'll do." Gunny said hugging her.

"You're the best, do you know that?" Ashlyn replied.

"Thanks," Gunny smiled. "Sam is going to be ok. She's with Webb and he's too arrogant to die or let something happen to her."

"I hope you're right." Ashlyn said. "Do you want some dinner?"

"Sure, what have you got?" Gunny asked.

"Nothing," Ashlyn laughed. "Care to order?"

"Sure." Gunny said. "Anything is fine."  

 "What's today?" Ashlyn asked.

"Friday. Losing track of days?" Gunny laughed.

"I guess." Ashlyn replied.  

Ashlyn ordered Italian and they shared a bottle of wine and ate.  

"Wow, look at the time." Gunny said with a yawn.

"Time flies." Ashlyn said getting up and wobbling a bit. "Where did the second bottle of wine go?"

"I think we drank it." Gunny said.

"Gunny, we drank two bottles of wine, you can't drive." Ashlyn stated.

"I'll be fine." Gunny said.

"No, you can't drive." Ashlyn said.

"Well, I can't walk home." Gunny replied.

"You can stay here." Ashlyn said turning a bit flushed.

"Are you sure?" Gunny asked.

"Yes, I am." Ashlyn replied.

"Ok, thank you. Can you bring me a blanket?" Gunny asked sitting on the couch.

"Umm, I have a king size bed." Ashlyn said.

"Doc, are you inviting me…" Gunny began.

"Gunny, I've seen your rear, can I see the rest of you?" Ashlyn asked boldly.

Ashlyn led Gunny to her bedroom.  Within minutes they were locked in an embrace.  Gunny lifted Ashlyn and gently placed her on the bed.  With slow deliberate moves he removed her clothing.  He caressed her face and kissed her while his hands explored her body.  Ashlyn was enjoying every touch, and removed Gunny's clothing.  They were caught up in the moment, when Gunny pulled back.

"Doc, are you sure this isn't the wine?" Gunny asked.

"Positive." Ashlyn said. "I know exactly what I'm doing."

Gunny didn't respond with words.  He kissed Ashlyn deeply and passionately.  He wanted to rush, the thought of being as close to Ashlyn as possible appealed to him, but he took it slow.  Ashlyn moaned her approval, to everything Gunny did.  The heat rising between them was a combination of the passion they shared and the desire to be close.  Gunny looked into Ashlyn's eyes, as though he was searching for permission, Ashlyn kissed him deeply.  Gunny shifted his weight and entered Ashlyn; she in turn tightened her hold and arched to be closer to him.  It was Gunny's turn to moan.   As his body shook from the release he could feel Ashlyn tremble beneath him.  Catching his breath he looked at her kissed her and then laid beside her.

"Victor?" Ashlyn said quietly.

"Yes." Gunny replied, as he tightened his hold on her.

"Don't let go." Ashlyn said and cuddled closer to him.

"I don't plan on it." Gunny whispered and they feel asleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING ******

Gunny woke up very happy.  He had a beautiful woman by his side and they had just spent an incredible night together.  He looked over at Ashlyn who was stirring and kissed her.

"That's a nice way to wake up." Ashlyn smiled, "Would you excuse me a minute?"

"Where are you going?" Gunny asked.

"To the bathroom, only people on TV wake up minty fresh." Ashlyn laughed.

Gunny suddenly realized that he had no toiletries with him and no change of clothes.  He was painfully aware of his predicament.

Ashlyn came back from the bathroom, wearing sweats and sat down on the bed. "If you want to freshen up, I left a toothbrush and towel for you on the sink." Ashlyn said. "Do you drink coffee?"

"Yes, coffee would be great." Gunny said.

Ashlyn went off to the kitchen and Gunny went to the bathroom, picking up his clothes along the way. Once he was dressed he went to the kitchen.

"Good morning." Gunny said, kissing her.

"Hi there," Ashlyn smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Gunny asked.

"No hang over or regrets." Ashlyn said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Same here," Gunny said.

"As your doctor, I would advise repeating last night as often as possible." Ashlyn teased.

"I always follow doctor's orders." Gunny laughed.

"How about some breakfast," Ashlyn said.

"Sure," Gunny replied. "How about I make you an omelet?"

"And you cook too?" Ashlyn said, "My kind of man."

"I have many talents." Gunny smiled.

"I don't doubt that." Ashlyn laughed.

"So, any plans for tonight?" Gunny asked.

"None that I know of," Ashlyn stated.

"That means you're free." Gunny said.

"All yours, what did you have in mind?" Ashlyn asked.

"All mine?" Gunny smiled. "Why don't you come to my place?"

"Name the time." Ashlyn said.

"How does now sound?" Gunny asked.

"Sounds perfect," Ashlyn smiled.


	14. The Desert Dance

**THE DESERT DANCE**

==========================================================================================================================

**The Desert **

The four scrambled out of the crashed Huey.  Even though they were on the Saudi side, there was no telling what might happen. The last thing any of them needed was to be taken prisoner by Iraqis.  With the recent UN resolution, the Iraqi government would never believe that this was a site seeing expedition.

"We need to go this way." Bristow announced. 

"Are you sure?" Webb asked.

"Positive." Bristow stated. 

"My camera," Sam said turning back.

"Forget your camera." Webb yelled.

"Webb, what better way to prove that I am a journalist?" Sam snapped. "Keep going; I'll catch up."

"Get your camera." Webb said. _Her mind works just like mine._ "I'll wait."

Sam ran back to the Huey and grabbed her camera.  She also noticed a flair gun and grabbed that as well.  Webb was waiting for her, right where she had left him.  The Major and Lieutenant had continued ahead.

"Here, I thought we might need this." Sam said handing Webb the flair gun.

"Good thinking. Let's move." Webb said. "We need to catch up to them."

"Then I suggest you run faster." Sam said as she sprinted ahead. 

Webb matched Sam's pace.  All he could think about was the work he had to do and the fact that he wanted to kill AJ.  This was not on his agenda, running through the desert with a smart assed journalist.  His trip was to be two, three days tops.  Now he been there for two weeks, why did he ever agree to baby-sit?

"Won't they just send someone to get us?" Sam asked.

"Yes, it's just a question of when." Bristow responded.

"Does this mean we are safe?" Sam asked.

"For the time being," Webb said, looking at the sky.

"It's going to get dark soon." Allen said.

"I suggest we find some rocks to set up camp. I'll radio the base." Bristow said. "Give them our location."

"Major, you might want to wait until it gets a bit darker, then you can use the stars as a guide." Sam said.

"Who are you?" Webb asked in amazement.

"My father was in the Army." Sam said. "We traveled so much, he taught me to use the stars as a map, when I got lonely for the states."

"She's right, it will be easier." Allen said.

They found a group of rocks and made a makeshift camp behind them.  Night was falling and it was getting colder.  Sam pulled her jacket around her and started writing on her notepad.

"Are you warm enough?" Bristow asked Sam.

"I'm fine and the only woman with three men. I am sure someone will keep me warm if needed." Sam joked and went back to writing.

"What are you writing?" Webb asked.

"My last will and testament," Sam replied. "Care to notarize it?"

"Excuse me." Webb said sarcastically.

"You don't like me very much do you?" Sam asked. "Don't worry the feeling is mutual."

"I never said that." Webb stated.

"You didn't have to." Sam replied. "You have yet to be civil to me since we met."

"Oh, and you have been such a lady?" Webb shot back. "Telling me what wine to buy, forgetting my name in the Admiral's office, always mouthing off."

"Well, you started it, with your condescending attitude." Sam said. "I was right about the wine, wasn't I?"

"I am not going to sit in the middle of the desert and argue with you." Webb said and started to walk away.

"Fine, no one asked you to sit with me anyway." Sam snapped.  

"Want to bet?" Webb mumbled under his breath.

"You know, I never met a guy I didn't like." Sam stated, "Until now."

Webb was tempted to say something but held his tongue and walked away.  He wanted to strangle this woman, and by the looks of it she wanted to strangle him.

"Major? Is there anything I can do to help?" Sam asked.

"No, it's fine.  Do you and Mr. Webb, know each other?" Bristow asked.

"We've had a few run ins." Sam said. "I find him a bit arrogant."

"Well, he doesn't have an easy job." Bristow replied.

"What does he do?" Sam asked with interest.

"I'm not sure, it's usually classified." Bristow said.

"Really? Interesting." Sam smiled.

"With the way you two snap at each other, I would have thought there was some history there." Allen added.

"Nope," Sam smiled. "Where did he go anyway?"

"He's on the other side." Allen replied.

"I hope he freezes." Sam said sitting down. 

"I need to contact the base again," Bristow said getting up.  He attempted to make radio contact but was having trouble. "Allen, let me have your radio."

"Coming Sir," Allen said and got up.

Sam sat for a few minutes and then decided to go see what Webb was doing.

"Are you warm enough?" Sam asked.

"Fine, thank you." Webb said curtly.

"You know I am not a hard assed reporter, like you think." Sam said as she sat.

"No, what are you?" Webb asked.

"Most think a very nice person." Sam said. "What are you?"

"Curious as to what caused this change in you." Webb replied.

"Are you always such a jackass?" Sam shot back, as she got up and walked away.

"Danaher, hold up." Webb said, realizing he had been rude.

"What do you want?" Sam asked turning back.

"I don't quite understand you." Webb said.

"What's to understand?" Sam asked. "We're stuck in the desert; it's getting colder by the minute and… Forget it."

"Finish," Webb said.

"What for? You are probably the most constipated person I have ever met." Sam said.

"Are you always so snappish?" Webb asked.

"Me, I react to the treatment I get." Sam replied. "I know your type; I bet I could tell you all about you." 

"Go ahead." Webb dared.

"Privileged childhood, born with a silver spoon in your mouth, private schools.  Ivy league and I would bet money that you work in intelligence." Sam said. "Am I right?"

"Almost," Webb said, "The spoon was platinum."

"Forgive me." Sam said. "So what do you do?"

"Classified," Webb stated.

"Off the record?" Sam asked.

"You're such a reporter. Let me tell you about you." Webb said. 

"Go for it." Sam said.

"A daddy's girl, opinionated and strong willed. You were raised all over the world, a true Army brat. You were a wild child.  I bet the MP's had to bring you home more than once." Webb said.

"Pretty good," Sam replied. "You forgot one thing."

"What was that?" Webb asked.

"I'm always right." Sam smiled.

They sat in silence for a bit, neither happy about the situation or the company. 

"This is not how I expected to be spending my evening." Webb said looking at the sky.

"Aww, did the poor suit have a date?" Sam said sarcastically.

"Are you always so obnoxious?" Webb asked.

"Are you always such a pompous ass?" Sam snapped back. 

"You're impossible. Why did you take this assignment anyway?" Webb asked. 

"I'm a reporter." Sam said. "I go where the good stories are. My articles have been picked up by the AP."

"I know, but your column isn't just about the military.  You write about everything." Webb said.

"You've read my column?" Sam said with a smile and softer tone.

"_As always, when you see a member of the military, active or retired, thank them.  They are the reason for your freedom." _Webb quoted.

"Wow, you really do read it." Sam said.

"I didn't put it together until AJ told me you were a reporter." Webb said.

"How long have you been reading it?" Sam asked.

"Since you started, I especially liked the one about you and your father." Webb said. "It was touching."

"That was my fourth column. No body read me back then." Sam laughed.

"I did. I actually like your style." Webb said. 

"Hey, did you smile." Sam said. "You should do it more often. I bet you have the kind of smile that makes women swoon."

Webb looked at Sam and gave her a half a smile. "Nope, I was wrong." Sam teased.

"Excuse me." Bristow said. "We were able to reach the base; they will send someone out at sun up."

"Sun up?" Sam groaned. "Can we build a fire?"

"The Lieutenant is working on it." Bristow said.

"Any idea why they were shooting at us?" Webb asked. "We weren't in their air space."

"No clue Sir." Bristow replied. "But I can guarantee State is going to want answers."

"You could say that." Webb replied.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Webb, Sam, Bristow and Allen had agreed to take turns watching the fire while the others rested.  They were cold and tired, but confident that they would be rescued at sun up.  

"Did you sleep alright?" Bristow asked Sam as she got up.

"Just wonderful. Maybe we can call them and tell them not to come until tomorrow." Sam smiled.

"I can't wait to tell my wife I spent the night with Sam Danaher." Bristow laughed.

"Does she know I am a woman?" Sam asked arching her eyebrows.

"Yes, she is a big fan so she would get a kick out of our meeting." Bristow said.

"Oh really?" Sam laughed. "So, Major where are you from?"

"Originally from Minnesota, but my family lives in Warner Robins, GA now." Bristow replied.

"Well, I guess I need to take a trip to Warner Robins." Sam smiled. "I haven't been to Warner AFB, in a long time."

"That would be great." Bristow replied. "If you could…"

"I'll see your family and tell them you're just fine." Sam said as she got up and started pacing.

"Are you ok?" Bristow asked.

"Actually, I have to go." Sam stated.

"Go?" Bristow asked.

"Yeah, _go_." Sam emphasized. "I was thinking of just going back by those rocks over there." 

"Ok, be careful." Bristow said.

Sam went to take care of things, when Webb woke up. "Where's Danaher?"

"She had to take care of something." Bristow said with a small smile.

"Take care of something? You let her go off alone?" Webb snapped.

"She's right behind the rocks." Bristow said. "Sir, give her some privacy."

"What is she doing?" Webb asked, walking towards the indicated area.

"Do you mind?" Sam said as she was zipping up. "I had to pee."

"Excuse me." Webb said, obviously embarrassed. 

"What is your problem?" Sam asked.

"I didn't think it was wise for you to be alone out here." Webb stated.

"What 5 feet from the rest of you?" Sam snapped, "Real danger there."

"Is there something wrong with a person being concerned?" Webb asked. _AJ you are going to owe me big._

"A person no you yes." Sam stated. "Why did you go on the Huey anyway?"

"Classified," Webb stated.

"You really are a pain in the ass." Sam said walking away.

"Have you taken a look in the mirror?" Webb shot back.

Before Sam could answer, they heard the noise of an approaching aircraft.

"Salvation," Sam said to Bristow and Allen.

"I told you they would be here at sunup." Bristow said.

"I never doubted it for a second." Sam smiled.

They got into the helo, where blankets were provided and questions asked.

"What happened to the back up that was supposed to be coming?" Bristow asked.

"Sir, once the Huey went down, they went after the planes that shot at you." The Lieutenant on board advised.

"Did they get them?" Bristow asked.

"Scared the hell out of them, Sir," The Lieutenant replied.

"Any indication as to why?" Sam asked.

"No ma'am.  It was obvious you weren't in their airspace." The Lieutenant replied. "The CO wants to see you for debriefing as soon as we touch down. He wants you to join them, Mr. Webb."

"I figured as much." Webb stated.

"Ma'am I don't know who you know, but the Navy JAG wants to be notified as soon as you're safe.  So does the Secretary of the Navy." The Lieutenant informed Sam.

"Fans of my column," Sam laughed. "It's the price of fame."

**PRINCE SULTAN AIR BASE**

They returned to base and were given a hero's welcome.  Webb, Bristow and Allen were immediately taken to the base CO, and Sam was escorted to her room.  There she took a shower and then went to the mess.  Thirty minutes later, Webb walked in and sat with her. 

"We need a favor." Webb stated.

"And who is we?" Sam asked as she lit a cigarette.

"The State Department," Webb announced. 

"Is that who you work for?" Sam asked.

"It's classified." Webb answered. "Could you blow that smoke elsewhere?"

Sam just looked at Webb, with her chin resting on her hand; she puckered her lips and blew the smoke directly at Webb. "What's the favor?"

"You can't print what happened. You need to sit on it." Webb stated, with an aggravated look.

"Now why would I do that? This is a great story." Sam asked.

"It's a story, which regardless of the spin could jeopardize the weapons inspections." Webb advised.

"Well, what do you give me?" Sam asked, lighting another cigarette.  She really didn't want this one, but realized the smoke bothered Webb.

"What do you want?" Webb asked rolling his eyes.

"I want to meet Colin Powell, and I want a tour of the pentagon, the areas the press isn't permitted to go." Sam said.

"That's it?" Webb asked. "Done."

"I wasn't finished." Sam said. "I want to know what you do."

"That's classified." Webb said.

"Hello readers, imagine being in a Huey, flying over the Saudi desert with a Major, a Lieutenant and a pompous ass…" Sam began dictating into her tape recorder. 

"Very humorous," Webb replied taking the tape recorder from her. "This isn't a joke."

"What do you do? Whom do you work for?" Sam asked, taking back the recorder.

"Are you always this impossible?" Webb asked, as he got up.

"It's a simple request, I'll start for you. I work for, now fill in the blank." Sam stated.

"You're insufferable." Webb said. "Will you sit on the story?"          

"Of course," Sam replied. _What an arrogant SOB_.

Webb walked away feeling as though he had gotten the last word.  Sam decided right then that she was going to find out all she could about Clayton Webb.  This was one story she was not going to sit on; _Who__ is Clayton Webb?_

An hour later Sam saw Webb walking with some two-star;_ I wonder what they are discussing? _The men ended their conversation and Sam walked over to Webb.

"Webb, I have something for you." Sam said.

"What is it now Danaher?" Webb asked.

"I bet you get a lot of women with that charm." Sam shot back. 

"I'm busy, what do you need?" Webb asked.

"I thought you might like this." Sam said, tossing him a roll of film and walking away.

"Danaher," Webb called. "Thank you."  Sam just smiled and continued walking.


	15. Stress Factor

**STRESS FACTOR**

==========================================================================================================================

**MAC'S APARTMENT – A week later**

Harm woke up around 2am, all week long he had been restless and wasn't sure why.  He got up and went to the living room.  He began pacing around the room.  _Why are there no wedding pictures? Why can't I remember the honeymoon? _I remember our wedding so clearly.  _Harm sat down on the couch and rubbed his eyes.  He threw his head back and thought some more.  __Mac and Brumby's engagement party; the kiss on the porch. _Mac's rehearsal dinner.__  Skates and I crashing in the __Atlantic__.___ I have to get back, I promised Mac I would be at her wedding.  I promised Mac I would be at her wedding. Renee's father died, the funeral.  I left Mac alone, and then she left for the __Indian Ocean__.  We never got a chance to talk. I wanted to talk.  Harm bolted up out of the chair, it suddenly hit him; they weren't married.  His mind had played tricks on him.  _Why was Mac going along with this? _ Harm was tempted to wake Mac and ask her, but he decided to just go back to bed.  _

Each day Mac went to work, Harm tried to figure out what was going on.  While Mac was out, Harm made himself more and more at home, if Mac wasn't going to tell him the truth; he would go along.  It was kind of nice being together, even if they were in separate rooms. 

Harm decided to have some fun; he was going to find out what Mac was up to.  Harm started changing things around in the apartment.  Some things were subtle, like moving the salt and peppershakers.  Other things were more obvious, like changing locations of toiletries and moving furniture.  

"Harm would you stop moving stuff." Mac said. "I can't find anything."

"Sorry, honey.  I was just trying to make things more efficient." Harm replied.

"Well, everything was perfect before." Mac snapped. "Why is the chair over here?"

"Mac you seemed stressed.  Come sit and let me rub your shoulders." Harm said. 

"I'm fine." Mac said walking into the bedroom.

"Mac, before you go in there…" Harm began.

"HAAAAAAAARM? Where are my workout clothes?" Mac asked coming back into the living room.

"I was just about to tell you. I moved them to the lower drawers." Harm said. "Mac how come I only have two bureau drawers?"

"Because you don't have as many clothes," Mac stated.

"It just seems weird." Harm shrugged.

"Well, that's just how it is." Mac replied. "I'm going for a run."

"Want me to come with you?" Harm asked.

"NO!" Mac snapped. "I need to clear my head." 

"Ok, I'll be here." Harm smiled.

Mac left and went for a run.  _I'm going to kill him.  I am going to beat him to death and no one would convict me.  _Mac kept running until she saw a pay phone.  She placed a desperate call.

"Galindez," Gunny answered.

"Gunny, this is Mac, is Ashlyn with you by any chance?" Mac asked.

"She's right here, Ma'am. Is everything ok?" Gunny asked.

"It's fine, may I please speak with her." Mac said.

"Hold on." Gunny replied.

"Hi Mac, how are you?" Ashlyn asked.

"I can't take this anymore. He's driving me crazy." Mac said. "When is he going to come to his senses?"

"Mac, I wish I had an answer for you.  I've been researching this and there is nothing out there on this sort of problem." Ashlyn said.

"Can't it be considered a delusion?" Mac asked. "He is delusional." 

"Mac, take it easy." Ashlyn tried to soothe her. "Maybe you could try talking about the past."

"Yeah, I can discuss our alleged honeymoon." Mac said sarcastically.

"Mac, talk about things like when you first met.  Get him to talk about it." Ashlyn said.

"Ok, I hope this works because I don't know what I am going to do." Mac said.

"Gunny, please get me some more tea." Ashlyn said. "Mac, you care about this man.  You know that and so do I.  If you were actually married would these things bother you?"

"No." Mac said. "But we're not married."

"Mac, it will get better." Ashlyn said. "I promise."

Mac hung up and continued her run, she returned home to find Harm watching a movie.

"Did your run help?" Harm asked.

"Yeah, work has just been piling up." Mac said. "I can't wait until you are back."

"That's the nicest thing you've said to me all week." Harm stated.

"I'm sorry I've been out of sorts this week." Mac said.

"It's ok. Come here." Harm said patting the cushion next to him.

"Harm, I'm really beat, I think I am just going to go to bed." Mac said.

"I'll tuck you in." Harm said, following her.

"Oh I forgot, what did the doctor say?" Mac asked.

"Everything is perfect; must be the love of a good woman." Harm smiled.

"Yeah, that's it." Mac said, walking into the bathroom. She came out of the bathroom and walked towards the guest room.

"Mac, come on.  Cuddle with me tonight, I miss you." Harm said.

"I'm too tired to argue the point." Mac said walking to the master bedroom.

They both got into bed and Harm hugged Mac.  Mac felt like she was suffocating.  She finally settled and started to doze off.  

**FRIDAY NIGHT  **

Mac returned home from work that night and Harm had set a beautiful table and wonderful dinner.

"What's all this?" Mac asked.

"I'm feeling really good today." Harm smiled. "I go back to work Monday and thought we should celebrate."

"This is very nice." Mac stated. "I can't believe you did all this."

"It's the least I could do; you have taken such good care of me." Harm said.

"Well, of course." Mac stumbled.

"Mac, I'm a bit fuzzy on the details of our wedding." Harm began.

"What's to be fuzzy about? We got married." Mac said, unsure of how to answer.

"Where's your gown? Why aren't there any pictures?" Harm asked.

"Harm why all the questions?" Mac asked.

"I am trying to piece all my memories together." Harm replied.

"It will all come back to you." Mac said.

"I remember the wedding for the most part, but I don't remember how I proposed." Harm said.

"How you proposed?" Mac choked.

"Well, I know there were some rough times, Renee's dad's death, you leaving for sea duty, I just don't recall when I asked." Harm said.

"It was after all that," Mac replied nervously.  "Harm don't push it, it will all come back to you soon. I hope."

"Well, it just seems strange." Harm said. "There really isn't a lot of my stuff here."

"Sure there is." Mac replied. 

"Yeah, my clothes are here, what about personal stuff?" Harm asked, "Like pictures of my parents?"

"We never really moved anything," Mac said searching for words. 

"Things just seem so strange." Harm stated.

"Harm, what are you getting at?" Mac asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Nothing," Harm said. He was tempted to ask about their wedding rings but opted against it.  

"What are you thinking about?" Mac asked.

"This is nice." Harm said. "Beautiful home, beautiful wife, what more could a man want?"

"Beats me," Mac said.

"Kids," Harm replied.

"What?" Mac said choking on her dinner.

"The only thing missing is kids." Harm said with a smile. "But that will come in time."

"Right," Mac said.  _This was not going to be easy._

Mac just shook her head and ate.  When dinner was over, they sat on the couch and Harm continued to question Mac.  Mac continued to avoid giving any concrete answers.  She wasn't sure how to respond and there was no way to get in touch with Ashlyn at this moment.  Mac was relieved when Harm announced he wanted to go to bed.  They got into bed and Mac turned over and immediately went to sleep.


	16. Interesting Turns

**INTERESTING TURNS**

Reviews please…

=========================================================================================================================

It was a week or so after New Years and everything was getting back to normal. Harriet and Bud's annual celebration went off without a hitch.  

Harm was still at Mac's; waiting to see when she would tell him they weren't married.  Mac was wondering when Harm would come to his senses.

Gunny and Ashlyn went to New York for the holidays.

Sam was still in Saudi Arabia, but was getting ready to return.  She had decided to spend the holidays with the troops.

Webb had to get back to Washington but remained in Saudi Arabia.  Keeping an eye on Sam was not easy.

Sturgis was learning to live life as a single man once again, Bobbie's work kept her busy and there wasn't much time for socializing.  

There was a new addition to JAG; Petty Office Jennifer Coates, she was going to be a good edition to the team and Tiner took an immediate liking to her.  Tiner wasn't sure how to handle this attraction.  He couldn't wait for Sam to return; he needed to talk to her. 

**MAC'S APARTMENT**

It had been several weeks since Harm realized he and Mac were not married.  He almost slipped a few times, but quickly caught himself.  Mac was trying hard to keep her composure, each day was a struggle. She spoke to Ashlyn and read as much as she could.  She was even tempted to knock him in the head to see if that would work, but Ashlyn advised against it.

Everyone at JAG was supportive; they had to be careful not to let on.  Trish opted to speak to her son as little as possible, for fear she might say something, but she did speak to Mac for weekly updates.

Mac and Harm got home from work and collapsed.  It had been a long week.  They ate dinner, watched a movie and went to bed.  Mac was getting used to sharing a bed with Harm; she was able to rearrange the pillows to form a barrier between them.  Each night she would casually place the pillows on the bed and once she was asleep, Harm would move them.  

Around 2:40, Harm became restless and started talking in his sleep.

"Mac, why didn't you tell me the truth?  All this time you have been pretending we were married." Harm said.

"Harm," Mac said quietly.

"How long were you going to let this go on?  For weeks now, I have been trying to get you to tell me the truth." Harm said.  "I figured it out, we aren't married."

_What the hell? Mac thought.  _He knows?  He's known? I'll kill him.  _Mac was tempted to wake Harm up but decided to get even with him.  __He has known the truth and he never said a word? I will kill him._

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Mac woke up at 6am, Harm was sleeping soundly and she had an incredible urge to beat him with a pillow.  The only thing that stopped her was the revenge she was going to get on him for this stunt.  She quietly got out of bed and changed into a sexy negligee.  She then crawled back into bed.

"Harm," Mac cooed, "Wake up."

"Morning," Harm replied.

"How is your head feeling?" Mac said caressing his face.

"Ah, it's fine?" Harm gulped.

"Good." Mac smiled. "I've missed you."

"Mac, what are you wearing?" Harm asked nervously.

"Don't you remember? It's your favorite." Mac smiled. "You always said you liked how it looked on the floor."

With those words, Mac took off the negligee and threw it over the bed.

"Mac, I don't know if I am up to this yet." Harm stammered.

"Well, you got me thinking last night.  Maybe it is time for a baby." Mac said as she kissed him.

"A baby? Now?" Harm said.

"Well, we have everything, a wonderful marriage, solid careers, what's left?" Mac asked as she tried to take off his shirt.

"But a baby? Are we ready?" Harm asked.

"I think so." Mac smiled, and now had his shirt off. 

"Mac, maybe we should wait." Harm said.

"Today is the perfect day, I checked the calendar." Mac said.

"I just don't know if I'm up to it." Harm said.

"Man the torpedoes full speed ahead." Mac said as she went to work on removing his bottoms.

"Mac, I really think we should wait." Harm stammered.

"Wait for what Harm?" Mac asked as she kissed his chest.

"Until Little AJ is five or we are married. Which ever comes first." Harm said quickly.

"HA!" Mac shouted. "You know we're not married."

"Um well ahh," Harm stuttered.

"Go ahead flyboy, I can't wait to hear this one." Mac said as she wrapped the sheet around her and got out of bed.

"Mac," Harm said. "Are you mad?" 

"You've aren't seriously asking me that." Mac glared at him. 

"Well, are you?" Harm asked.

"Harm, why didn't you say anything once your memory came back?" Mac asked.

"Me? You were pretending all this time.  You let me believe it." Harm said.

"I was following doctor orders." Mac stated. "What's your excuse?"

"I was unconscious." Harm said.

"Only you could come out of an unconscious state and come up with something this stupid." Mac said.

"It wasn't like that; when I woke up I really thought we were married, it wasn't until a week before Christmas I realized it." Harm said. 

"That was three weeks ago." Mac stated.

"Mac, you could have told me." Harm said. 

"You should have said something once you realized the truth." Mac shot back. "What kind of game are you playing?"

"I wasn't playing a game, I really believed we were married, you were the one lying." Harm stated.

"I wasn't lying. I was protecting your mental state, which is obviously in need of serious therapy. You should have said something." Mac replied and went into the kitchen. "What are you looking at?" 

"You," Harm said.

"Well don't. You lost that right, when you lost your mind." Mac said.

"Mac, come on. You have to admit, it was fun." Harm stated.

"Fun? What was fun?" Mac asked. "The part where you almost died twice? Or the part where I have had to walk on eggshells for fear of you going into shock when you found the truth?"

"Well not that part." Harm said.

"Then which part, Harm? Tell me, which part was fun?" Mac yelled.

"I don't know. It seemed like a good idea." Harm said.

"What was a good idea?" Mac asked. "If you hadn't been talking in your sleep, we would have to have continued this charade."

"When were you going to tell me the truth?" Harm asked.

"When you realized it," Mac replied.

"You were going to let me go back to work thinking we were married?" Harm asked.

"Harm what where you thinking?" Mac yelled.

"I don't know." Harm said.

"Good answer, wonderful answer. Been working on that one for a while I bet." Mac said.

"Mac, would you just listen?" Harm asked.

"No, Harm I won't" Mac said. "Just go home. Right now I don't want to look at you."

"Mac, please." Harm said.

"Go home." Mac repeated. 

"Mac, I don't have my car here." Harm reminded her.

"I'll call you a cab." Mac said reaching for the phone.

"Don't bother." Harm said walking away. He was confused.  Mac was fuming.  Harm wasn't sure why she was angry, after all she had lied as well.


	17. Going Home

**GOING HOME**

==========================================================================================================================

**SAUDI ARABIA**** 2am local time******

She said her goodbyes to the men and women at the base.  She really didn't want to leave, being there reminded her a bit of her childhood.  Sam was boarding the plane for her return flight.  She settled into her seat and was just about to put on her headphones to listen to her notes when Clayton Webb boarded the flight and was seated in the adjacent row. _They'll let anyone in first class,_ she thought. _I'm gonna need a drink to deal with him._

"Excuse me." Sam said to the flight attendant. "You know those little bottles of Cuervo? I'll take five of them."

"Yes, Ma'am," The flight attendant replied with a quizzical look.

"Isn't it a bit early?" Webb stated.

"I'm sure it's happy hour somewhere." Sam said, rolling her eyes. _ I need to be drunk to make it through another flight with him._

"Suit yourself." Webb said.

"I will; thank you." Sam said. "Why are you on this flight anyway? Wait; don't tell me it's classified."

"I'm going back to Washington." Webb said.

The announcement came on, to prepare for take off.  Sam secured her stuff and sat back.  She glanced at Webb, who was settling in and looked as if he was going to sleep.  The plane took off and the attendant brought Sam her tequila.  She lined the bottles up and just looked at them.  An hour passed and Sam still hadn't touched one.

"Webb, wake up." Sam said throwing a wad of paper at him.

"What is it?" Webb asked.

"Here," Sam said tossing him a bottle. "I hate to drink alone."

"Danaher, that's Irish isn't it?" Webb asked with a smirk.

"Yes it is, and Webb is British for stuffy." Sam shot back.

"Do you ever give your mouth a rest?" Webb asked.

"Do you?" Sam asked.

"A truce? For the flight," Webb asked opening the bottle.

"Fine," Sam replied. 

A truce basically meant they would not speak to each other, which suited Sam just fine.  Feeling restless she got up and walked around a bit.  She went back to the galley and chatted with the attendants.

"Who's that guy sitting across from you?" One asked.

"I'd like to know myself." Sam said.

"He's handsome." She stated.

"Ya think?" Sam replied, looking back at Webb.

"He has a look about him." The attendant smiled.

"Yeah, useless and annoying," Sam said.

"If you say so," She laughed. "We're going to start meal service soon, why don't you take your seat."

"Sounds good, any chance there's a cheeseburger in one of those boxes?" Sam laughed.

"Maybe next trip," The attendant smiled.

**LONDON**** –****6:30am**** local time******

The flight carried on and soon Sam could feel the descent into London's Heathrow Airport.  She could have flown through Paris, but she wanted to get some marmalade. With a fourteen-hour lay over; she could spend some time getting lost in Fortnum and Mason's, and still make her flight. They landed and Sam just sat there.

"Aren't you getting off?" Webb asked.

"I usually wait, everyone has to be first." Sam said, as she organized her stuff.

As the crowd thinned, Sam got up; she reached up for her case that was in the overhead bin.

"Damn." Sam muttered; her bag had slid to the back of the bin. "What I would give to be 5 inches taller. 

"Let me." Webb said reaching up.

"Thanks," Sam smiled. "So I guess we part ways now."

"What time is your connection?" Webb asked, knowing the answer. 

"Eight tonight, I wanted some extra time in London." Sam said.

"Well, then I guess we aren't parting ways." Webb said. "Flight 141?"

"If I was paranoid, I would think you were tailing me." Sam said.

"Maybe I am." Webb said flatly.

Sam stopped and stared at him.  "Why would you be following me?"

"I didn't say I was, I said maybe." Webb replied.

"Semantics," Sam mumbled.  "What do you plan on doing for the next 14 hours?"

"I hadn't thought about it." Webb lied, he had plenty to do. 

"Care to join me for tea?" Sam said.

"Why Miss Danaher, are you being cordial?" Webb said.

"Forget it, see you on board." Sam said, walking away.  

"Danaher, wait a second." Webb called after her.

"What?" Sam said.

"I have your bag." Webb said.

"You know what you can do with that bag?" Sam smirked.

"Such a mouth," Webb smiled.  Danaher, it would be nice to have tea. How about the Ritz?"

"If it's all the same, I prefer Brown's." Sam replied.

"Brown's it is." Webb said. "It is a bit early for tea though."

"How about some breakfast?" Sam asked.

"Any place in particular?" Webb asked.

"I know several places. Why don't you pick?" Sam offered.

"What do you think of Knightsbridge?" Webb asked.

"That's really narrowing it down." Sam laughed.

"The Millennium?" Webb suggested.

"Sounds good," Sam said. 

"Do you have to get your bags?" Webb asked.

"Nope, that's all I have." Sam said pointing to the bag Webb was still holding.

"You pack light." Webb commented.

"Occupational hazard," Sam smiled. "You only have one bag as well."

"I was only supposed to be gone a few days." Webb stated.

"What caused the change of plans?" Sam asked.

"I promised a favor to a friend." Webb replied.

"And what was that favor?" Sam asked.

"Always the reporter," Webb said.

"Can't blame a girl for trying," Sam smiled.

They stored their bags in a locker, got a taxi and went for a leisurely breakfast at the Millennium Kensington Hotel.  After breakfast, Sam told Webb she wanted to go to Fortnum and Mason's and they could meet at Brown's around 4ish.

"I'll go with you." Webb stated.

"You like to shop?" Sam laughed. "I don't even like to shop."

"I have nothing else planned right now." Webb replied.

They went to Fortnum and Mason's were Sam stocked up on thick cut orange marmalade and various teas.  From there they went upstairs to wander around the other departments.  Surprisingly, they were having a good time and enjoying each other's company.  Sam dragged Webb to the Men's Department, where she picked out a tie for him.

"I'll never wear that." Webb said cringing, "Those colors."

"Come on, the blue will bring out your eyes and the yellow is barely noticeable." Sam urged. "Just hold it up to you.  It even matches that suit."

"I don't think so." Webb said.

"Come on, my treat." Sam said, walking to the register.  

Webb just shook his head.  _Maybe I can give the tie to Rabb._

From Fortnum and Mason's they went to Madame Toussaud's Wax Museum.  For the number of times Webb had been to London, he had never been there.

"I can't believe you've never been here before." Sam laughed.

"I'm usually here on business." Webb replied.

"And what business would that be?" Sam asked.

"You never give up." Webb said. "I told you what I did."

"No, actually you haven't." Sam said as she stood next to a figure of Tony Blair. "Do you know him?"

"No, I haven't had the pleasure." Webb replied, for now she was off that topic.  

They made it through the museum and Sam turned to Webb.

"So, you've never done any touristy things in London?" Sam asked.

"Not in a very long time." Webb said. "I was a child."

"God, you're boring." Sam laughed.

"Thank you." Webb replied.

"Come on, let's go." Sam said.

"Where are we going?" Webb asked.

"I bet you've never been on a double decker." Sam stated. 

"No, I haven't." Webb responded.

"It's the best way to see London." Sam replied.   

"Now what?" Webb asked, as Sam led him to the upper deck of the open topped tourist bus.

"Loosen up a bit. Relax." Sam said. "Look around you.  This is one of the most amazing cities in the world."

"Where are we going?" Webb asked.

"It's a tour bus; we can get on and off." Sam said. "You see that church over there? Look at the steeple.  It's Bride's Church; it's where the concept for the wedding cake came from."

"Interesting," Webb replied.

"Hey, let's get off." Sam said.

"Where to now?" Webb asked.

"The Cabinet War Rooms," Sam replied.

"Oh, where Churchill was during the war." Webb stated.

"Yep, very cool," Sam said.

After the War Rooms, Sam dragged Webb all over London.  They went to Westminster Abbey and to Parliament.  They walked through Piccadilly and went to Trafalgar Square.  She made him walk across the Tower Bridge and then to the Tower of London.  

"This is the spot where Ann Boleyn lost her head." Sam pointed.  "And that's Traitor's Gate."

"They should pay you to give tours." Webb said watching her with fascination. 

They went to Buckingham Palace and watched the Changing of the Guards.  Sam took Webb to places that the average tourist wouldn't even know about.  Somewhere along the way, Sam had purchased a camera and took pictures.  It was almost 3:00pm and time for tea.  They were in a taxi near Harrods's and Sam told the driver to stop.

"Webb, go on ahead to Brown's. I'll meet you there in a bit." Sam said.

"Where are you going?" Webb asked.

"I'll meet you at Brown's." Sam said getting out of the cab; she then closed the door and told the driver, "Take him to Brown's."

Twenty minutes later, Sam's taxi pulled up in front of Brown's hotel.  

"I'm meeting Mr. Webb." Sam advised the hostess.

"Right this way." The hostess said and led her to the table. 

Brown's was known for their teas.  A much more comfortable atmosphere than the trendy Ritz; instead of tables and chairs, each setting was a coffee table with comfortable chairs and love seats.

"Mr. Webb, your party has arrived." The hostess said.

Webb stood up from the love seat and just looked at Sam.

"I didn't really think my jeans were appropriate tea attire." Sam smiled.

When Sam left Webb, she had dashed into Harrods's and purchased a black cashmere v-neck sweater, burgundy suede skirt and a pair of leather boots.  Her hair, that was in its normal ponytail 30 minutes earlier, was loose, except for a silver barrette, which held her wavy auburn locks off her face. 

"Sam." Webb mustered out.

"Nice tie." Sam said sitting down. "Whoever bought it has excellent taste."

They were served assorted sandwiches and scones along with the tea.  They chatted about nothing in particular.  Sam let go of her mission for now.  She talked about her life and her friendship with Ashlyn.  She told him about the things they did in those 6 months they lived near each other and how they got their nicknames.  Webb talked a bit about nothing except he did let it slip that Rabb, MacKenzie and really the whole JAG crew were probably his only friends.  The more they talked, the more they both let their guards down.  The waitress came over, and noticing the camera asked if they would like her to take a picture. They laughed, shrugged and smiled.

"So, why did you schedule such a lengthy layover?" Sam asked.

"I promised the Admiral I would keep an eye on you." Webb stated and then realized what he had said.

"You what?" Sam glared at him.

"That came out wrong." Webb said.

"No, it came out right. You're babysitting me?" Sam asked.

"Not really." Webb said. "Your friend was worried and Galindez told the Admiral, and he knew I was going to be there and one thing led to another."

"Thanks for the tea, Webb. I'm leaving." Sam snapped. "Don't worry; I can get to the airport un-chaperoned. I'll be safe."

Sam got up and walked out leaving Webb sitting there.  She had three hours until take off.  The doorman hailed her a taxi and she went to the airport. _Damn, he has the key to the locker. He better bring my bag on board._

Webb sat there, realizing what he had just done.  AJ was going to kill him.  Something told him that Sam was going to blast Ashlyn for this.  There was nothing he could do, he paid the bill and got up to leave.  He noticed the camera sitting on the table and picked it up.  


	18. Confessions

**CONFESSIONS**

===========================================================================================================================

Mac arrived at work early and went right to work.  She was still upset and thanked the phone company for Caller ID.  Each time she was Harm's name flash across the readout, she ignored it.  She wasn't ready to talk to him.  How could he have done this?

Harm arrived at work and went right to his office.  He sat down and went through some files.  He hadn't spoken to Mac since Saturday morning, he wanted to talk to her and there was no time like the present.

**MAC'S OFFICE**

He knocked on the doorframe; Mac looked up, saw it was Harm and went back to the papers on her desk.

"Mac, you have to talk to me." Harm said.

"No, I don't." Mac replied.

"Mac, I'm sorry." Harm said.

"No, you're not." Mac stated.

"What are you reading my mind?" Harm joked.

"You've lost your mind." Mac said. 

"I don't understand why you are so angry.  I was lied to as well." Harm said.

"Harm, I lied to protect you.  Exactly why did you lie?" Mac demanded.

"Are you ever going to get past this?" Harm asked.

"Maybe, eventually. Mac replied.

"How long is it going to take?" Harm asked.

"I don't know. Eternity?" Mac said and shut her office door.

Harm stood at the closed door realizing he was in bigger trouble then he realized.  He had to fix this and wasn't sure how.  He was about to turn away and go to his office; instead he went into Mac's office.

"Mac, listen." Harm said.

"Don't you knock?" Mac snapped.

"Tell me what's bothering you." Harm said.

"You are kidding?" Mac laughed sarcastically. "You made a fool out of me."

"How?" Harm asked. "You lied to me. I was the one who was made a fool of."

"You had me acting like your wife and playing house with you." Mac said. "Saying things that…"

"You didn't mean?" Harm asked.

"I didn't say that." Mac replied.

"Then what?" Harm asked.

"Harm, just leave please." Mac stated. "I can't do this here and now."

Harm turned and left her office, he realized this whole problem was Mac felt humiliated and if there was one thing he knew about that marine, was she didn't like that feeling.  At least he had some idea on how to fix the problem.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Harm walked in to the bullpen with a sullen look. Harm had spent the last two days hearing Mac's words over and over in his head. 

"Tiner, is the Admiral available?" Harm asked.

"Let me check Sir. How are you feeling?" Tiner replied.

"Good, thanks." Harm said.

Tiner called the Admiral and was told that Harm could go right in.

"Go ahead Sir." Tiner said.

"Thanks." Harm replied.

**ADMIRAL'S OFFICE**

"Commander, is everything ok?" AJ asked.

"In some ways, yes in some ways no Sir." Harm stated. "Permission to speak personally?"

"Don't you mean freely?" AJ asked.

"No Sir, I mean personally." Harm reiterated.

"Very well Commander." AJ said slightly shaking his head.

"Sir, I did something very stupid." Harm began.

"Again? What now?" AJ asked.

"Well, that memory problem I was having." Harm said.

"Yes?" AJ responded.

"I sort of faked it, for a few weeks." Harm said and held his breath; he knew what was coming next.

"You what?" AJ yelled; the entire bullpen turned at stared at the office door. "Have you completely lost your mind?"

"Well, Sir." Harm stuttered. "I realized the truth and decided not to tell Mac."

"Do you realize what an incredibly stupid stunt that was? You have done some ridiculous things in the past, but this has got to be the prize winner." AJ yelled.

"Yes Sir, I realize that." Harm said, looking like a scolded child.

"I assume the Colonel is aware of your deception." AJ stated.

"Oh, yes Sir. She is." Harm replied.

"She wants to kill you, doesn't she?" AJ asked in a calmer tone.

"Yes, Sir. She thinks I made a fool of her." Harm said.

"Well, in some ways you did." AJ replied.

"It was just a test." Harm said. "I didn't think it would backfire; so badly." 

"What were you testing? How far you could push Mac before she dropped kicked your six through a window?" AJ asked.

"I'm not sure anymore." Harm said.

"And exactly why are you telling me this?" AJ asked.

"Sir, I need to make this up to her." Harm began. "I want to come clean with everyone."

"You plan on doing that how?" AJ asked.

"Would you gather everyone in the bullpen?" Harm asked. "I have an apology and announcement to make."

"Consider it done." AJ replied.

"Thank you Sir." Harm stated.

"Will there be anything else, Commander?" AJ asked.

"No, Sir." Harm replied. "I think that's enough for one day."

"I agree. Dismissed." AJ said.

Harm left the office, AJ called Tiner and told him to call an impromptu meeting in the bullpen.  Within five minutes, the entire JAG staff, from the lowest ranking petty officer to the Admiral himself, was standing there.

"Attention on deck, the Commander has an announcement to make." AJ bellowed.

"Well, I just wanted to. Well, what it is." Harm stumbled. "I want to thank everyone for the kindness they showed me since my accident."

"Was there something else Commander?" AJ pushed.

"Yes, I wanted to apologize to the Colonel. I should have told her when I got my memory back and I didn't.  I wanted to see when she was going to tell me the truth.  It was stupid I know, and I am very sorry." Harm said. 

"What?" Harriet said, and then she slapped her hand over her mouth.

"It's ok, Harriet." Harm said. "It was dumb and I was foolish. I extend my apologies to everyone, for causing such alarm and concern."

"Was there anything else?" AJ asked, completely enjoying this.

"No, Sir. Thank you." Harm said.

"Dismissed people," AJ said.

Everyone dispersed, quietly discussing what just happened.  Everyone, but Mac, she stood there in shock. Harm had just admitted what he had done to the entire staff, she wondered if he knew that only a handful of people knew what was going on.

"Mac?" Harm called to her.

"Yes?" Mac said.

"I'm sorry." Harm said. 

"I see that." Mac said.

"Do you forgive me?" Harm asked with a smile. 

Mac turned, went to her office, shut the door and smiled.  _One more day of suffering, _she thought and went back to work_._

Harm stood there stunned, he thought for sure Mac would forgive him once he confessed to everyone.  This was going to be harder then he thought.

**MARY********WASHINGTON********HOSPITAL******

Ashlyn was sitting in the lounge when a nurse walked in.

"Dr. Spaulding, do you have a minute?" Kathryn asked.

"Sure, what do you need, Kathy?" Ashlyn smiled.

"Word has it, you're dating a marine.  Is that true?" Kathy asked.

"Yes, why?" Ashlyn asked.

"My younger brother wants to join the marines; do you think your boyfriend could talk to him about it?" Kathy asked.

"I don't think it would be a problem, let me call and ask." Ashlyn smiled and picked up the phone.

"Thanks." Kathy said.

"Gunnery Sergeant Galindez, please." Ashlyn said to an unfamiliar voice.

"One moment," The voice replied.

"Galindez." Gunny said.

"Hey you, how's your day going?" Ashlyn asked.

"Doc, hi. This is a surprise. My day has been interesting; I have a story for you." Gunny laughed. "I'll tell you tonight, you are going to be off, correct?"

"Yes, only a single shift today." Ashlyn said. "Victor, I need a favor."

"Name it." Gunny said with a smile in his voice.

"One of the nurses here has a brother who wants to join the marines, could you talk to him?" Ashlyn asked.

"Sure, is next week sometime ok?" Gunny asked.

"I am sure it will be fine, I'll set it up with her." Ashlyn said.

"Sounds good, now what about tonight?" Gunny asked.

"I'm up for anything." Ashlyn replied. "You decide."

"That could be dangerous." Gunny laughed.

"Hey, I trust you." Ashlyn said.  "I should be home by 7."

"I'll be there at 7:01." Gunny said. "See you later."

"Bye, see you later." Ashlyn said. "And come up with something good."

**ASHLYN'S APARTMENT**

Ashlyn got stuck in traffic and didn't get home until 7:30.  She knew that Gunny would be there at her door waiting for her and she felt terrible that he would have to wait for her.  She pulled into her complex and made a quick u-turn, she drove over to Home Depot.  She ran in, had a key made and then drove home.  

"Gunny, have you been waiting long?" Ashlyn asked and gave him a kiss.

"It's fine." Gunny said. "What's that?"

"Oh, I made you a key. This way you don't have to stand in my doorway when I'm late." Ashlyn smiled.

"Is being late a habit?" Gunny asked.

"You don't want it?" Ashlyn asked in a worried tone, maybe she had overstepped her bounds.

"Sorry, I was teasing." Gunny said. "I guess I need to work on that aspect of my personality."

"That's ok. Well, see if it works." Ashlyn replied. Gunny put the key in the lock and turned.

"It works." Gunny smiled.

"Good, now what's on the agenda for tonight?" Ashlyn asked walking inside.

"This." Gunny said, grabbing her and kissing her.

"Works for me," Ashlyn said.

"What are you in the mood for?" Gunny asked and then seeing Ashlyn's mischievous smile added, "For dinner?"

"Oh, anything is fine." Ashlyn smiled.

"You really are becoming quite bold." Gunny said.

"It's the company." Ashlyn stated.

"Hey, speaking of bold, have you spoken with Sam?" Gunny asked.

"I did for a minute the other day." Ashlyn replied. "The connection was really bad; but she should be home soon." 

"Is Clayton Webb still there? She's never mentioned it, not even in the emails." Ashlyn said.

"Well, I assume he is there, he hasn't been to the office." Gunny said.

"I guess." Ashlyn said. "I wonder how they are getting along?"

"I honestly don't care right now." Gunny smiled.

They finished dinner and retired to the couch.  After a debate over what to watch, they settled in, for the night. Gunny never went home.


	19. Foes or Friends

**FOES OR FRIENDS **

==========================================================================================================================

**HEATHROW********AIRPORT******

Sam paced back and forth in the lounge, smoking.  _How could I have been so stupid? That jackass wasn't being nice; he was doing his job.  He is an arrogant pain in the ass. _Webb knew exactly where to find Sam.  He wanted to explain, but wasn't sure how.

"Danaher, would you listen to me?" Webb asked walking over to her table. 

"Umm, no." Sam replied.

"Can we go somewhere less congested and discuss this?" Webb asked, not wanting to hash this out in the lounge.

"I don't think so." Sam replied.

"Fine," Webb said. Webb didn't want a confrontation in front of the other passengers, but he knew he had no choice. Sam was going to be very difficult. "Scotch and water, please. Single malt." He said to the hostess as he sat down.

"You would ruin it with water." Sam hissed.

"Look, the Admiral did ask me to look out for you, while you were in Saudi Arabia." Webb began.

"You did a great job; I ended up in a helo crash." Sam snapped.

"That wasn't my fault." Webb stated. _Why is she being so impossible?_

"Fine, you're off the hook." Sam said. "Now go away."

"It was my decision to change my flights." Webb said, "I was on the flight connecting through Paris."

"Oh la la." Sam said slowly and deliberately, as she glared at him.                                                   

"I give up." Webb relented. 

"Good." Sam said and blew smoke in his face.

Sam got up and walked away.  Webb finished his drink and went to the locker to get their bags.  Separately, they waited for the boarding call and took their seats.

**BRITISH AIRLINES FLIGHT 141**

Sam boarded ahead of Webb and settled in her seat. At check-in, Webb made sure he was not sitting near her.  It proved difficult since first class wasn't that large.  The flight took off and the attendants were walking in the aisles.

"Excuse me." Sam said to the attendant. "Would you please ask the jackass over there if he brought my bag?" She pointed to Webb.  The flight attendant went over to Webb.

"He said to tell the insufferable brat yes and to give you this." The attendant chuckled and handed Sam a bottle of tequila. Sam took the bottle, got up and walked over to Webb.

"BITE ME!" Sam said and poured the tequila in his lap.

"I cannot believe you just did that." Webb said blotting his lap. "This suit wasn't cheap."

"It looks it." Sam said sarcastically.

"You're intolerable." Webb said.

"Look, when we get back to Washington, stay away from me. We never have to see each other again." Sam said. 

"That will suit me just fine." Webb snapped. "I don't have time for a two bit reporter."

"Go to hell." Sam hissed, and returned to her seat.

The attendant went over to Sam and put another bottle on her tray.  

"Lover's spat?" She asked.

"With him? He should be so lucky." Sam said.

"You aren't together?" She asked.

"Please, I would rather be with a leper." Sam said.

"Sorry." She replied. "I just thought."

"You thought wrong." Sam said.

"If you need anything, let me know." The attendant said.

Sam drank her tequila and went to sleep.  It had been a long day, as she fell asleep she had images of Webb strangling himself with his tie.

**JKF AIRPORT- 11:15pm local time**

The flight landed in New York, it was 11:15 pm. Sam took her bag from Webb and uncharacteristically, was one of the first passengers off.  She made her way to the connecting gate.  The connection was not leaving for another hour.  She went to the smoking lounge and sat, she knew he would never follow her in there. 

Webb watched Sam walk into the lounge.  He knew the only reason she was there was to get away from him.  He sat at the gate, one eye on the clock the other on Sam.  He watched as some man sat next to her and started a conversation.  He was just another traveler, and watching Sam chat and laugh with this man, bothered him for some unknown reason.  The flight was called and he watched as Sam said good-bye to the unknown man and took, what Webb assumed, a business card from him.  The flight was an hour and fifteen minutes, they would be back in DC by 1:30am.  All Sam could think about was a hot shower and bed.  

**DULLES AIRPORT 1:30am – Local time**

The plane touched down and Sam couldn't get off fast enough.  She raced through the airport and out to the long-term parking.  Phoebe was there; she wanted to kiss her car.  She hopped in and sped out of the lot.  Once she was on I-66, she raced to get to the beltway; it was so good to be home.  It was good, until she saw the police lights flashing behind her. _Damn!_

She pulled over and grabbed her papers.  The last thing she needed now was a ticket.  

"Ma'am, you realize you were going 85?" The officer asked.

"Was I?" Sam asked innocently.

"May I see your license, registration and insurance please?" The un-phased officer said.

"I just got back from Saudi Arabia; I've been flying since yesterday.  I guess I was just excited to be back in the USA." Sam smiled.

"With all that flying, you should be more careful on the roads." He replied. "I'll be right back."

Sam threw her head back and waited.  She noticed another set of headlights in her mirror. _Great, they're calling in the entire force. _She turned to look at the other car and noticed it wasn't a police car, but a red BMW convertible.  She then saw Webb get out of the car; _this is just getting better and better._

Together they walked to her car and Sam got out. 

"You can go, Ma'am.  Just take it slow." The officer said.

"What? No ticket?" Sam asked.

"Mr. Webb explained that you are with him." He replied.

"No I'm not, give me the ticket." Sam snapped.

"Danaher, just go," Webb said in an exasperated tone.

"No, give me the ticket." Sam said. "I was speeding."

"Ma'am, he explained that you just got back from Prince Sultan Airbase. We give a break to those who work for the government, especially at this hour." He stated.

"Hail to the chief; now give me the damned ticket." Sam said.

"Must you always be such an impossible stubborn pain?" Webb asked.

"Officer, I want this man arrested for impersonating a human being." Sam said.

"You both have a good night." The officer said, as he shook his head and walked back to his car.

"You're unbelievable." Webb said.

"Me? You obnoxious, pompous, pain in the ass!" Sam shouted.

"That's a compliment, coming from an unbearable, obstinate, bitc…" Webb started.

"Don't you dare finish!" Sam warned.

"Or what? What are you going to do?" Webb asked.

"You really are intolerable." Sam snapped.

"Someone should have spanked you when you were a kid, maybe you wouldn't be such a brat now." Webb stated. Sam's had an incredible urge to belt Webb, but she just glared at him.  Webb could see the anger rising in her and matched her stare with as much venom. 

Neither was sure, who did what first or how it even happened. But suddenly there they were, standing on the shoulder of the Dulles toll road, locked in an embrace. When they broke the kiss, Webb walked back to his car and took off, and Sam followed.  He got off at the next exit, Reston Parkway, and within a few minutes they were pulling into the lot of the Hyatt Hotel.  Webb checked them in and they went to the room.

**HYATT HOTEL**

"This doesn't mean anything." Sam said pushing off his jacket. "You're still a jackass."

"I know." Webb said pulling off her sweater. "My feelings haven't changed."

"We don't have to see each other after this." Sam said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Webb replied.

"Its just sex," Sam stated, pushing off his shirt.

"Nothing more," Webb said, unzipping her skirt.

Within minutes they were in bed, feverishly attacking each other.  There was no need for foreplay.  They had just spent the last 24 hours or so, doing that.  Webb and Sam were very forceful with each other; there was no romance in their actions.  When they reached the breaking point, neither were very quiet about it, all that fighting and arguing during the past week had built up and needed to be released.

"Is that what they mean by an immoveable force meeting an unstoppable object?" Sam said as she caught her breath.

"I believe so." Webb said as he caught his.

"Why did you kiss me on the toll road?" Sam asked.

"I didn't, you kissed me." Webb replied.

"Don't flatter yourself." Sam said.

"You're impossible." Webb said. 

"And you're arrogant." Sam said.

After a minute of silence Webb looked at Sam.

"Again?" Webb asked with a wicked look.

"Oh yeah," Sam said as she pulled the covers over them; round two began.

When they were completed sated, Webb was the first to speak.

"Danaher, I would have kept on eye on you without being asked." Webb said.

"Why's that?" Sam asked, as she got up, wrapped the sheet about her and grabbed the complimentary bottles of water.

"You need it." Webb stated, taking a bottle of water.

"Oh really?" Sam said pouring her water on him.

"That is the second time you've done that to me." Webb said.

"At least this time, it doesn't look like you had an accident." Sam smirked.

"Thank god for small favors." Webb said. 

"Webb, why did you change your flight?" Sam asked.

"You intrigue me." Webb said. "Very few people do that."

"Is that a good thing?" Sam asked.

"It's not a bad thing." Webb said.

"Well, I better get home." Sam said picking up her clothes.

"Danaher," Webb said, watching her dress. "I owe you a meeting with Powell and a tour." 

"That's right; I guess we will have to see each other again." Sam winked and left.  About 20 minutes later, Webb drove home.  They both lived in Alexandria had never met, small world.

**SAM'S APARTMENT**

Sam got home and was too wired to sleep.  She was amazed by what had happened.  It wasn't as if she had never had meaningless sex before, but with Webb, she didn't see that coming at all. People rarely surprised her, Webb surprised her.  She threw her bag on the bed and started to unpack.  She noticed a package wrapped in brown paper and had no idea where it came from. _Great someone's got me smuggling. _

She opened the package and saw an antique silver frame with the picture of her and Webb at Brown's.  There was a business card tucked in the corner of the frame.  She turned it over and smiled.

_Danaher,_

_It was amazing to see London _

_through__ those green Irish eyes._

_Thanks for the tie._

Sam forgot about unpacking the rest of her things.  She put the frame on her nightstand, crawled into bed and went to sleep. 


	20. Whoops

**WHOOOPS**

==========================================================================================================================

**SAM'S APARTMENT**

Sam had been back for a few days when Tiner called her.  

"How was Saudi Arabia?" Tiner asked.

"Amazing, except for the helo crash, Sam replied.  "Although I can't discuss it, it's classified."

"Classified," Tiner laughed. "You sound just like Webb."

"So, how was your Christmas?" Sam asked, changing the subject.

"It was good, thanks for the book." Tiner said.  "How did you know I liked JD Salinger?"

"It was a hunch, Catcher and the Rye is a classic. I was so worried you wouldn't get it on time." Sam said. "Be careful, it's a first edition."

"Sam, I have something for you," Tiner said.

"You didn't have to." Sam replied. 

"I wanted to give it to you sooner," Tiner replied. "But you weren't here for Christmas."

"That's ok." Sam said.

"Hey, Sam, can we talk?" Tiner asked. 

"Sure, why don't you come over for dinner tonight?" Sam offered.

"That would be great; I'll be over after work." Tiner said.

"See you then," Sam said and hung up.

**A Few Hours Later**

Sam was typing up a storm when Tiner arrived.  He had gone home and changed before going there.  

"Come on in." Sam called. "How ya doin' Jason?" 

"Hi, it's good to see you." Tiner said, giving her a hug. "I'm good, what's up with you?"

"The same as always," Sam replied. "What's that?"

"Oh, I saw this and figured you would like it." Tiner said.

"You're a man after my own heart." Sam laughed as she looked in the bag.  Tiner had brought her a shot glass with the Navy insignia on it.

"Well, you mentioned you had them from all the other branches." Tiner smiled.

"You are so cool." Sam smiled. "I have something for you."

"Really, I mean great." Tiner laughed.  Sam handed him a box.

"What is this?" Tiner asked looking at the powdered wig.

"In England, all trial lawyers have to wear these." Sam laughed. "When I was in London, I saw it and thought of you – future barrister."

"You're too funny." Tiner laughed.

"I know." Sam smiled. "Do you want a beer?"

"Sure, thanks." Tiner replied following Sam into the kitchen.

"So, what's on your mind?" Sam asked, sitting down.

"There's this new Petty Office at JAG, and well, she's wow." Tiner said turning red.

"Really?" Sam asked with a big smile. "Jason, that's great."

"I don't know what to do." Tiner said.

"Ask her out, stupid." Sam said rolling her eyes.

"I can't." Tiner whined. "I don't know how to talk to her."

"Jason, you talk to me all the time." Sam stated.

"You're different. You're not a girl, you're Sam." Tiner said.

"Ok, there's a compliment in there somewhere." Sam laughed.

"You know what I mean." Tiner said.

"Jason, just ask her out." Sam ordered. 

"I'll try," Tiner replied. He knew Sam would give him the confidence.

"So, you want the grand tour?" Sam asked. "You've never been here before."

"Ok, this is the kitchen." Tiner joked.

"Boy, you're quick." Sam laughed. "Follow me, this is my dining room." 

They walked through the apartment, Sam showed Tiner her office complete with awards. She showed him the guest room, the bathrooms and finally the master bedroom.

"This is nice." Tiner said, "And not over girly."

"Over girly?" Sam asked.

"My sister, her room is all ruffles and lace, it's sickening." Tiner stated.

"Ah, the prissy look." Sam laughed.

Tiner was looking around the room and noticed the picture on the night stand.  Sam saw his eyes turn towards the picture and quickly put it face down.

"What was that?" Tiner asked.

"A picture," Sam replied.

"I realize that. Who of?" Tiner asked.

"Me." Sam laughed.

"And who else?" Tiner questioned.

"No one you would know." Sam replied.

"Then let me see." Tiner said reaching around to grab the frame.

"Nope," Sam said grabbing it.

"Aw, come on." Tiner said.

"Jason, I said no." Sam stated.

"Sometimes, you are very difficult." Tiner laughed.

"Listen to you." Sam laughed. "Let's go have dinner."

They went back to the kitchen; Sam didn't have much to eat in the house.  They ended up raiding her refrigerator and having a very strange meal of corned beef sandwiches, day old mashed potatoes, peas and beer.  After dinner, they hung out, chatted and watched a movie.

"This movie is boring." Sam groaned and got up. "Let's do something."

"What do you want to do?"  Tiner asked in a worried tone.

"Let's play blackjack." Sam said, grabbing a deck of cards.

"What are the stakes?" Tiner asked.

"Loser does a shot." Sam laughed grabbing the bottle of tequila and two shot glasses.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Tiner said.

"Come on." Sam urged, "It'll be fun."

Tiner shrugged and gave in.  They spent the next hour playing blackjack and drinking.  After forty-five minutes, it no longer matter who won or lost, they were both doing shots after each hand.

"Jason, sit still." Sam laughed.

"I'm not moving, you are," Tiner replied.

"Oh." Sam said. "We need another bottle."

"I'll get it." Tiner said, he proceeded to get up and tripped over his feet.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked trying not to laugh.

"I'm here." Tiner said, jumping up. 

"Tiner, you're not going to find the tequila there." Sam said. "That's the bathroom."

"I know it's the bathroom." Tiner said confused. "I wanted to make sure I knew where it was."

"Sure you did." Sam laughed. 

"I did." Tiner said walking to Sam's bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Sam said jumping up.

"I want to know who's in that picture with you." Tiner said.

"Jason, get out of there." Sam said running into the room.

"What's the secret?" Tiner asked picking up the picture. "Hey that looks like Wayton Clebb."

Before he could get a second look, Sam knocked him onto the bed, which sent the frame flying.  Luckily it landed on the bed as well and didn't break.

"Why would I have a picture of him?" Sam laughed.

"I dunno, let me see it again." Tiner said reaching for the picture.

"You're too young to see that." Sam stated and flopped on the bed.

The two were lying on the bed staring at the ceiling.  

"Sam, do you have a revolving ceiling?" Tiner asked.

"No." Sam replied.

"Are you sure?" Tiner asked.

"Positive." Sam laughed. 

"I swear you ceiling is turning." Tiner said. "I don't feel too good."

"Come on Jason," Sam pulled Tiner up and helped him out of her room. 

"Wait, the picture." Tiner said, stopping at the door. "Who is it?"

"Ok, if I tell you, will you let it rest?" Sam asked.

"Yep," Tiner said with a smile.

"It's Bill." Sam smiled.

"Who's Bill?" Tiner asked.

"Clinton, Monica wasn't the only one in the Oval Office." Sam said.

"You and Clinton?" Tiner said in shock. "No wonder you didn't want me to see the picture."

"Remember you can't tell a soul, it wasn't what I would call my best story." Sam said.

"Sam, would you please stop walking so fast." Tiner said.

"Jason, we're not moving." Sam replied. "Come on Navy boy."

Sam escorted Tiner to the guest room and got him onto the bed.  She then went and got a big glass of water and two aspirin. 

"Take this and drink all the water." Sam instructed. Tiner did as ordered and they looked at Sam. 

"Sam, would you be my sister?" Tiner asked as he passed out.

Sam covered him with a blanket and gave him a kiss on the forehead. She closed the door and went to her bedroom.  She got into bed and picked up the picture and smiled.  She put it back in its spot and looked at the clock_. It's only 10; I've never been to bed this early._

The next morning Sam was up at 6am, she made coffee and breakfast; then she woke up Tiner.

"Rise and shine." Sam said walking into the guest room.

"What time is it?" Tiner asked.

"It's 6; come on I made breakfast." Sam stated.

"I can't eat." Tiner said. "I'll be sick."

"Trust me." Sam smiled. "Come on."

They went into the kitchen and Sam handed Tiner a glass of what he thought was tomato juice, he took a sip and started coughing.

"What is this?" Tiner asked.

"A hair of the dog that bit ya." Sam replied.

"I can't have this before I go to work." Tiner said.

"There is barely a shot in it." Sam replied. "Drink it, and then have some breakfast. You will feel better."

"I feel horrible." Tiner said dropping his face in his hands. "Why don't you?"

"Oh, I feel it. I'm just better at hiding it." Sam laughed.

"Hey, I never gave you your Christmas gift." Tiner said going to his jacket.

"What was the shot glass?" Sam asked.

"Sam, that wasn't a gift." Tiner said handing Sam a small box.

"Jason, it's beautiful." Sam said looking at the sterling silver Celtic cross. 

"Ashlyn said you didn't have one." Tiner said. 

"I don't," Sam said. "I love it, thank you."

They ate breakfast and Tiner got up to leave.  Sam told him to drink a lot of water and not to breathe near any open flames.  After Tiner left, Sam went back to bed. She might have been able to hide it, but she was hurting.

**JAG OFFICES**

Tiner made it to work with time to spare. He was sitting at his desk rubbing his temples when Gunny arrived.

"Good morning, Tiner." Gunny said, slapping him on the back.

"Not so loud, Gunny." Tiner said.

"What happened to you? Gunny laughed.

"Sam." Tiner replied. "And I remember something about Bill Clinton."

"Tiner, are you hung over?" Gunny laughed louder.

"Come on Gunny," Tiner pleaded.  "We did shots."

"Did you stay at her place last night?" Gunny asked.

"I stayed in the guest room." Tiner said, with a get that look off your face stare.

"I didn't ask." Gunny replied. 

"Tiner, who beat you up?" Harm asked walking in.

"A girl, Sir." Tiner groaned.

"I know the feeling." Harm said touching his scalp and went to his office.

"Good morning." Harriet said in a chipper tone.

"Morning Ma'am," Gunny and Tiner replied.

"Are you ok Tiner?" Harriet asked. "You don't look so good."

"Just fine Ma'am. Thank you." Tiner said.

"Attention on deck." Gunny bellowed as the Admiral walked in.  Tiner just looked at him as slowly stood up.

"As you were, people." AJ said and went to his office. "Tiner."

"Coming Sir," Tiner groaned and went to his office.

"Tiner, I want to see Colonel MacKenzie and Commander Rabb." AJ ordered. "Son, are you alright?"

"Fine, Sir." Tiner replied.

"Tiner, if you're not well, you can take the day." AJ offered.

"No thank you Sir, I'll be fine." Tiner stated. "I'll get the Colonel and Commander for you."

**ADMIRAL'S OFFICE**

"Be seated," AJ said. "I received a call from the SecNav last night. He was impressed with your handling of the Norfolk incident."

"Thank you, Sir." Mac said, "But Gunny's the one who got the information on Amanda Williams."

"Very true, and duly noted, Colonel." AJ said.  "However, he feels that in light of this event, we need a better screening process for civilian employees."

"You want us to create one?" Harm asked.

"Yes, as get it together as soon as possible." AJ stated.

"Sir, that really is just a one person job." Mac cut in.

"Colonel, it's a two person job and it needs to be done ASAP." AJ replied.

"Yes Sir." Mac said.

"That will be all, dismissed." AJ ordered.

Mac and Harm walked out of his office and were standing in the bullpen.

"I guess we'll be working together." Harm said with a smile.

"Wipe that grin off your face." Mac said and walked away.

Harm followed Mac into her office and closed the door.

"Mac, that is the last time you are going to walk away from me." Harm stated.

"Get out of my office." Mac said.

"No, I am not leaving until you hear me out." Harm said and stood in front of the door.

"Are you holding me hostage?" Mac asked.

"If I have to," Harm replied. "I'm sorry."

"So you've said." Mac stated.

"Mac, I was stupid, foolish and incredibly dumb." Harm said.

"You forgot idiot." Mac added.

"I was an idiot." Harm said.

"And a jerk," Mac continued.

"And I was a jerk." Harm said rolling his eyes. She was not going to make this easy.

"And you were…" Mac began.

"Mac, stop. Anything you can think of, I already have. Now, I've admitted to everyone what I did and that I was wrong. You have to forgive me." Harm pleaded.

"The only thing I have to do is work on this screening system with you." Mac replied.

"I give up.  I don't know what else I can do." Harm said.

"You can start by bringing dinner over tonight, I am sure we'll get hungry working on this new system." Mac said.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" Harm asked.

"It's a start." Mac smiled. "It depends on how good the pizza is."


	21. Declaration of Love

**A DECLARATION OF LOVE**

=========================================================================================================================

**MAC'S APARTMENT Friday Night**

All week long Harm went to Mac's to work on the screening system.  Each night he brought dinner, and each night Mac just glared at him while they worked.  Harm showed up tonight; ready to work with a pizza in hand.  They ate and then started to work on the new security check system.

"Mac, are you going to relax?" Harm asked.

"Harm, are we going to discuss what happened?" Mac asked.  

"Mac, are you ever going to let me live that down?" Harm asked, throwing the pad down. "Besides you're not totally innocent"

"I haven't decided yet." Mac smiled. "And yes I am."

"What's it going to take?" Harm asked.

"Let's start with why." Mac said.

"Why?" Harm asked.

"Yes, why did you do it?" Mac asked.

"I don't know." Harm said. "I guess I wanted to see what would happen."

"Harm, that's the most honest thing you have said in a while." Mac smiled.

"Do you realize how long we have known each other?" Harm asked.

"Yes, I've been here the whole time." Mac stated. "It's been a long time."

"Well, this game we're playing.  Maybe it's time to stop the warm-ups." Harm said.

"Stop the warm-ups?" Mac asked.

Harm got up and walked to the door.  He wasn't leaving, but he wanted to be near an exit if needed.

"Mac, how do you feel about me?" Harm asked.

"You're my best friend. A pain at times; but still my best friend." Mac said.

"Just your friend?" Harm asked.

"Harm, what are you getting at?" Mac asked.

"Mac, I'm in love with you." Harm stated and grabbed the door handled.

"You're what?" Mac asked getting up.  "Where are you going?"

"I don't know." Harm replied.

"Well, don't leave." Mac said. "We need to talk."

"Why? Are you going to tell me I'm crazy?" Harm asked.

"No, I'm not." Mac said. "Come back here."

Harm walked back to the couch and sat down.  Mac took a seat next to him and then took a deep breath.

"Do you know how long I have been waiting?" Mac asked.

"Waiting?" Harm questioned.

"I have been racking my brain trying to figure out a way to get you to say that." Mac stated.

"Well, why didn't you say something?" Harm laughed.

"What? Put myself out there to get shot down?" Mac asked. "You're kidding."

"Why would you get shot down?" Harm asked.

"Harm, if I told you I was in love with you and you didn't feel the same way, how would that work?" Mac asked.

"We'd have to work through it." Harm said. "Wait, did you just say you were in love with me?"

"Yes, I did." Mac said. "When you almost died, I was so scared that you would never know." 

"How long?" Harm asked.

"Long enough," Mac replied. "Then when you got your memory back and didn't say anything, part of me thought you were making a joke of any future for us."

"Is that why you were so angry?" Harm asked.

"Partly," Mac stated.

"Mac, I never meant for that to turn out the way it did.  I just wanted to see how far we could take it." Harm said.

"By driving me crazy?" Mac laughed.

"Well, that was just a bonus." Harm smiled. "Where do we go from here?"

"I'm not sure.  Where do you want to go?" Mac asked.

"I don't think you want me to answer that." Harm laughed.

"Oh," Mac said with a smile. "Let's just talk."

"Mac, honestly I am tired of talking." Harm said. "We have spent the last few years talking about talking."

"Then what?" Mac asked.

"There is something I want to do, without it being for goodbye or because there is a piece of mistletoe around."

Harm leaned in and kissing Mac very softly, slowly his hands moved from her face and as he wrapped his arms around her, he pulled her close.  Mac instinctively snaked her arms around him.  The gentle kiss was growing more passionate with each minute.  When they broke their kiss Mac looked into Harm's eyes.  She was searching for a sign and she found it.  Harm wasn't kidding; he was in love with her.  Neither spoke another word, they continued to kiss and hold each other.  After another ten minutes of this teenage ritual, Harm picked Mac up and carried her to the bedroom.

They sensually removed each other's clothes and proceeded to make love.  Taking their time and taking it slowly to savor every moment.  While they had never been together before, there was a comfort and familiarity between them.  There was no awkwardness; each knew exactly how to please the other.  Their bodies joined together and both felt the pleasures and thrill of being one.  They were right were they should be.

"Harm, we can't tell anyone about this." Mac said after a while.

"Eventually we are going to have to." Harm replied.

"Let's see where it goes." Mac said.

"I know where it's going." Harm smiled.

"Are you always so confident?" Mac laughed.

"Always," Harm smiled and kissed Mac again.  They held each other for a bit longer and then made love again.  They didn't leave the bed until Monday morning when it was time to go to work.

**MEANWHILE AT ASHLYN'S**

Gunny, Ashlyn, Sam and Tiner were all hanging out.  Sam had other things to do, but Tiner convinced her to come over since he didn't want to feel like the third wheel. 

"So, what are we going to do tonight?" Gunny asked.

"A movie?" Tiner suggested.

"No, I am so tired of movies." Ashlyn said. 

"Let's play a game." Sam stated.

"Oh no, the last time I played a game with you, I had to shave my tongue." Tiner laughed.

"Come on." Sam said.

"Tiner, you got drunk playing a game?" Gunny laughed. 

"Gunny, you don't know Sam." Ashlyn replied in Tiner's defense.

"It will be fun," Sam asked, getting up.

"Is she always like this?" Gunny laughed.

"Yes!" Tiner and Ashlyn replied at the same time.

"Ok, here are the rules." Sam said walking back in with a bottle, four glasses and a deck of card. "We're going to play 5-card stud; loser drinks and has to answer a question.  Sort of like truth or dare poker." 

"This could be dangerous." Gunny said.

"It could be fun." Sam smiled as she dealt.

They played and asked each other silly questions.  What age did you lose your virginity, what's the most daring thing you've ever done, and so on.  After two hours, they were all beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol. Tiner had just lost the hand and Sam asked him a question.

"So, how are things with the pretty Petty Officer?" Sam smiled.

"What petty officer'?" Gunny asked.

"That's two questions." Tiner replied. 

"Answer both." Ashlyn said.

"She's fine." Tiner replied turning red.

"And who is the Pretty Officer?" Gunny asked.

"It's Coates." Tiner mumbled.

"Coates?" Gunny asked. "Do you have a crush?"

"I'm interested." Tiner said. "Deal the cards."

Another hand was dealt and Sam lost this hand.

"Sam, what's Clinton really like?" Tiner asked immediately.

"How the hell should I know?" Sam asked, downing her shot.

"You said you and he were in the Oval Office." Tiner said, remembering that night.

"That wasn't Clinton; that was Clayton Webb." Sam said, not realizing what she had said. 

"You had sex with Clayton Webb in the oval office?" Tiner asked.

"You what?" Ashlyn asked. "Why am I just hearing about this now?"

"Whose turn is it to deal?" Sam asked, changing the subject.

"I think we need to back up." Gunny said. "This is getting interesting."

"There is nothing interesting, deal." Sam said. 

"Nothing doing," Ashlyn said. "What is this about Clayton Webb?"

"And sex?" Gunny added.

"Nothing, it was the first name that came to mind." Sam said.

"I know you Sam, now dish." Ashlyn replied.

"Why would his name come to mind?" Gunny asked.

"I ran into him in Saudi Arabia." Sam replied, wondering how she was going to get out of it.

"And his name stayed on your mind?" Ashlyn asked.

"I said it for shock value." Sam replied.

"There is a picture of them together by the bed." Tiner said, getting up. "Hey where is it?" 

"Jason, we're at my place not Sam's." Ashlyn laughed, as they followed him into the bedroom.

"What picture?" Gunny asked.

"The one that was on her nightstand," Tiner replied. "I saw it."

"Tiner what were you doing in Sam's bedroom?" Gunny laughed.

"Never mind that," Ashlyn said, "I want to know what Sam was doing with Clayton Webb."

"Let's go to Sam's, you can see the picture." Tiner said. 

"Jason, you were drunk that night. There was no picture." Sam said.

"But, I saw a picture." Tiner stated.

"There was no picture." Sam said. 

"Are you sure?" Tiner asked.

"Positive." Sam said.

"But you tackled me in the bedroom." Tiner said, "When I tried to look at the picture."

"You tackled Jason?" Ashlyn laughed. "Was this before or after you had sex with Clayton Webb?"

"I am very confused." Gunny said. "Tiner saw a picture of you and Webb, you told him it was Clinton but there was no picture."   

"I told Jason, as a joke, that I had been in the oval office." Sam said in defense.

"What about the picture?" Gunny asked.

"What about the sex?" Ashlyn demanded.

"There was no picture and there was no sex." Sam said and walked out of the bedroom.

"Then why did you say you had sex in the oval office?" Gunny asked. They followed her out of the room.

"It was a joke." Sam shrugged.  

"And you used Clayton Webb as the punch line?" Ashlyn asked.

"Oh give it a rest." Sam said and picked up the cards.

That marked the end of the inquisition and the game.  Ashlyn was looking at Sam, she was hiding something.  Gunny was looking at Tiner; he knew something even if he didn't realize it.  Sam was looking at the ceiling; _I can't believe what I just said._

Ashlyn got up and put in a movie, before long they were all dozing off.  The next morning they went out for breakfast.  Tiner left them afterwards; he needed to get some studying done.  Ashlyn and Gunny went back to her place and Sam went home.

**SAM'S APARTMENT**

"Webb," Sam said.

"Danaher, why are you calling?" Webb asked.

"I want my interview and tour." Sam stated.

"I'll give you a call early next week with the details." Webb replied. 

"Thanks." Sam said and hung up.

She went to her study to pull some information on Colin Powell; she wanted to be prepared for this interview.

****

****


	22. Tiner and Coates

**TINER AND COATES**

==========================================================================================================================

**JAG OFFICES**

After getting up the nerve, thanks to Sam, Jason Tiner finally made a move on Jennifer Coates.  He stumbled a bit but eventually got it together.

"Jen, can I talk to you a minute?" Tiner asked.

"What's up Tiner?" Coates replied.

"Well, I was wondering if you've ever been to Inner Harbor." Tiner stated.

"Yes, I have. It's very nice." Coates replied.

"Oh, ok. That's good to know." Tiner said.

"I better get back to work." Coates stated.

"Wait a second." Tiner said. _I can do this.          _

"Was there something else?" Coates asked.

"You wouldn't want to have dinner with me, would you?" Tiner asked. 

"I think that would be nice." Coates replied.

"That's ok. I understand." Tiner said walking away.

"Tiner, I said yes." Coates laughed.

"You did?" Tiner asked. "That's great. So when do you want to go?"

"Well, I'm free tonight." Coates replied.

"Tonight, so soon?" Tiner said nervously.

"Tiner, are you sure you want to go out?" Coates asked.

"Yes, I am.  But I expected you to say no." Tiner replied.

"I didn't, so how about dinner tonight? Coates asked.

"Ok, I'll meet you, no we'll go from here, no I'll pick you up." Tiner finally said.

"Sounds good," Coates smiled. "What time?"

"Time, good question. What time should we eat?" Tiner asked excitedly.

"Since it's dinner, how about seven." Coates suggested.

"Ok, I'll pick you up at 6:30." Tiner replied.

"I'll see you then." Coates smiled and went back to her desk.

"Coates, wait a second." Tiner called after her.

"What's wrong?" Coates asked.

"I don't know where you live." Tiner replied.

She gave Tiner the address and then went back to work.  Tiner immediately picked up the phone and called Sam.

"Danaher," Sam answered.

"Sam, it's Jason." Tiner said.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sam asked.

"I can't meet you for dinner tonight." Tiner said.

"That's ok." Sam said. "What have you got going on?"

"I'm having dinner with Jen." Tiner said proudly.

"You did it." Sam yelled into the phone. "Good for you."

"I couldn't have done it without you. Thanks." Tiner said.

"Listen you have a great time tonight, I want details tomorrow." Sam laughed.

"I don't know if that's a good thing. I mean should I talk about it?" Tiner asked.

"Jason, I was kidding." Sam laughed. "Have a good time."

"Thanks, Sam." Tiner said and hung up.

Sam sat back and smiled.  She was very happy for Tiner; he was really like a kid brother to her.  She felt a little sad; Ashlyn had Gunny, Jason now had Jen and Sam was going to be the fifth wheel. That never bothered her before; she wasn't sure why it was suddenly bothering her now.  What ever it was she shook it off and went back to writing her column.  This week she was not doing an informative or interview piece, since Valentine's was coming up, she decided to do a piece on love. While she was writing, Tiner called her at least a dozen more times about his big date.  Sam had to laugh, _Jason is so cute._

**TUTTO BENE RESTAURANT**

"This is a really nice restaurant." Coates said.

"I'm glad you like it, Sam suggested it." Tiner said.

"Who's Sam?" Coates asked.

"You remember Sam Danaher." Tiner replied.

"The writer, sure, what does she have to do with this?" Coates asked.

"She's like a big sister. I asked her for a nice place." Tiner said.

"Well, she did good." Coates smiled.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Tiner asked.

"Anything," Coates said. "Have you ever been out to sea?"

"No, I haven't. Maybe one day." Tiner said. "How did you like it?"

"It was ok, but I'm glad to be back on solid ground now." Coates replied.

"You've been though a lot." Tiner said. "I don't know if I could handle all that."

"Are you talking about my childhood or being with Lt. Roberts and then Lt. Singer?" Coates asked.

"Well, anyone who has to deal with Lt. Singer, should get a bronze star." Tiner joked.

"She's definitely a strange one." Coates laughed. "She's actually mean."

"Well, Lt. Sims took care of that at JAG." Tiner smiled.

"How?" Coates asked with interest.

"It was last year or so, Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie were missing and the Lieutenant was telling people." Tiner began. "Lt. Sims got very angry with her and they went into an office.  I am not sure what happened but I heard a punch and a few hours later, Lt. Singer had a shiner."

"Lt. Sims, belted Singer?" Coates laughed, "I wish I had seen it."

"I know what you mean. I was actually surprised that it was Lt. Sims to be the one to do it. She's so nice." Tiner commented.

"It's always the nice ones." Coates replied.

They sat there in an awkward silence.  Tiner wanted to call Sam and ask her what to do, but realized how stupid that would look.  

"So what looks good?" Coates asked.

"Everything from where I'm sitting." Tiner smiled.

"Thank you." Coates replied. "My view's no so bad either."

"I was really nervous about asking you to dinner." Tiner said quickly.

"I'm glad you did." Coates stated. "I was wondering when you would get around to it."

"Why were you wondering?" Tiner asked.

"Jason, you offered to show me how to use my ID." Coates laughed. "It was sort of like showing me how to breathe; it was something that was a no brainer."

"I guess." Tiner blushed.

"Don't be embarrassed, it was nice." Coates smiled.

The waiter came over and they placed their orders.  They enjoyed the meal and talked about their lives and goals.  Coates had a street smarts about her that Tiner didn't and Tiner had a gentleness about him that Coates had never seen before.

"Everyone at JAG is so nice." Coates said. "It's like on big family."

"We are pretty close. I never thought a work place could be like that." Tiner replied.

"Well, everyone except Lt. Singer." Coates laughed.

"The Lieutenant didn't have time for friends." Tiner replied. "I feel bad for her."

"That's what's so nice about you Jason. You care about people." Coates said.

"Thank you, but you care about people too." Tiner said.

"I'm learning to.  I didn't have much experience with that growing up." Coates said. "Seeing everyone here makes me realize what I missed in family."

"I'm glad you're part of the family now." Tiner smiled.

"So am I." Coates said. "So am I."

"Jen, can we do this again?" Tiner asked.

"I'd like that." Coates replied.

"I was thinking, how about a full date?" Tiner asked boldly.

"What's a full date?" Coates asked.

"I was thinking of going to the Kennedy Center to see something, and then dinner after." Tiner suggested, thank god Sam came up with that idea.

"Sheer Madness is playing there, I hear it's hysterical." Coates said.

"Then I'll get tickets." Tiner said. "What night is good for you?"

"Any night you ask." Coates smiled.

They finished dinner and walked around for a while.  When they got back to the car, Tiner opened the door for her and helped her in.  He drove her back to her place, once again opened the door and helped her out.  He then escorted her to the door.

"This was really nice." Tiner said.

"It was." Coates said.

"I'm looking forward to the next time." Tiner said.

"It's going to be fun." Coates replied.

"Well, good night." Tiner said and turned to go to his car.

"Jason," Coates called.

"Yes?" Tiner asked walking back.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening." Coates said and kissed him.

It seemed as if Tiner had been hit with a two by four.  He was in a daze; he just looked at Coates with a boyish grin.  Coates stood there smiling at him.  After a minute, Tiner leaned in and kissed her again.

"Good night Jen. I'll see you tomorrow." Tiner said and went to his car.

Coates walked into her building and up to her apartment.  Things were finally going right in her life.

**MAC'S APARTMENT**

Mac was staring at her phone waiting for it to ring.  Harm had said he was going to call and so far he hadn't.  Mac wasn't worried, but she was impatient.  Finally her phone rang and by the caller ID, she knew it was Harm.

"Where have you been flyboy?" Mac asked.

"I had to get a new filter for my car." Harm replied.

"Did you get it?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, after I went to the third store." Harm said. "You cannot imagine what it was like people don't carry the parts."

"Harm, I don't want to talk about your car right now." Mac laughed.

"What do you want to talk about?" Harm asked.

"I don't want to talk; I want you to come over." Mac stated.

"Mac, it's kind of late." Harm replied.

"So, spend the night." Mac encouraged.

"I'm all the way across town, maybe tomorrow." Harm said.

"Tomorrow I am out of town." Mac informed him.

"Then the next night." Harm said.

"What about tonight?" Mac asked.

"I just said I'm all the way across town." Harm stated.

"Harm, you'll drive all over to get a filter for your car, but not across town to see me." Mac stated. "Very nice."

"Mac, come on." Harm said. "It's late."

"So, you've come over later than this." Mac said.

"I know, but I'll get there and you'll be busy." Harm said.

"Doing what?" Mac asked.

"Well turning off the lights." Harm said.

"Turning off the lights? What are you talking about?" Mac questioned.

"First you are going to have to turn off the kitchen light, then the guest bedroom…" Harm began.

"Harm, how do you know those lights are on?" Mac asked looking around her apartment.

"You can see those rooms from the street." Harm laughed.

"Where are you?" Mac said getting up.

"Parking my car," Harm replied. "Do you think I would pass up a night with my favorite marine?"

"Get up here." Mac laughed.

"I'm on my way." Harm said.

Harm walked into the apartment and immediately took Mac into his arms and kissed her.  

"You're mean." Mac said.

"Why?" Harm smiled.

"Couldn't you just say you were coming over?" Mac asked.

"And let you think you get me without a fight?" Harm replied.

"You want a fight?" Mac said with a raised eyebrow.

"No, never mind." Harm laughed. "You know what I want?"

"What's that?" Mac asked with a smile.

"Something to eat, I'm hungry." Harm said.

"Harm, you are something else." Mac laughed.

Harm went to the kitchen and grabbed a bite to eat.  When he was done, he and Mac went to bed and slept soundly in each other's arms.


	23. The Pentagon

**THE PENTAGON**

==========================================================================================================================

A few days had gone by and as promised, Webb called Sam and advised her that they would meet Thursday morning.  Thursday arrived, and Sam had a million things running through her head.  Carefully she picked out her clothes.  She wanted to look professional; however, she mostly wore jeans so it was slim pickings.  She finally settled on a Neiman Marcus suit.  It was a wool jacket that was fitted in black with pink accents and a black wool crepe skirt with a ruffled hem.  The jacket was v-necked and didn't require a blouse underneath.  She selected a pair of black Monolo Blahnik pumps.  When she was dressed and ready she took a look in the mirror, _you clean up pretty well. _She thought_, note to self, thank Ashlyn for making me buy this get up. _ Sam left her apartment and drove to the Pentagon.  Webb was waiting for her at the predetermined area.  He had that same serious look on his face that he did the first time they met.  

"Webb." Sam said.

"Danaher," Webb replied.

"I appreciate you setting this up." Sam said. _Does he even think about that night?_

"A deal's a deal." Webb replied_. I wonder what she's been doing since that night?_

"So, who will be escorting me on the tour?" Sam asked. _He's going to pass me off to some flunky._

"I will." Webb said. _Bet she thought I was going to pass her off to someone._

"That's very nice of you." Sam smiled. _Do I thank him for the picture?_

"Well, it's the least I could do. You did kill a story." Webb stated. _Is she going to thank me for the picture?_

"Thank you." Sam said walking though the door he was holding open. 

"For what?" Webb asked.

"Arranging this; holding the door." Sam said and added quickly, "the picture."

"You're welcome." Webb said with little emotion.

Webb watched Sam walk to the reception desk, his eyes wandered casually down her body. _Damn! He thought and shook any other thoughts from his head.  He noticed several men looking at Sam and his thought; _she's as good as she looks, boys.__

They waited while Sam was given a pass and then continued on their way.  Webb introduced Sam to several people and stood to the side as she went into reporter mode.  He was actually impressed at the questions she was asking.  They weren't what he had expected at all. 

Sam spent the better part of the morning with various people.  When the time came for her to meet with Colon Powell, Webb had done one better; sitting in the conference room was not only Secretary Powell, but also Condeliza Rice and Tom Ridge.  Sam held her composure as she sat down, what she really wanted to do was jump up and down like a kid at an amusement park.  After an hour with this trio, Sam thanked them for their time and she and Webb left.  

"Webb, thanks." Sam said.  "I guess we're even."

"No problem, Danaher." Webb said.

They walked to the elevator and waited.  Sam could see Webb looking at her, but that's only because she was looking at him.  Once inside the elevator, Sam stood a few steps away from Webb.  As they moved to the next floor, a group of people joined them, forcing Sam to move closer.  By the time the doors closed, Sam was standing perpendicular to Webb, with his arm brushing up against her. Never one to let an opportunity pass by, Sam nonchalantly moved her hand behind him and pinched his bottom.  She then leaned in, blew in his ear and whispered, "Webb, I'm not wearing any socks."

By the expression on his face, Sam could tell that Webb was a bit confused but he also looked as if he was about to snap.  Sam thought about doing something else, but she knew it would not be fair, so she just whispered, "You know what I mean by socks, don't you?"

Webb looked at her out of the corner of his eye; a small smile crept across his lips and disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.  Sam smiled inwardly; he knew exactly what she meant and he remembered that night.  Together they left the Pentagon and walked away from each other as they went to their cars.

"Webb," Sam called out and drove over to him.

"What now, Danaher?"  Webb asked. "You said we were even."

"Are you going to follow me or am I going to follow you?" Sam asked with a glint in her eye.

Webb didn't respond, he got into his car and followed Sam out of the lot.  Ten minutes later they were pulling into the lot of the Four Points, Sheraton.  

This time Sam checked them in; they went to the room and wasted no time.  They went at it with as much energy as they had the first night.  

"Is this normal for you?" Webb asked.

"Is what normal?" Sam replied.

"This." Webb said, "Indiscriminate sex." 

"Indiscriminate?" Sam said. "You make it sound like we are strangers."

"In some ways we are." Webb replied.

"In other ways we aren't." Sam laughed. "Is there a problem?"

"I didn't say that." Webb stated.

"So, is this normal for you?" Sam asked. 

"Not at all," Webb replied. "I just think…"

"Webb, must you always think?" Sam said. "How often do you get some with out strings attached?"

"Excuse me?" Webb asked, shocked at her statement.

"Are you having a good time?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Webb said.

"Any regrets?" Sam questioned.

"Not yet," Webb repeated.

"Then shut up and just go with it. It's not like we have to see each other after this." Sam said and attacked him.

"That's what we said last time." Webb mumbled but decided to take her advice and go with it.

Two hours later, they left the hotel.  Sam went her way and Webb went his, when or if they would see each other again remained a mystery.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

"Danaher," Sam said picking up her phone.

"Sam, it's Charles." Her editor said.

"Yo Chuck, what's up?" Sam asked.

"Must you call me Chuck?" Charles said.

"Yes, I must." Sam replied. "Why are you calling? You have my next four columns."

"I wanted to tell you the Pentagon piece was fantastic; as was the Powell, Rice and Ridge pieces. How did you get them?" Charles asked.

"Now Chucky, do you think I am going to reveal my sources?" Sam laughed.

"I'm your editor; if you can't trust me who can you trust?" Charles asked.

"Why are you calling? You never call to tell me my work is good." Sam asked. "You only call when it sucks."

"Nice language, young lady. I have a story for you, if you're interested." Charles said.

"Something with meat, I hope." Sam replied.

"You tell me, a piece on the CIA, I want you to do it." Charles said.

"Are you kidding me?" Sam asked jumping up.

"It's all yours, if you want it kid." Charles said.

"Do I want it?" Sam yelled. "You better believe I want it. Who's the contact?"

"An agent named Richard McCartney; he's a Deputy Director of Operations." Charles replied. 

"Sounds good, when is this happening?" Sam asked.

"Tomorrow 10 am at Langley." Charles said. "Do a good job."

"I always do." Sam laughed and hung up.

**CIA HEADQUARTERS – the next morning**

Sam pulled into the CIA headquarters and was told where to wait.  She had worn the outfit she purchased in London, for tea.  She added a jacket to make it look a bit more professional.  _I really need to get work clothes._

She was looking at the Wall of Stars when she heard a familiar voice.

"What are you doing here, Danaher?" Webb asked.

"I have a meeting with Richard McCartney." Sam replied. "What are you doing here?"

Before Webb could answer, Richard McCartney walked over.

"Ms. Danaher?" McCartney asked.

"Yes, please call me Samantha." Sam said. _Samantha? Where did that come from?_

"It's a pleasure to meet you." McCartney said. "Webb, what are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to be bothered with reporters."

"I didn't," Webb replied. "I don't." _Richard needs to put his eyes back in his head._

"You work here?" Sam asked. _He's CIA? This is better than I imagined._

"Yes, I do." Webb said flatly. _So much for keeping my job a secret, I hope she doesn't say anything._  

Sam sensed the worry in Webb and didn't let on that they knew each other. __

"It's nice to see you again. Mr…" Sam said.

"Webb." Webb replied. "And you are Samantha?"

"Yes." Sam replied.

"Do you know each other?" McCartney asked.

"Yes," Webb said and the same time Sam said, "No."

"Actually, I believe we were at the Prince Sultan Airbase at the same time."  Sam said. "I guess we should be off. It was nice running into you again, Mr. Webb."

"Same here," Webb replied and watched them walk away.

McCartney and Sam sat and talked for a few hours.  The agreement of the article was that no names could be used, but otherwise she was free to write anything they discussed.  When it was time to leave, Sam thanked McCartney for his time and went to her car.

**WEBB'S OFFICE**

"Webb, what do you know about that reporter?" McCartney asked. 

"Not much, why?" Webb asked. "I ran into her at a store once, she must have forgotten."

"I was thinking of giving her a call." McCartney said. "I'm glad you declined to handle the interview. She's an interesting one."

"Why waste your time?" Webb asked.

"Did you get a look at her?" McCartney laughed. 

"I didn't notice." Webb said, a bit uncomfortable.

"You must be blind." McCartney said. "Nice face and great body. I bet she's a real fireball out of that suit."

"Couldn't tell you," Webb replied. _You're never going to find out, Richard._

"I think you're working too much." McCartney said.__

"Richard, I believe she's dating that marine I saw her with." Webb said.

"Too bad, the marines are always the first to storm the beaches." McCartney said.

"What?" Webb asked.

"I meant it would have been nice to land on the beaches of Samantha." McCartney joked.

"Richard you're obnoxious." Webb said shaking his head.  

"You really need to get out more." McCartney laughed walking away.

Webb sat for a minute and then after making a quick inquiry left his office.

**SAM'S APARTMENT**

Sam got home and immediately changed into casual clothes; she was in the process of rewriting her notes when there was a knock at the door.

"Coming," Sam said getting up and opening the door. "Webb, what are you doing here?"

"McCartney wanted to ask you out; I told him you were dating Galindez." Webb stated.

"Now why did you do that?" Sam snapped. "Richard's not a bad looking guy. Maybe I would have liked to have dinner with him."

"I don't think so." Webb said.

"Excuse me? Are you arranging my social life?" Sam demanded.

"I just know he's not the one for you." Webb said.

"I think that's my decision to make." Sam said. "What's with you?"

"I'm being a friend here; I know he's a jerk." Webb said.

"Hello kettle this is pot." Sam smirked. "We aren't exclusive."

"Never said we were and once I leave, we never have to see each other again." Webb snapped.

"Where have I heard that before?" Sam asked. 

"No wonder, you're single." Webb said. "You can't handle someone being nice."

"Who's being nice?" Sam asked. "You're being a jackass."

"Look, he's a creep." Webb said.  "I just know he's not the guy for you." 

"Then who is the guy for me?" Sam asked.

"Damned if I know." Webb said. "Someone who's a glutton for punishment."

"You're such an ass." Sam snapped. 

"Yes I know; a pompous ass." Webb said sarcastically. "Or is it jackass?"

"Webb," Sam said. 

"What is it now Danaher?" Webb replied.

"Do you plan on kissing me or are you just going to stand there?" Sam smiled innocently.

"What do you think?" Webb grabbed Sam and kissed her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were CIA?" Sam asked between kisses.

"It's classified. Webb stated removing her clothes. "Would it have made a difference?" 

"We'll never know now." Sam said unzipping his pants.

They didn't waste time going to the bedroom. They again dispensed with the foreplay and got right down to business, in the living room.

"This was the last time." Webb said when they were done.

"Fine with me," Sam said. 

"I mean it." Webb said getting his clothes on.

"So, do I," Sam replied.

"This has to end." Webb said.

"Today's as good a day as any." Sam said throwing on her sweats.

"As long as we're in agreement," Webb said.

"Don't worry.  We're on the same page." Sam responded.

"Take care," Webb said as Sam walked him to the door.

"It's been real," Sam said, "Hey, Webb."

"What now, Danaher?" Webb asked.

"Coming back tonight?" Sam smiled.

"Around six, I'll bring dinner." Webb said and left.

Sam laughed as she shut the door.  She went back to work and got her notes organized.  By the time Webb came back, she had cleaned her apartment and showered.  Webb brought dinner; they ate and headed right to the bedroom.  Around 3am Sam woke Webb and made him leave. 


	24. Love Is In The Air

**LOVE IS IN THE AIR**

==========================================================================================================================

It was if Venus herself had sprinkled love dust over JAG. There was something going on, everyone was smiling, no one was arguing and there was something in the air. 

AJ sat in his office trying to figure out what was going on.   He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something different about his entire staff.  He sat back and thought about it.

Gunny was smiling, and not just once in a while but all the time.  He even had a spring in his step.  

Harriet and Bud were also full of smiles, that was to be expected, things were finally back on track with Bud returning to active duty and a new baby on the way.  He was glad to see things looking so well for them.

Then there was Tiner, he was just too happy.  

Mac and Harm weren't bickering nearly as much anymore.  Mac had forgiven Harm and they were back on the path to repairing their friendship.  They had a strange bond that AJ couldn't understand; it was beyond the normal love-hate.  

Sturgis had been a little down since Bobbie had left, hopefully he would find someone. 

Coates was fitting in nicely with his team, she was a good addition.  She was becoming a part of the family and everyone liked her.  She had a different look about her since she first arrived.  What caused that change?

Even he was happy.  He and Meredith were going along nicely, as long as he remembered his SEAL training.

AJ was lost in his thoughts; he was scribbling on a pad as he was thinking.  Before he knew it, he had written down a list.  Snapping out of it he looked at this peculiar list.

Then it hit him_, Rabb and MacKenzie, Tiner and Coates, Roberts and Sims, and Galindez and Spaulding_.  Love was in the air.  All of his staff was in love, and with each other.  This is rather interesting; it's going to go over real well with the SecNav.  They were all doing a good job of hiding it; however with Valentine's Day approaching, AJ wondered how it would all play out.  He decided he was going to have some fun.  He called Meredith and together they agreed to host a dinner party for his staff.  AJ's reasoning, since they were all single, they could spend Valentine's together, in a friendly atmosphere instead of spending the night alone.  Hell, he'd even invite Webb; he had heard Galindez and Tiner talking about that reporter and Webb.  

AJ called a meeting of his staff.

"I just got off the phone with Meredith." AJ advised them.

"How is she Sir?" Bud asked.

"Fine, she would like to invite everyone to a party on February 14th." AJ said with a smiled.

"Valentine's Sir?" Harm asked.

"Yes, Rabb Valentines. Did you have other plans?" AJ asked, with an inward smile.

"No, Sir." Harm said glancing at Mac.

"Sir, is this party an order?" Tiner asked.

"No, it's not. But you're single. I think Meredith wants to get to know you all better." AJ replied. "She loves playing match maker."

"Match maker Sir?" Coates asked.

"Yes, she has said on more than one occasion that she would love to find that special someone for each and every one of you." AJ stated.

"That's very nice of her Sir," Gunny said. "But Ashlyn and I are already together." 

"Bring her along." AJ advised.

"I would Sir, but we were actually going to spend the evening with Sam Danaher." Gunny replied.

"Bring Sam along as well." AJ smiled.

"Yes, Sir, I'll tell them." Gunny said, his ploy of using Sam didn't work.

"Colonel, you're rather quiet.  Did you have plans for that night?" AJ asked.

"Oh no Sir, I was just thinking." Mac said. "I don't know if I want to be set up with anyone."

"Nonsense, she isn't going to have a dating party that night." AJ laughed. "She just thought it would be nice, since you're all single." 

"Yes Sir." Mac said weakly.

"Good, see you all Friday night." AJ said, "Dismissed."

AJ realized what he was doing was mean, however why should they have all the fun.  Once they had left he picked up the phone and called Webb.

"Clayton Webb," AJ said. "How are you?"

"Fine, AJ. What can I do for you?" Webb asked.

"I'm having a get together at my home on Friday. I'd like you to be there." AJ said.

"This Friday?" Webb asked.

"Don't tell me _you_ have Valentine's plans." AJ laughed.

"Is that this Friday?" Webb feigned.

"Yes it is, and it should prove to be an interesting evening." AJ said mysteriously. "See you at 8."

"Thanks, I guess I'll be there." Webb replied and hung up.  Friday night was his night with Sam.  He couldn't very well bring her with him, which would be considered a date and that was the last thing either wanted.  They had no strings; it wasn't a big deal if they didn't get together this Friday, even if it was Valentine's.  Or was it a big deal?


	25. Love's Crutch

**THE WORLD ACCORDING TO ME By Sam Danaher**

**Love…**

==========================================================================================================================

_Love, exactly what is it? We all hope for it, we all search for it, but do we ever really find it?  My best friend is in love, it's nice to see.  I wonder if I will ever be as goofy and giggly.  I wonder if I will ever find love.  _

_We are in the season of love, it starts right after Thanksgiving and continues to the mother of all love holidays; Valentines.  You can't walk into a store without seeing a cute bear or red heart.  It looks as if Cupid threw up.  Don't get me wrong, I love Valentine's; what other day makes the sanest person act like a total nut.  _

_Hotels and restaurants thrive on Valentines, what other day can they get away with overcharging in the name of love.  I say we take a cue from the Supremes and STOP IN THE NAME OF LOVE.  I am not talking about broken hearts here, that's the last thing I would want.  Love makes the world go round, it makes you dizzy, it makes you laugh, and it makes you cry.  Without it, life would be pretty boring.  _

_It's that true love thing that gets me.  What is true love?  What is the difference between love and true love? Are we just faking it until true love comes along?  I think we need to stop and think about this.  What does true love mean?  I am very curious about this, as you know I loved my dad.  I will never love anyone the way I loved him. So can we consider that true love?  And my boyfriend when I was 17, I loved him.  Why wasn't that true love? I'll tell you why, because we called it first love.  Which of course means there will be a last love, but what if that first love turns out to be your last love?  Does that make it true love?_

_Love always leads to another word, relationships.  Now that to me is the scariest word in the English language.  Say it with me, relationships.  Why does such a simple word have so many meanings?_

_I have a relationship with my editor; I have a relationship with my best friend.  I have relationships with a lot of people.  But when I use that word in respect to a man, it takes on a whole new meaning. Why is that?  And heaven forbid I should ever use the phrase, 'It's just a physical relationship' or the 'no relationship, relationship' as I like to call it. Talk about taboo.  People shun you.  They actually pity you.  You try to explain that you get all of the perks, but they don't see it that way.  Once I had a friend tell me it was a crutch.  As long as you have this crutch, you will never look for or find true love. There we go again, back to true love. Those two little words that make you wonder what it's all about.  _

_Is there something to be said for the 'no relationship, relationship'?  No strings attached, no wondering if he is going to call and knowing there won't be a scene if you decide to leave and enter into another no relationship, relationship.  You can also have more than one crutch; remember with a broken leg, it's easier to maneuver with two crutches.  Wouldn't it be the same for a broken heart? _

_I'm not saying this is for everyone, but it does take the pressure off. I wonder if having a crutch really does keep you from finding true love. Do I want more? Do any of us want more? Who knows?    _

_What to do? Forget about the crutch, stand on your own two feet and search for that crazy little thing called love? Do you keep the crutch and hope it turns into true love or hope you happen to stumble upon it? _

_What ever you decide to do this Valentine's Day, I wish you all true love, whatever that is._

_As always, when you see a member of the military, active or retired, thank them. They are the reason for your freedom._

Sam sent the column to her editor and sat staring at her screen thinking.  Webb was her crutch. She then jumped up, he was going to read this. She grabbed her phone and called Charles. 

"Chuck, it's Sam." Sam said.

"I just finished reading your column." Charles replied. "I love it."

"Really? I thought you would think a bit on living the high life in Georgetown would be boring." Sam said.

"Georgetown? What are you talking about?" Charles asked.

"My column," Sam replied. "The one you just read."

"Are you ok kid?" Charles asked. "You sent me a column on love."

"I did? I must have attached the wrong file." Sam stated. "Let me send you the right one that was just a writing exercise."

"Forget the other one, this is good stuff." Charles said.

"Chuck, you can't print that." Sam said.

"Why not?" Charles asked. "Sam, what's going on?"

"Nothing," Sam stated.

"The part about the crutch was interesting." Charles said.

"Thanks." Sam said realizing she wasn't going to change his mind.

"Sam, who's your crutch?" Charles asked.

"My what?" Sam replied.

"I got the impression you have a crutch, who is it?" Charles asked.

"Chuck, get real. I don't have time to pee, let alone have a crutch." Sam laughed it off.

"Maybe you should get yourself a crutch." Charles mused.

"Thanks for the advice Chucky.  Good words coming from a man who's been married since the Civil War." Sam snapped.

"I'm just looking out for you. Maybe a little _crutch_ wouldn't hurt." Charles said.

"Bye," Sam said and then made a final effort, "Are you sure you don't want to see the Georgetown piece?"

"I already sent this one down to the press." Charles said. "Hey, when was the last time you went out?" 

"I don't know." Sam said.

"Go out tomorrow night, it's Valentines, maybe Cupid will shoot you in the ass." Charles laughed.

"Thanks Chuck, you know what rhymes with Chuck don't you." Sam smirked.

"Careful young lady," Charles warned in a fatherly tone.

"I'll talk to you later." Sam laughed and hung up.

Sam knew she was in trouble.  Even before they met, Webb said he read her column.  He was going to see this and be insulted; if Charles picked up that she had a crutch, Webb would definitely pick up on it.  _What got into me? Why did I write that?_

There was nothing she could do but wait, if he reacted as she thought, she wouldn't have to worry about a crutch holding her back.  She looked at the clock, in 12 hours her column would be hitting the stands_. Does Dave Barry have these problems? _She wondered.__


	26. Valentine's

**VALENTINE'S DAY**

==========================================================================================================================

It was beyond normal in the office.  No one sent or received flowers.  No little boxes of candy or cards passed out.  It was business as usual.  AJ looked at his staff, he felt a bit of pity for them. He could tell by the looks among them that they wanted to be able to express things, but couldn't.  

**AJ'S HOME**

"Don't you think you're being a bit cruel?" Meredith asked.

"Not really, considering I have maintained a professional atmosphere and yet created a family, they deserve it." AJ smiled.

"AJ, are you talking this personally? How could they tell you?" Meredith asked.

"They could have found a way." AJ said. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes, and I think this is mean." Meredith smiled and kissed him.

"Exactly how is this mean? I am just seeing if my assumptions are correct." AJ smiled, "It's not like I am throwing a make out party."

"No, but you are going to embarrass them." Meredith said.

"That's the fun of it." AJ laughed.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Bud and Harriet were the first to arrive.  Mac arrived next with Coates, followed by Gunny, Ashlyn and Sam. 

"That was an interesting column today." Mac said.

"I thought so too." Ashlyn stated, "Especially the part about the crutch."

"Thanks, I liked it." Sam smiled.

"So, who's your crutch?" Gunny asked.

"I don't have one, I live the single life." Sam replied.

"Sounded like you had one in that column," Meredith commented.

"Sam, I know some great guys, if you're interested." Coates piped in. "As long as you don't mind bikers."

"Thanks, Jen. That's ok." Sam smiled. "So where are all the men? Or is this a predominately hen party?"

"I'm sure they will be along shortly." Meredith said serving drinks.

"Admiral, this is very nice of you." Coates said.

"Glad to have you all," AJ smiled.

"Sir, what's with the place cards?" Harriet asked looking at the table.

"Oh, that was Meredith's idea." AJ replied. "She decided to assign seats."

"Assigned seats?" Mac said choking on her club soda.

"Yes, I thought it would be fun." Meredith replied.

Finally, Harm and Sturgis arrived and were soon followed by Webb and then Tiner.  

"Wonderful, everyone is here." Meredith said. "Let the party begin." Everyone just stood there are stared at her.  Wondering what was going to happen.  

"Excuse me, but don't the men out number the women?" Sam asked looking around the room.

"No, we have one more guest arriving." Meredith smiled. 

"Sorry, I'm late." Bobbie said walking in.

"Bobbie, how've you been?" AJ asked. 

"Fine thank you, it's good to see everyone." Bobbie replied. 

AJ went into the kitchen with Meredith and watched his team.  He spied as the group of individuals suddenly started grouping together once he left the room. Harm and Sturgis stood together talking with Webb; and Gunny, Bud and Tiner formed another group.  Bobbie, Mac and Sam chatted while Harriet, Jen and Ashlyn made small talk. Each partner stealing glances at each other, thinking no one noticed.

Meredith watched the events unfold from the kitchen, she noticed something, but wasn't sure if she was correct. She then turned to AJ.

"You were correct." Meredith said kissing him. "I believe that is why you are the Admiral."

"Rabb and MacKenzie, I knew that was coming. I never imagined that my two petty officers would be together." AJ smiled. "They all can't take their eyes off each other. I'm glad you were able to get Bobbie to come over."

"Well, I know how Sturgis feels about her, even if he doesn't." Meredith smiled. "There is one thing I wasn't expecting."

"What's that?" AJ asked looking back at the group.

"Clayton Webb can't take his eyes off of that reporter." Meredith laughed.

"She is cute, I heard rumors but they barely know each other." AJ said. 

"Oh, he knows her, intimately." Meredith said knowingly, as she walked into the living room.  "Ok, I hope no one minds but I've assigned our places at the table." There was a collective but quiet groan from the group.  

"If you notice the table is arranged boy girl, so everyone find your seats." Meredith smiled. 

They walked into the dining room; AJ was at the head of the table, Mac was seated to his right, then Harm.  Next to Harm was Bobbie with Sturgis on her right.    Next to Sturgis were Harriet and then Bud.  Meredith sat at the foot of the table. To her right was Webb; seated to his right was Sam.  Next to Sam was Tiner who had Coates to his right.  Next to Coates was Gunny and then Ashlyn sat next to him.  They all just looked at each other not saying a word.

"I want to thank you all for joining us; it is a pleasure to have you in my home.  It's hard when you don't have that special someone for Valentine's or anytime." AJ said looking at them. "In the words of a writer I know, I hope you all find true love."

No one said a word, they just sat there.  Harm squeezed Mac's hand under the table.  Gunny leaned over and kissed Ashlyn and Bud did the same to Harriet.  Bobbie and Sturgis smiled nervously at each other and Coates and Tiner glanced sideways at each other.  The only two that made no indication of any feelings towards each other were Webb and Sam; they just sat there and watched the people around them.  Dinner was served and there was very little conversation. 

"Never noticed you wearing a Celtic cross before," Webb whispered, spying a look at Sam's cross.

"It was a Christmas gift from Jason," Sam whispered back.

"That was an interesting piece today." Webb said.

"You know me, I love good copy." Sam said.

"So, do you have a crutch?" Webb commented.

"Don't we all have one type of crutch or another?" Sam asked. 

"Of course, how many do you have exactly?" Webb asked.

"You didn't just ask that." Sam said. Webb didn't respond, he just picked up his glass.

"Harm, why do I have this feeling that we are being set up?" Mac whispered.

"I don't think we are. We have been very quiet about things." Harm replied.

"I don't know, something is up," Mac said.

"Jen, do you think the Admiral knows we're dating?" Tiner asked quietly.

"How? We never leave together from work." Coates said.

"This isn't how I planned on spending tonight." Gunny said to Ashlyn.

"It's ok, I'm happy as long as we are together." Ashlyn replied.

"It's certainly is a surprise to see you here." Sturgis said softly.

"I had no other plans," Bobbie simply replied.

"Bud, there are a lot of secrets at this table," Harriet said.

"You think?" Bud asked.

"Yes." Harriet smiled.

Once the meal was over AJ and Meredith began to clear the table.  The others offered to help, but Meredith told them to go into the living room and relax.

"That had to be the quietest meal I've ever had." AJ stated in the kitchen. 

"Well, let's see what happens when we snowball."  Meredith replied. "Now go out there and tell them we are going to McMurphy's."

**THE SNOWBALL at MCMURPHY'S**

While Meredith was in the kitchen, AJ went in and announced they were going to McMurphy's.

"So has anyone ever participated in a snowball?" Meredith asked once they were there.  No one replied. "It's very simple.  One couple will start dancing, sometime during the song I will call out snowball, when that happens the couple will pick other partners and it will continue until everyone is dancing."

"Oh you have got to be shitting me." Sam said quietly to Tiner.

"As the only married couple in the group, I would like Bud and Harriet to start us off." Meredith announced.

Bud and Harriet looked at each other, shrugged and started dancing. Bud was a little awkward, this was the first time he had tried to dance since he lost his leg, he handled it as best he could; with typical Bud optimism. While they were dancing they discussed who they would partner with when Meredith called out 'Snowball'.

"Snowball," Meredith called out.  Bud walked over to Bobbie and Harriet walked to Gunny.

"I hope you don't mind." Bud stated.

"At this point I have no mind." Bobbie laughed.

"I never danced with a marine before." Harriet teased.

"I've never danced with a Lieutenant." Gunny laughed.

After a minute or so Meredith called out Snowball.  Gunny walked over to Ashlyn and Bobbie went to Harm.

"This is very strange." Bobbie said.

"I feel like I am at a high school dance." Harm replied.

"Is that _the _Clayton Webb?" Ashlyn asked.

"The one and only," Gunny laughed.****

"Snowball," Meredith called.

Gunny asked Sam to dance, Harm asked Coates, Ashlyn asked Tiner, Bobbie asked Webb, Bud asked Mac and Harriet asked Sturgis. 

"I don't get it." AJ commented. "They aren't dancing with the right partners."

"I have an idea." Meredith said she and AJ walked over to Harm and Coates. 

"May I cut in?" AJ asked and they switched partners. So that it was now Coates and AJ and Meredith and Harm.

After a few turns on the dance floor, Meredith made her way over to Bud and Mac. 

"Let's switch." Meredith said. They changed partners again, she was dancing with Bud and Mac and Harm were dancing together. Meredith looked over at AJ and subtly held up 2 fingers. The song ended and another began; AJ and Coates went over to Bobbie and Webb and switched.  Meredith and Bud then went to Sturgis and Harriet.  Bud was beginning to tire and he and Harriet took a seat.  A few more turns on the dance floor and Meredith maneuvered her and Sturgis to where they were right by AJ and Bobbie.

"May I have my Admiral back?" Meredith asked Bobbie, and they switched partners.  "I believe that's four."

In less than a minute Meredith found her next target and went over to Tiner and Ashlyn.  Partners switched and Meredith then glided Tiner over to Sam and Gunny.  AJ danced with Ashlyn over to Meredith and Gunny and changed partners again; leaving Tiner and Sam and Webb and Coates as the mismatched pairs on the floor.  

"Now what?" AJ whispered to Meredith.

"I'll dance with Webb, you dance with Coates again." Meredith smiled.

As Meredith and Webb danced together, Meredith noticed his eyes wander over to Sam and Tiner.

"She's an attractive woman." Meredith stated.

"I guess so." Webb said flatly.  Webb watched Sam and Tiner. The music was soft and slow, and they shared an intimacy that Webb wasn't clear on. 

He started thinking about Sam's column and wondering how many crutches she had.  She stated more than once that they weren't exclusive.  He watched her laughing with Tiner.  He couldn't make out what they were discussing.  Pretty soon AJ and Coates made their way over to Sam and Tiner and changed partners. Webb watched the partner exchange and saw Sam kiss Tiner. 

_The cross was from Jason, Tiner's first name is Jason! She does have another crutch, it's Tiner. I am playing seconds to Tiner? This is not happening. There's one thing about not being exclusive, but sharing with Tiner._

Everyone was still dancing when the next song began and Meredith wanted to know if her suspicions about Webb and Sam were correct.  Slowly she and AJ moved closer and once again changed partners.

AJ looked around at his group, he was correct.  He was Noah to the craziest Ark out there.  Once they were all dancing, he and Meredith quietly made their exit.

"How did you get roped into this?" Sam asked.

"I answered my phone." Webb replied.

"I bet you won't make that mistake again." Sam laughed.

"You and Tiner are pretty close." Webb said.

"Yes, we are." Sam smiled.

"Interesting," Webb stated.

"What is?" Sam asked.

"You, Tiner, your column today," Webb replied. Sam stopped dancing and looked at Webb.

"Does it take practice to be such a jackass or does it come naturally to you?" Sam asked and walked off the floor.  Webb also left the dance floor.  

"Danaher, what is your problem?" Webb asked.

"Jason is a good friend." Sam stated.

"Who gives you a necklace?" Webb smirked.

"What are you implying?" Sam asked, "Forget, I don't even want to know."  

"I'm not implying anything, I'm asking." Webb stated. "Are you involved with the Petty Officer?"

"Deeply," Sam said and went to get her coat.

Tiner saw Sam leave the dance floor and became defensive.  Tiner assumed that Webb, in typical Webb fashion, said something to upset her. He didn't realize she was angry not upset.

"Jen, I'll be right back." Tiner said. "Something's wrong with Sam."

"Go ahead." Coates smiled. "You really care about her."

"She's my pseudo big sister." Tiner smiled. "Thanks." 

Tiner went to Sam who was putting on her coat.  

"Sam, where are you going?" Tiner asked.

"Home, I'm tired." Sam replied.

"Are you okay?" Tiner asked.

"Peachy keen jelly bean," Sam smiled. "Go back to your girl."

"Did Mr. Webb say something to you?" Tiner asked.

"Please, that moron! He's a flea on the butt of a really ugly dog." Sam laughed, but Tiner wasn't convinced. "I'm fine."

"Do you want me to take you home?" Tiner asked.

"Jason, you are the best. You're a mother hen." Sam laughed. "Really, I'm fine. Go back to Jen."

Tiner watched Sam walk out and he went directly to Webb.

"What did you say to her?" Tiner demanded boldly.

"Excuse me?" Webb asked.

"To Sam, you were dancing with her and then she left, what did you say to her?" Tiner repeated.

"I didn't say anything that matters." Webb snapped. 

"You must have said something." Tiner replied getting visibly angry.

"Tiner, I didn't say a thing." Webb replied. "She's all yours."

"What?" Tiner asked. 

"I said she's all yours." Webb mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Tiner snapped.

"Forget it." Webb said.

"No, she's my best friend." Tiner snapped. "I won't stand for anyone upsetting her."

"Your best friend?" Webb asked.

"Yeah, she's like a sister to me." Tiner said.

Webb just looked at him.  

"I don't care who you are." Tiner shouted and balled up his fist.  Gunny saw what was happening and quickly went over to them.  He caught Tiner's fist before it connected with Webb's face.

"Stand down, Tiner." Gunny advised. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Webb replied and walked away.

"Where's Sam?" Ashlyn asked. 

"She went home." Tiner said.

"Why?" Ashlyn asked.

"Ask Webb," Tiner said.

Webb had left realizing how wrong he had been about Tiner and Sam, they weren't involved, they were friends.  Webb's first impulse was to drive to Sam's, but knowing her, she would probably clobber him.  

The rest of the group walked over, but opted against asking what happened.  Bobbie quickly decided to change the topic.

"Did anyone get the feeling the Admiral and Meredith were up to something tonight?" Bobbie asked.

"I did," Harriet replied.

"I think I know what it was." Tiner said, turning red.

"You know?" Mac asked surprised.

"Well, of course he does." Coates said.

"You know too?" Harm asked.

"What do you know?" Gunny asked.

"About us," The four chorused.

"Excuse me?" Sturgis laughed. "Something you all want to say?"

"Mac and I love each other." Harm said.

"Ok, you're best friends." Bobbie said.

"No, Harm and I _love_ each other." Mac emphasized.

"Are you serious?" Harriet asked.

"How long has this been going on?" Bud asked.

"I told you." Ashlyn said to Gunny.

"Wait a second, Tiner how did you and Coates know?" Mac asked. "We've been very quiet about this."

"I wasn't talking about you." Tiner said, turning red. "I was talking about me and Jen."

"What?" Gunny said. "Tiner, why didn't you say anything?"

"I think that's a question for all of them." Sturgis laughed.

"I think a better question is how did the Admiral find out?" Harm stated.

They all laughed and finally relaxed.  The group made their way out to the dance floor; they celebrated Valentine's and the new couples that had been admitted. They had also agreed to protect each other's secrets.  There were now 2 more couples at JAG, and no body wanted to be separated.  

Valentine's night was interesting to say the least.  

AJ's suspicions were confirmed and while he wasn't thrilled he was happy that they had found some happiness.

Mac and Harm left the group and went back to his place.

Harriet and Bud went home to their son.

Gunny and Ashlyn returned to her apartment.

Coates and Tiner went back to her place and spent their first romantic night together.

Bobbie and Sturgis went out for coffee. 

Webb drove around DC; he needed to clear his head and figure out what was going on.

Sam walked around a bit to cool off.  She stumbled upon the beginnings of a rally and walked over.  She couldn't believe her eyes. People were protesting any action in Iraq.  She opened her bag, took out her notebook and began to take notes.  _I have a lot to say about this, she thought.  _

**MONDAY MORNING**

AJ called a staff meeting, after going over the weeks agenda he concluded his meeting.

"Oh one last thing, I hope everyone enjoyed the other evening." AJ began. "By the way, if you believe I don't know, what you think I may know, rest assured I know, dismissed."

They all left his office, completely confused.  He did know.  Or at least they think he knew.


	27. Sturgis and Bobbie

**STURGIS AND BOBBIE**

Author's note: I hope no one is offended by "Sam's Column" at the end.  It fits her character. I apologize to those who are offended.

===============================================================================================================================****

Meredith Cavanaugh was right on the mark when she invited Bobbie to join the Valentine's celebration.  It was obvious that they cared about each other, they just needed a push.  Meredith was right there to give them that push.  It was the Thursday after Valentine's and Sturgis decided enough was enough.

**Mendocino Grille and Wine Bar**

"This is nice." Bobbie said as Sturgis held her chair for her.

"It has a splash of California about it." Sturgis commented, taking his seat.

"Valentine's was interesting." Bobbie commented.

"It certainly was. I'm glad that Mac and Harm finally admitted their feelings." Sturgis said. "I was tired of the game."

"They were made for each other." Bobbie replied.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them.  They had shared some special times together and when they ended neither spoke about it.  They really just drifted away from each other.

"Sturgis, how are things at JAG?" Bobbie asked breaking the silence.

"Fine, how are things on the hill?" Sturgis replied.

"Fine as well." Bobbie stated.

There was more silence as they sipped water and perused the menu.  The waiter came over and took the orders: that was the most verbalizing they had done.

"Bobbie, what happened?" Sturgis asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know." Bobbie said looking in her lap.

"Bobbie, look at me." Sturgis said.

"What is it?" Bobbie asked.

"Do you love me?" Sturgis asked biting the bullet.

"What?" Bobbie asked.

"Do you love me?" Sturgis asked again.

"Where is this coming from?" Bobbie asked. "Is this because of Mac and Harm?"

"They have nothing to do with it." Sturgis replied. "This is about us."

"Sturgis, I don't know what to say." Bobbie stated.

"It's a simple question." Sturgis said.

"It is not a simple question." Bobbie laughed nervously.

"Would you feel better if I tabled this for now?" Sturgis asked.

"Yes," Bobbie replied.

"Done," Sturgis said. "You pick a topic."

"Let's get a bottle of wine." Bobbie suggested and waved the waiter over.

The waiter brought over the bottle of wine, and served them.  They quietly sipped the wine and looked around the room.

"Maybe this was a mistake." Bobbie said, after 10 minutes of silence.

"I guess we're still caught up in Valentines." Sturgis added.

"That could very well be." Bobbie said.

"Bobbie, why did you join us on Valentines?" Sturgis asked.

"You try saying no to Meredith." Bobbie laughed.

"It's good to hear you laugh." Sturgis smiled.

"It's good to laugh." Bobbie replied.

All of a sudden, things were more relaxed.  They continued talking and laughing, like they had so many months before.

"And you, trying to sit on the floor at that restaurant." Sturgis laughed, remembering their first date.

"That had to be the world's worst first date." Bobbie laughed.

"The next one wasn't so bad." Sturgis smiled.

"It was fun babysitting." Bobbie nodded. "Sturgis ask me again."

"Excuse me?" Sturgis asked confused.

"That question you tabled, asked me again." Bobbie smiled.

"Do you love me?" Sturgis asked.

"Yes," Bobbie said with a smile. 

"Aren't you going to ask me?" Sturgis asked.

"No," Bobbie teased. "I already know the answer."

"Are you sure?" Sturgis replied.

"Do you love me?" Bobbie asked.

"Yes, I love you." Sturgis said.

"Let's go home." Bobbie said.  Sturgis called for the waiter and paid the bill.  Twenty minutes later they arrived at Bobbie's apartment.

**BOBBIE'S APARTMENT**

"Would you like some coffee?" Bobbie asked.

"Sure, we didn't have any at the restaurant." Sturgis said sitting down.

"So where do we go from here?" Bobbie asked serving coffee.

"I'm not sure." Sturgis replied. "It's taken us a long time to get here."

"Too long," Bobbie agreed.

Again an awkward silence came over them.  They finished their coffee and Sturgis got up to leave.

"I guess I should get going." Sturgis said, picking up his coat.

"Sturgis, don't leave." Bobbie said.

"It's getting late." Sturgis replied. 

"Stay," Bobbie encouraged.

"Are you sure?" Sturgis asked.

"Do you love me?" Bobbie asked.

"Asked and answered." Sturgis replied.

"Then stay the night." Bobbie stated.

"Bobbie, we've never spent the night together." Sturgis reminded her.

"Maybe we should change that." Bobbie said taking his hand.

The walked to the bedroom, both excited but a bit nervous.  Sturgis took Bobbie in his arms and kissed her.  Bobbie snaked her arms around him and returned the kiss with passion.

"Are you sure?" Sturgis asked again.

"I want you to make love to me." Bobbie whispered.

Slowly and sensually they began to help each other out of their clothes.  They tried to be slow but after the first few buttons they picked up the pace.  Sturgis kissed Bobbie and gently laid her on the bed.  They held and caressed each other savoring every moment.  The made love and the closeness they shared was exhilarating. 

"Of all the dreams I've ever had, this has surpassed them all." Bobbie said resting her head on his chest.

"I could grow accustomed to this." Sturgis said, tightening is hold on her.  

"I wonder why we never did this before." Bobbie laughed.

"I was wondering that myself." Sturgis replied.

"Sturgis, I want to make this work, this time." Bobbie said softly.

"I'm not going anywhere," Sturgis said, "I don't plan to."

They remained entwined in each other and drifted off to sleep.  The next morning, Sturgis served Bobbie breakfast in bed, before they left for their respective offices.

On the way to her office, Bobbie called Meredith Cavanaugh to thank her again for including her in the Valentine's Celebration.

On the way to his office, Sturgis stopped at a florist.  He ordered a dozen roses to be sent to Bobbie, with a card that said 'Always'. He ordered a second arrangement of choice flowers to be sent to Meredith Cavanaugh, this card simply said, 'Thank You'.

**JAG OFFICES**

Sturgis arrived at work with a smile, as he walked into the bullpen, he could hear Harriet reading something to the group that had gathered around her.

_…I understand their point of view; they don't want to see the senseless killing of civilians in __Iraq__.  They want a peaceful means to this situation, who doesn't?  No one wants to go to war.  If there could be a peaceful solution to this situation, don't you think it would be taken.  _

_These people are expressing their right of assembly, the right to voice their opinions.  I accept that. I don't agree with them, but I cannot condemn them for exercising a Constitutional right.  I can question their judgment and ask them one simple question "Have you all lost your minds?"_

_We are fighting a war on terrorism here.  We are protecting the world for the next generations.  We are asking for the elimination of chemical weapons and weapons of mass destruction.  We are asking that the world be safe for our children and grandchildren.  Wake up.  _

_How dare you go to __Iraq__ and speak out against your country.  How dare you denounce your President.  How dare you show support for a country and its leader, a man who will infect you will a deadly virus just as easily as he would look at you.  How dare you not support our military._

_Where were you when the planes crashed on September 11th?  You were shouting support for __America__. Why aren't you now? You were screaming at the government for allowing this to happen.  Why are you condemning them for protecting us now?  Before you plan another rally, I suggest you take a good look in the mirror.  See that person starring back at you, I am ashamed of that person, why aren't you? _

_Now is not the time to denounce your government, now is the time to come together and show a united front to the world.  We are Americans; we are members of the greatest nation in the world.  We are the defenders of freedom.  Support your country as your country has supported you.   _

_As always, when you see a member of the military, active or retired, thank them.  They are the reason for your freedom.  ___

They all just stood there when Harriet finished.  Sam had definite opinions and she was not afraid to express them. Each of them stood a little taller that day, aside from the fact they were military, they were personal friends with Sam and today that made them proud.


	28. St Patrick's Day

**ST. PATRICKS DAY**

==========================================================================================================================

February flew by and it was already the second week in March.  Things had calmed a bit around JAG, while no one was obvious about the relationships, no one walked around in fear.  AJ had spoken with the guilty parties and advised them all to keep it professional and keep it out of the office.  Should things take a more serious turn, they would cross that bridge when they came to it.

Everything was going well for everyone, except Sam and Webb; they hadn't spoken since Valentine's.

Gunny and Ashlyn were the most serious of all the couples.  Things had been moving along well, Gunny rarely stayed at his place anymore and most of his clothes were at Ashlyn's place.  They had decided to make things more permanent and live together.  Jen and Tiner agreed to help out with the move and then everyone was meeting Sam at Flannigan's afterward.  Monday was St. Patrick's Day and tonight was her annual celebration. 

**MAC'S APARTMENT**

"This is going to be fun. I like Sam." Mac said while she dressed. 

"She is an interesting character." Harm laughed. "She and Ashlyn have really opened new doors for everyone."

"You know, Ashlyn is really good for Gunny."

"I think so." Harm said. "But don't you think they are moving a bit too fast?"

"Why Harm? Is the seven year route the way to go?" Mac laughed.

"I didn't say that." Harm replied. "They've only known each other a few months."

"Yes, and when it's right, it's right. There is a lesson to be learned." Mac said. "Are you ready?"

"Yep, let's go." Harm said. "It was nice of Sam to include us." 

As they were leaving, the phone rang.

"Rabb," Harm answered.

"You even answer that way at her place?" Webb asked.

"What is it Webb?" Harm asked.

"I need to speak with Mac." Webb replied. "Please."

"Mac, it's for you." Harm said handing her the phone.

"What's up Webb?" Mac asked.

"I got that information for you." Webb informed her.

"Great, we are on our way out, why don't you meet us." Mac said.

"No thank you. Watching you and Rabb make eyes at each other is not my idea of a fun evening." Webb said.

"It's not just us. Remember that columnist, Sam Danaher?" Mac asked, slightly tongue in cheek.

"Yes," Webb replied. _How could I forget?_

"She invited us all to Flannigan's, that's near you isn't it?" Mac asked. "Everyone will be there."

"Yes, I know the place." Webb said.

"Good, then meet us there." Mac said and hung up.

"You invited Webb to Flannigan's?" Harm laughed.

"Why not? It will do him some good." Mac winked.

"After Valentine's is that a good idea? Tiner will be there tonight." Harm asked. "What happened that night anyway?"

"All I could get from Gunny was Sam and Webb got into an argument, you know how he feels about the press." Mac replied. 

"But what did Tiner have to do with it?" Harm questioned. 

"Tiner and Sam have become as thick as thieves, I guess he feels protective of her." Mac stated.

"That's cute considering that pixie could probably beat both Webb and Tiner up." Harm laughed. 

"Harm, you're terrible." Mac laughed. "Let's go."

**FLANNIGAN'S PUB**

Everyone was already there when Webb arrived.  He searched for Mac and found her talking to Sam.  He walked over and said hello.

"Webb," Sam stated. "What are you doing here?"

"Actually, I'm here to see Mac." Webb replied.

"Excuse us." Mac said and walked away with Webb.

"I did some checking and you are correct." Webb stated. 

"I knew it." Mac said. "What's the story?"

"Mac, are you sure you want to pursue this?" Webb asked.

"I have two Lieutenants with stolen cars. I think so." Mac said.

"Ok, it appears that there is a reservist at the police department.  He knows when they are being deployed." Webb said.

"So he steals the cars, and by the time they get back there it's been six months." Mac said.

"Exactly," Webb replied.

"Thanks, Webb." Mac smiled. "You know everyone, join us."

"No, I'll see you later." Webb said. 

"Clay, why don't you stay?" Mac asked.

"This looks like a private gathering." Webb said.

"It's a public pub," Mac laughed. "Come on."

Webb agreed and stayed.  He watched Sam with her friends laughing and having a good time. 

"Clay I didn't think you were the St. Patty's Day type." Bobbie teased.

"I was meeting Mac." Webb replied. "How are you Commander?"

"Fine, thank you." Sturgis replied. 

Webb stayed and watched the group before him.  He wasn't sure why he was staying: _You're staying because you're an idiot. He thought._

"Hey Lucy, don't you think it's time?" Ashlyn laughed after a few hours.

"Hell yes. Come on Ethel." Sam said. "Jason, give me a hand."

Tiner lifted Sam up and sat her on the bar and then helped Jen up.  Gunny did the same for Ashlyn.

"Chuck you gonna join us?" Sam asked her editor.

"No kid, you're on your own." Charles laughed.

"What's going on?" Harm asked.

"Ashlyn told me that she and Sam have a tradition on St. Patrick's Day." Harriet replied. "My belly won't let me join in."

"Paddy, you're sure this is ok?" Sam asked the owner.

"It wouldn't be a celebration if you didn't do it." Paddy replied with a smile.

"Wait, we're missing someone." Ashlyn said. "Mac, you promised."

"Mac, what are you doing?" Harm asked as Gunny helped Mac onto the bar.

"A promise is a promise. Someone taught me to never make one I couldn't keep." Mac laughed.

"Ok Paddy, here we go." Sam laughed and Paddy waved his hands to quiet the place down.  The entire place gathered around the bar and watched the four women standing on the bar singing.

_Oh! Me name is McNamara_

_I'm the leader of the band_

_Although we're few in numbers_

_We're the finest in the land._

_We play at wakes and weddings_

_And at ev'ry fancy ball_

_And when we play to funerals_

_We play the march from Saul_

_Oh! The drums go bang_

_And the crystals clang_

_And the horns they blaze away_

_McCarthy pumps the old bassoon_

_While I the pipes do play_

_And Hennessey __Tennessee__ tootles the flute_

_And the music is somethin' grand_

_A credit to old Ireland is McNamara's Band_

The men just stood there with their mouths hanging open.  Never did any of them expect to see these women dancing an Irish jig on a bar and singing.  When they were done, the entire place erupted with applause.  They helped them down off the bar and everyone was cheering for more.

"Mac, when did you learn that?" Harm laughed.

"Last weekend, when you were away, we all got together." Mac smiled.

"Sam said she and Ashlyn have been doing that since they we kids."  Jen told Tiner.

"That was the last thing I ever expected to see you doing." Tiner said.

"It was fun." Jen laughed.

Paddy bought the group a round and then spoke. "Any one else?"

"Sturgis, what about you? You must know an Irish song." Sam laughed.

"Bud's done karaoke." Mac laughed. "I've seen it."

"That isn't a good song for tonight." Bud said quickly and then turned to Harriet, "I sang Delilah once."

"I know a song you could do." Webb said walking over.

"What's that?" Gunny asked.

"When Irish Eyes Are Smiling," Webb said looking directly at Sam.

"Does anyone know that one?" Harriet asked.

"Yeah, I do." Harm said.  

"My bar is yours." Paddy said with a smile.

Harm began to sing:

_When Irish eyes are smiling_

_Sure it's like a morning spring._

_In the lilt of Irish laughter_

_You can hear the angles sing._

_When Irish hearts are happy_

_All the_ world seems bright and gay__

_And when Irish eyes are smiling_

_Sure, they steal your heart away,_

They all smiled as Harm sang the song.  During the second stanza, Sam looked over at Webb, who was staring back at her.  With nobody watching, Sam casually walked over to Webb, reached up and kissed his cheek. Webb gave her a smile and Sam went back to the rest of the group. 

_Those Irish eyes do smile. Webb thought._

"Harm that was great," Sam clapped.

"Very nice, Commander," Gunny said.

Webb walked over to Tiner, and held out his hand.

"I never meant to insult Danaher or your friendship with her." Webb said.

"I apologize for almost slugging you." Tiner replied.

"Seems to be a habit with the people at JAG," Webb replied, thinking about his broken nose and Gunny's shot in Afghanistan.

"She's very special to me, Mr. Webb." Tiner explained.

"I can see that Tiner, she's very lucky." Webb said and walked away.

A few hours of celebrating had gone by and everyone was laughing and having a good time.  Webb even stayed and watched the festivities.  The music was playing and they were all singing to different Irish songs.  Some they knew, some they didn't.  Sam knew everyone of them.

Gunny had his arms around Ashlyn and kissed her neck. "Ash, let's go home." 

"In a little bit," Ashlyn smiled. "This is the first time I've seen Sam smile in a while."

"Tonight has been great." Mac laughed. "I never had so much fun."

"It's going to get better." Harm said kissing her. 

"Harm, not here." Mac laughed.

"We need to get going." Harriet said. "I'm feeling a bit tired."

"Thanks for inviting us." Bud said.

"There's always a stool for you here." Sam said. 

Harriet and Bud were about to leave when Harm stopped them and asked them to stay.  "We're all leaving soon, just wait a bit."  

They agreed and returned to their seats.

"Sam, one more before you go." Paddy said.

"Paddy, I'm sung out." Sam laughed. "Find someone with a good voice."

"Samantha Erin Danaher, you know it's tradition." Paddy said. "Here, this will loosen the pipes."

Sam took the shot of Irish whiskey and downed it. "Only for you Paddy, but everyone has to sing."

They were all standing together; Sam began to sing and then waved for them all to join.

_Oh, Danny Boy the pipes the pipes are calling_

_From glen to glen and down the mountainside_

_The summer's gone and all the leaves are fallings_

_Tis__ you tis you must go and I must bide_

_But come ye back, when summer's in the meadow_

_And all the valley's hushed and white with snow_

_And I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow_

_Oh Danny Boy, Oh Danny Boy, I love you so._

_But when yet come and all the flowers are dying_

_If I be dead, as dead I well may be_

_Then come and find the place where I am laying_

_And kneel and say an Ave there for me_

_And I shall hear, though soft your tread above me_

_And all my grave will warmer sweeter be_

_And you shall bend and tell me that you love me_

_And I shall rest in peace until you come to me._

They all joined in and sang the sad sweet song.  It brought tears to Paddy's eyes as well as others.  Mac was listening to everyone sing when Harm pulled her aside.

"Why are you crying?" Harm asked wiping a tear.

"It's a sad song." Mac said. 

"Mother's sang it to their sons." Harm said. 

"It's beautiful," Mac said.

"Speaking of sons," Harm said.

"Who was speaking of sons?" Mac asked.

"We were," Harm smiled.

"Harm what are you talking about?" Mac asked.

"Our son," Harm said. "You think he will join the Navy or the Marines?"

"Harm how much have you had to drink tonight." Mac said.

"Not a drop, I wanted to be stone cold sober." Harm smiled.

"Why?" Mac asked.

"For when I gave you this," Harm said and slipped a ring on Mac's finger.

"Harm?" Mac asked looking at him.

"Mac, would you marry me?" Harm asked.

"You're serious." Mac said.

"Like a heart attack." Harm smiled.

"You want to get married?" Mac asked.

"Yes, do you?" Harm asked.

"Yes, yes of course I do." Mac laughed.

"Well then, I guess we have an announcement to make." Harm said as he kissed her.

The song ended and everyone turned to look at Mac and Harm who were locked in an embrace. Neither noticed all they eyes on them.  It wasn't a big deal, they all knew they were a couple; it was just that they had never been a party to public displays.

"Excuse us." Bud laughed.

"Hi." Harm said with a smile.

"What's going on?" Sturgis asked.

"We're getting married." Mac and Harm replied in unison.

There were cheers and congratulations from everyone.  

"Where's Sam?" Tiner asked as he said good night to Ashlyn and Gunny.

"She was just here." Ashlyn said looking around the bar.

"Maybe she left." Gunny offered. "She'll be fine."

"She always is." Ashlyn said with a smile. "Let's go home." 

"Where's Webb?" Harm asked. "He didn't even say congratulations."

"That's Webb." Bobbie laughed.

"You two are something else." Sturgis smiled.

"I'm very happy for you both." Harriet said giving them hugs.

"Are you going to tell the Admiral?" Bud asked.

"I think we have to." Mac replied. 

They said good night and left.  This was going to be a St. Patrick's celebration to remember.

**SAM'S APARTMENT**

Sam and Webb had been sitting for about 10 minutes when Sam got up and poured herself a drink. "Can I fix you something?"

"Haven't you had enough?" Webb asked.

"No," Sam said as she lit a cigarette.

"Must you do that?" Webb asked taking the cigarette from her and putting it out.

"I guess not." Sam said.

Webb got up and poured himself some scotch.

"Haven't you had enough?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"I've had more than enough." Webb said, not talking about the scotch.

"What happened with Jason on Valentine's?" Sam asked. 

"I was wrong." Webb said.

"Why didn't you just ask?" Sam questioned.

"I'm just a crutch, standing in your way of finding more." Webb said sarcastically. "It's not my place to ask."

"Well, I'm a crutch, too." Sam snapped.

"Touché," Webb replied, giving a mock toast.

"What are we doing here?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Webb replied.

"That's a good answer," Sam said sarcastically.

"Do you have an answer?" Webb asked. "Do you want more?"

"I'm not sure." Sam replied quietly.

"Maybe I should leave." Webb said walked in to the door.

"Webb, wait." Sam said. "Can you give more?"

"I don't know." Webb said and left.


	29. April Fools

**APRIL FOOLS**

==========================================================================================================================

**MAC'S APARTMENT**

Mac woke up earlier than usual.  She saw Harm sleeping soundly and quietly got out of bed.  _This is going to be fun. _She tiptoed to the bathroom and got ready for work.  She kissed Harm good bye and left for JAG. 

**COATES' APARTMENT**

Jennifer Coates was having the time of her life.  She loved her job and the people she worked with.  She had finally found a nice guy and things were going well for her.  She wasn't sure if jokes would go over well in the office, but her co-conspirators assured her that it was all in good fun and everything would be just fine.  

**ASHLYN'S APARTMENT **

Ashlyn dragged herself in from an over night shift.  Gunny was stirring as she got ready for some much needed sleep.  She was just about to fall asleep when she remembered that Mac, Jen and Harriet had asked her to help them out.  She pulled herself out of bed, got dressed and drove to the JAG Offices.

**ROBERTS' HOME**

Harriet woke up and got Little AJ ready for daycare.  She kissed Bud and told him she would see him at the office.  She laughed the entire trip to the daycare center, dropped her son off and continued to JAG.

**JAG OFFICES**

The four women met in the parking lot of JAG Headquarters and began laughing.

"This is so mean." Harriet said.

"This is so funny." Mac corrected.

"Jason is going to have a nervous breakdown." Coates said sympathetically.

"Ashlyn, this can't harm then can it?" Harriet asked.

"No, it's fine." Ashlyn stated.

"How long will it take?" Mac asked.

"About fifteen minutes." Ashlyn replied.

"What made you think of this?" Harriet asked.

"I was watching a MASH rerun and it hit me." Ashlyn said.

"Are you sure we won't get in trouble?" Coates asked.

"Just make sure the Admiral doesn't get any." Mac laughed.

The four women walked into the bullpen and started their plan.  It was silly and childish, but how often does April Fools Day come around?  Each woman went to her significant other's place and grabbed the coffee mugs.  Ashlyn then went and made a pot of coffee.  The mugs were in front of her and she carefully added the dye to each cup.  Just as she was putting it away, Harm walked in.  

"Ashlyn, what are you doing here?" Harm asked.

"Oh, I wanted to see Gunny.  I've been on call the last 36 hours." Ashlyn replied. "Have some coffee?"

"Thanks," Harm said taking the mug.

"Morning, Harm." Mac said walking in.

"Hi, you left early. I didn't even hear you." Harm said.

"I had to get a fax sent out before they left the offices in California." Mac said.

"Mac, it's 5am in California." Harm replied.

"Did I say California? I meant London." Mac corrected.

"Right," Harm said and went to his office.

"California?" Ashlyn asked.

"He caught me off guard." Mac laughed.

"Good morning ladies." Sturgis said walking in.

"Morning, Sturgis." Mac replied.

"Good to see you." Ashlyn smiled.

"Just need a cup of coffee to get me started." Sturgis said grabbing the pot.

Both Mac and Ashlyn looked at each other.

"Sturgis, let me get that for you." Mac said. "I made this pot and I know how you squids hate my coffee."

"Thanks Mac." Sturgis replied. "But this will be fine."

Ashlyn looked at Mac and casually nodded her head. Mac mouthed back, _What? _Ashlyn mouthed,_ It's fine._

"Do you ladies need to be alone?" Sturgis asked as he watched them.

"No, we're fine." Ashlyn replied.

"See you later." Sturgis said as he walked away.

"Mac, I didn't put it in the coffee, I put it in the mugs." Ashlyn explained.

"Oh, thank god." Mac said.  

Coates walked into the break room and announced that Gunny and Tiner had both arrived.  She took two mugs and gave them each a cup of coffee. Bud's mug remained on the counter.

"I guess I should go say hello to Gunny." Ashlyn smiled and went to see Gunny.  They chatted a few minutes and then Ashlyn went home.

"Colonel, I have a question for you." Tiner said walking into the break room.

"What do you need?" Mac asked.

"Would you mind looking over a report for me?" Tiner asked.

Reluctantly, Mac said yes and left the break room.  She tried to get Harriet's attention to let her know that Bud's mug was sitting on the counter but couldn't.  A few minutes later both Bud and the Admiral arrived and as if it were ritual, they went to get coffee.  

The Admiral called for a meeting and everyone assembled into his office.  

"Sir, isn't that Bud's mug?" Harriet asked.

"I guess it is." AJ said looking at the mug. "Do you mind Roberts?"

"Not at all Sir, mi mug y su mug." Bud smiled.  The three women looked at each other.

"Lieutenant, do you have a problem with me using Bud's mug?" AJ asked.

"No, Sir. We're all one big happy sharing family here." Harriet said with a weak smile.

"Good to hear," AJ said taking a big sip of coffee. "Now that we have that settled, I wanted to ask for volunteers for weekend clean-up."

"Weekend clean-up Sir?" Harm asked.

"Yes, we need to remove last year's cases from the files and have them sent to storage.  Update the law library; let's just call it a spring cleaning." AJ said. "Any volunteers?"

They all knew that AJ wasn't looking for volunteers; he was being nice about making it an order.  It was agreed upon that they would meet Saturday morning for the spring cleaning.

Everyone was dismissed, the men went to their offices and desks and the women convened in Mac's office.

"We are so screwed." Coates groaned. "I'm going to end up in the brig."

"How did he get that mug?" Mac asked.

"I don't know." Harriet replied. "Now what?"

"Well, Ashlyn said, all the dye will do is turn their pee blue." Mac stated.

"Maybe the Admiral won't notice." Coates said.

"I think the man will notice," Mac replied.

"I say we confess and throw ourselves on the mercy of the court." Coates stated.

"Relax," Mac laughed. "The Admiral has a good sense of humor."

"I don't feel so good." Coates said.

"It will be fine." Harriet reassured her unconvincingly.

The women went back to their offices.  It had been over an hour since they gave the coffee to the men.  They waited and waited, praying the Admiral would not need to use the facilities.  It seemed like a good idea, when they were all out the other day and trying to come up with little pranks they could play on the men.  It was going to backfire and it wasn't going to be pretty.  Another hour passed and Ashlyn walked into the bullpen.

"What are you doing back here?" Harriet asked.

"Gunny called and said Harm was sick and asked me to come right over." Ashlyn replied.

"Hey Ash, I thought you were sleeping." Mac said.

"Gunny called and said Harm was sick." Ashlyn repeated.

"That's strange," Mac mused. "He didn't mention anything to me."

Coates walked over to the three women, "Has anyone seen Commander Rabb?"

"Actually, where are any of them?" Mac asked looking around.

Before anyone could answer, they heard a loud yell from the men's room.

"Oh no that was the Admiral." Harriet winced.

"That's it, we're dead." Coates stated.

"I guess we need to go see what happened." Mac said.

**JAG MEN'S ROOM**

The four women walked to the men's room door.  Mac knocked on the door and called out.  "Is everything ok?"

"Oh god, help me." Tiner called out.

"Tiner are you okay?" Coates called out.

"Oh no," Gunny yelled.

"Mac, get a doctor." Harm called out and they heard a bang.

"Commander, it's Ashlyn." Ashlyn called out. "May I come in?"

"I think you better." Harm called back, "The Admiral just passed out, Tiner and Gunny are heaving and I feel faint." 

"Ashlyn, you said the dye was harmless." Mac whispered.

"It is," Ashlyn replied. "Wait, how did the Admiral get some?"

"Don't ask." Harriet replied. 

"This stuff is as safe as food coloring." Ashlyn whispered. 

The four women entered the bathroom, not sure of what they would find.  Petrified at what was going to happen to them.  To their surprise, the five men were standing there, leaning up against the sinks, arms crossed against their chests.

"April Fools." They chanted.

"What in the world?" Mac asked.

"What's going on?" Harriet questioned.

"No one's sick?" Coates asked.

"How are you feeling?" Ashlyn asked.

"Hey Doc, next time you play a trick, make sure one of the nurses doesn't call to ask how I liked it." Gunny laughed.

"Jen, I really didn't think you were the prankster kind." Tiner teased.

"Anyone for some coffee?" Bud asked.

"You didn't drink it?" Ashlyn asked.

"Gunny called me before I left this morning," Harm explained. "So we decided to turn the tables."

"I think we should take this conversation to my office." AJ stated.

"Aye aye Sir." They replied and followed AJ to his office.  It was a long walk of shame for the ladies as they went single file behind the men to AJ's office.

**AJ'S OFFICE**

"Now, may I assume there will be no more jokes today?" AJ asked.

"Yes Sir." The women replied.

"Sir, I just have one question." Ashlyn said.

"Go ahead." AJ smiled.

"Did anyone drink the coffee?" Ashlyn asked.

"Nope," Harm smiled. "We dumped it, cleaned the mugs and then the Admiral used Bud's."

"Any other questions?" AJ asked.

"No Sir." The women replied.

"Good, now I was thinking, the job this weekend really won't take all of us.  I think you ladies can handle it just fine." AJ smiled.

"Aye aye Sir." The three women groaned.

"Oh and Dr. Spaulding," AJ continued. "Gunny tells me you are very organized, I figure you can give them a hand."

"It would be my pleasure," Ashlyn winced.

"I'm glad to hear that." AJ laughed, "Dismissed."

They all turned to leave the office.

"Oh, Ladies Happy April Fools Day." AJ laughed.


	30. Take Me Out to The Ball Game

**TAKE ME OUT TO THE BALL GAME**

==========================================================================================================================

May was ending and everything was crisp and bright.   The world was perfect.  Wedding plans were under way for Mac and Harm.  Gunny and Ashlyn were humming merrily along.  Tiner and Coates were beyond adorable in their relationship.  Bobbie and Sturgis were happy to be together again.  Harriet and Bud were preparing Little AJ for a new sibling.  AJ and Meredith were watching the young lovers around with pride and jubilation.  As for the rest, Sam was taking some much needed time off from work and Webb was back and forth from places unknown.  

**SAM'S APARTMENT**

"Danaher," Sam answered her phone.

"Sam, it's Charles." Charles replied.

"I'm on vacation, what could you possibly want?" Sam asked.

"Hey, if you don't want baseball tickets. That's fine." Charles laughed.

"What game?" Sam asked.

"The Yankees against the Birds at Camden Yards," Charles said.

"I love you." Sam said. "How many?"

"I got you the paper's seats." Charles replied. 

"That's 15 tickets. You are a doll." Sam said. "Wait, what's the catch?"

"There is no catch. Can't I give my favorite reporter something?" Charles asked.

"Of course, so why are you giving me tickets? Is Smitty on assignment?" Sam laughed.

"You really are a brat." Charles laughed. "I'll messenger the tickets over."

"Thanks Chucky; and I take back all those things I've thought about you." Sam teased.

"Have a good time, kid. You deserve it." Charles said and hung up.

Sam knew exactly who to invite to the game.  But first she had a call to make.

"Webb." Webb answered the phone.

"Webb, I need you to do something." Sam said.

"Well, Danaher. Isn't this a surprise?" Webb said sarcastically. _How long has it been, two almost three months?_

"Cut the crap, and listen." Sam snapped, _why am I doing this?_

"What is it?" Webb asked. 

"Meet me at the JAG offices at 4pm and act like you're not expecting to see me there." Sam advised.

"That shouldn't be hard; I wouldn't expect to see you there." Webb stated. 

"I see you're in full jackass mode today." Sam said.

"Danaher, I'm busy." Webb whispered. "Why do I want to do this?"

"It's a surprise." Sam whispered back.

"The last thing I need is a surprise." Webb whispered into the phone.

"Trust me on this one." Sam whispered back. "Webb, why are we whispering?"

"I'm at work." Webb replied.

"Oh, ok." Sam whispered. "So will you be there?"

"Yes." Webb sighed. _What am I getting myself into?_

**JAG OFFICES**

"Reporter on deck," Sam teased when she reached Tiner's desk.

"Hey Sam, good to see you," Tiner said.

"We have to have dinner one night." Sam said. "Ever since you got a girlfriend, you've forgotten about me."

"That's not true." Tiner said. "You're never around."

"Well we need to fix that." Sam smiled.

"Sam, how are you?" AJ said coming out of his office.

"Nice to see you Admiral," Sam replied.

"You don't work for me, you can call me AJ." AJ stated.

"No I can't. My father would roll in his grave." Sam laughed. "So is everyone here?"

"Just like you asked," AJ replied and handed Tiner a list. "Tiner call these people into my office, you're included."

"For what, Sir?" Tiner asked.

"I'm not sure; Sam called and asked to meet with us." AJ smiled. "It's very hard to say no to her, I'd be afraid of what she'd write."

"Admiral, stop. You know you guys are my favorites after the Army." Sam joked.

A few minutes later, everyone was assembled in the Admiral's office.

"Listen up people." AJ said. "Sam the floor is yours."

"Hi, I'll only take a minute." Sam began. "My wonderful editor gave me tickets to the Yankees/Orioles game this weekend. I thought that I would take my favorite group of lawyers."

"Great." Tiner said.

"That's so sweet." Harriet commented.

"Do we have to root for the Yankees?" Harm asked.

"No and Harriet there are enough tickets, so please bring your son." Sam said.

"That's very nice of you." Bud said.

"I figure we can meet at Flannigan's and go from there." Sam said. "Admiral, please bring your lady friend." Sam said.

"Thank you, I'll let her know." AJ replied.

"Gunny, you're quiet." Sam said.

"I was just thinking; it was bad enough dealing with you after Army lost, how are you going to handle the Yankees losing?" Gunny teased.

"Shut up." Sam laughed.

"Sturgis, can you make it?" Sam asked.

"I can't think of anything I would rather do." Sturgis said. 

The group began to disperse and Sam took Sturgis aside.

"Sturgis, please ask the congresswoman, there is a ticket for her as well." Sam said.

"Will do, thank you," Sturgis said.

"OK, I have one ticket left." Sam announced.

"I am sure you will think of someone," Coates said.

"Yeah, I am sure I will find some poor slob to give the ticket to." Sam joked. Just then, as if on cue, Webb walked into the bullpen. 

"Speak of the devil. Webb, what brings you here?" Harm asked laughing.

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I would stop in." Webb said, trying to think of an excuse. 

"You're making a social call?" Harm laughed. "How unlike you."

"What's going on here?" Webb asked, seeing the group standing with Sam.

"Sam Danaher just invited us all to a baseball game." Mac said.

"Webb, how's tricks?" Sam smiled. "I was just saying I have to find someone to give this extra ticket to, interested?" 

With that comment, Coates burst out laughing.  "Excuse me," Coates said and quickly walked away.

"Go to a baseball game with all of you?" Webb asked.

"Yes, with us." AJ replied and went into his office.  Webb was left standing there with Mac, Harm, Sam, Tiner and Gunny. 

"Sounds like an interesting way to spend the day." Webb said. "Thanks, Danaher."

"Anytime, Webb anytime," Sam smiled and walked to the elevator.

"Well, you all look busy. I guess I should get going." Webb said and made his way to the elevator.

"That was strange." Mac said.

"For Webb, not really," Harm laughed.

"It's almost as if he knew exactly when to show up." Mac mused.

"He said he was in the area." Gunny commented.

"You don't suppose…" Mac began, as she walked to her office. 

"What?" Harm asked following her.

"Never mind," Mac said shaking her head, _Sam and Webb not possible_, she thought.  

"Oh my god," Tiner said excitedly.

"What is it, Tiner?" Gunny asked.

"Gunny, remember that night we played poker with Sam and Ashlyn." Tiner said.

"What about it?" Gunny said. "That was months ago."

"Sam made that comment about Clayton Webb." Tiner smiled. "And that problem on Valentine's, he told me she was all mine."

"So," Gunny said. "Oooo, didn't they both leave early on St. Patrick's Day."

"She has been strange since Saudi Arabia." Tiner laughed.

"Sam and Webb," Gunny said. 

"Stranger things have happened." Tiner said. 

"I wonder if Doc knows." Gunny said.

**IN THE ELEVATOR**

Sam and Webb stood in the elevator not speaking and looking straight ahead. 

"Why did I have to come to JAG?" Webb finally asked.

"Webb, how else could I invite you to the game?" Sam replied.

"You're sharp Danaher." Webb laughed.

"Thanks," Sam smiled. 

"How have you been?" Webb asked.

"Off the crutches." Sam shrugged; there had been no one since Webb left her apartment on St. Patrick's Day.

"Me too," Webb said.

Sam moved closer to Webb, tilted her head at him. "Nice tie."

"Thanks," Webb said. "Something I got in London."

"Webb," Sam said.

"What is it Danaher?" Webb asked looking straight ahead.

"Follow me." Sam said and pinched his bottom.

The doors opened and they got off, went to their respective cars and then to Sam's place.

**BULLPEN at the same time**

"Tiner where are you going?" Gunny asked.

"Security," Tiner replied. "There are cameras in the elevators."

"So," Gunny commented, then as though a light bulb lit up. "I'm coming with you."  

Gunny and Tiner quickly made their way to the security office and casually looked at the monitor.

"See, look at them." Tiner remarked. "An empty elevator and they are practically standing on top of each other."

"Did she just pinch him?" Gunny laughed. "I need to call Doc."

They returned to their desks and Gunny called Ashlyn.  He filled her in on Tiner's theory and hung up.

**SAM'S CAR**

"Danaher," Sam said answering her cell.

"Sam, what's up?" Ashlyn asked.

"I was just going to call you. Make sure you're off on the 24th, I have baseball tickets." Sam said.

"Yeah, Gunny told me already. Why am I the last to know?" Ashlyn teased.

"I saved the best for last." Sam laughed.

"What are you doing tonight?" Ashlyn asked.

"I'm ah, busy.  Why?" Sam asked, looking in the rear view mirror at Webb's car.

"Well, Gunny is busy too. I thought we could have dinner. It seems like it's been ages." Ashlyn said, biting her lip.

"Ethel, another night, I have a column to work on." Sam said.

"You're on vacation," Ashlyn replied. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Charles asked me to finish one column before I was officially on vacation." Sam said hoping she would buy it.

"Hmmm, Ok, maybe tomorrow." Ashlyn said. "Talk to you later."

"That would be better, Bye." Sam said and hung up.

As soon as Ashlyn disconnected, she called Gunny. 

"Something is up with her." Ashlyn said. "And we are going to find out."

"How?" Gunny asked.

"I haven't been friends with Sam for all these years without picking up a trick or two." Ashlyn laughed. "Leave everything to me."

**SAM'S APARTMENT **

They walked into the apartment and stood there. Sam handed him a drink and Webb finally broke the silence. 

"I don't know if I can give more." Webb said.

"I'm not even sure if I want more." Sam replied. "But for right now…"

"I've missed you." Webb said, hugging her.

"Missed me or the sex?" Sam asked, pulling away.

"Danaher, you're unbelievable." Webb said shaking his head. "I've missed _you."_

Webb kissed her very gently.  Locked in the embrace they made their way to the bedroom. This time they took it slow, carefully they removed each other's clothing and spent time caressing each other and taking it all in.

"I didn't know you had your appendix out." Webb said touching the scar.

"When I was 14," Sam laughed.

"I never noticed before." Webb said.  He suddenly realized that for all the times they had been together, he had never really looked at her.  He started to trace her body with his eyes and fingers.

"What are you doing?" Sam giggled. _Did I just giggle?_

"Investigating," Webb said as he kissed her stomach.

After almost 45 minutes of exploring and touching, they made love.  It was the first time they had been so tender with each other and it was the most incredible experience they had yet shared. 

They were lying wrapped up in each other, when they heard the front door open.

"Lucy? Are you here?" Ashlyn called out.

"Oh shit." Sam whispered. "I'm in the bedroom. I'll be right out. Get in the closet." She whispered to Webb.

"My clothes," Webb whispered.

"What did you say?" Ashlyn called out.

Sam threw Webb something to put on and shoved the rest of his clothes under the bed. She then shoved him in the closet and threw on a bathrobe. 

"Nothing, what are you doing here?" Sam said jumping onto the bed as Ashlyn walked into the bedroom.

"I was worried about you." Ashlyn said. "Lately, you never go out. You're always working."

"I'm fine." Sam replied. "I'm not working now. I'm on vacation remember?"

"Where you in bed?" Ashlyn smiled, looking at the unmade bed.

"Yeah, just getting some rest." Sam said.

"You look flushed," Ashlyn said touching her forehead. "Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine, just tired." Sam replied.

"What's that?" Ashlyn asked, pointing to socks on the floor.

"They're socks," Sam stated.

"I see that, those are men's socks." Ashlyn smiled. "Whose socks are those?"

"Oh those? They're mine, yeah they are mine. I got them at the surplus store." Sam said and she started putting them on.

"With the Ralph Lauren logo?" Ashlyn laughed.

"They're irregulars." Sam said quickly.

"I guess they didn't have your size." Ashlyn commented.  The socks were obviously too big for Sam.

"Nope, but they are great for wearing over another pair." Sam said.

"But you're only wearing one pair right now." Ashlyn laughed.

"Is there a reason for this questioning?" Sam asked. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, right. I wanted to borrow your leather jacket." Ashlyn said surveying the room and then walking to Sam's closet.

"It's not in there." Sam quickly said and moved against the door of the walk in closet.

"Are you sure? You always put it in there." Ashlyn said reaching for the handle.

"Positive." Sam said. "I think it's at the cleaners anyway."

"Well, let me raid your closet. I need something to wear." Ashlyn said and pulled the door open.  Sam closed her eyes and held her breath. "Look what we have here."

"Ok, you got me." Sam said, opening her eyes.

"What?" Ashlyn asked, she saw the leather jacket but was disappointed that there was no Webb. 

"Um, I didn't want to lend you the jacket." Sam said quickly, looking in the closet. _Where is he? _

"Oh, well then lend me another jacket." Ashlyn said, she was positive someone was in the closet.

"It's fine, just take it." Sam said and quickly closed the door. "You better get going."

"What's the rush?" Ashlyn laughed.

"You were right, I'm not feeling well and I wouldn't want you to catch anything." Sam said walking her to the living room.

"Let me check you out. My bag is in the car." Ashlyn said.

"No." Sam said quickly. "I'll be fine. I just need to sleep."

"Sam, are you sure?" Ashlyn asked.

"Absolutely," Sam said pushing her towards the door.

"If I didn't know better, I would think you were rushing me out of here." Ashlyn commented.

"I'm not. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Sam said. "I'm tired."

"Bye Sam." Ashlyn said giving her a hug, "Thanks for the jacket."

Ashlyn left and Sam locked the door and put the chain up.  She then ran back into the bedroom. 

"Webb, where are you?" Sam called out.

"Right here," Webb said from the closet.

"Where did you go?" Sam asked. "I almost had a stroke when she opened the door."

"Up there." Webb smiled and pointed to the attic access panel.

"She knows." Sam said getting back into bed.

"How?" Webb asked.

"I don't know, but she knows something. She hates my clothes." Sam laughed.

"We have to be more careful." Webb said joining her in bed.

"Yes we do. Now where were we?" Sam asked as she settled up against him.

They spent the rest of the night in bed.  At 3am Sam woke up and saw Webb sleeping, she thought about waking him up and making him leave but instead, she cuddled up and went back to sleep.

**GUNNY'S CAR**

Ashlyn got into Gunny's car and threw the jacket in the back.

"I hate this jacket." Ashlyn laughed.

"Well?" Gunny asked. "Was Webb there?"

"If he was there, he was well hidden." Ashlyn laughed.

"Maybe we were wrong." Gunny said.

"No, he was there." Ashlyn said. "I'm sure of it."

"Well, she's attractive. Maybe it was someone else she met." Gunny said.

"Gunny, I have known about every man in her life, no matter how casual or insignificant." Ashlyn stated. "It was him and she's keeping it a secret for some reason."

"I guess we will have to just wait and see." Gunny smiled. "How about some dinner?"

"Sounds good, but how about dinner in bed?" Ashlyn asked with a smile.

They went home and spent the evening pretty much the same way Webb and Sam did.


	31. Play Ball

**PLAY BALL**

==========================================================================================================================

Saturday came and everyone met at Flannigan's.  Everyone was ready to root for the Orioles, except Sam who was a die hard Yankee fan.  Webb hadn't arrived yet and Sam was talking to Paddy.  The rest were discussing the suspicions they had. Something was going on between Clayton Webb and Sam Danaher; that was the $64,000 question.  Each one of them had picked up on something, from the fact that neither really mentioned Saudi Arabia to the incident on Valentine's Day.

"Ok, is everyone here?" Sam asked as Webb walked in.

"All present and accounted for." AJ replied.

They broke into groups of 5 and went to different cars.  Harm took, Mac, Ashlyn, Gunny and Webb.  AJ had Meredith, Bobbie, Sturgis and Sam with him and Bud and Harriet took Tiner and Coates with Little AJ.  They arrived at the parking lot, made their way to the transport area and took the shuttles to the stadium.

"These seats are incredible." Gunny said, as they sat right behind the dugout.

"Aren't they," Sam smiled. "I just wish they were on the 3rd base side, that way we would be behind the visiting dugout."

"Oh Sam, if Giambi is playing first this is better." Ashlyn laughed.

"So Sam, are you a Yankees fan or a Giambi fan?" Mac asked.

"Both. But if they traded him, I would not follow." Sam said.

"Why are you a Yankees fan?" Harm asked.

"I was born in New York." Sam replied.

"You don't have an accent." Bud said.

"That's because at 6 months, we moved to Puerto Rico and at 2 years, we moved to London, and at 4 we moved to Iceland and so on and so on." Sam laughed.

"Wow, you lived in London?" Harriet asked.

"Three different times," Sam replied. 

"You must know all the great places." Harriet said.

"She knows places you can't imagine." Webb slipped.

"What?" Everyone said turning to him.

"I said I bet she's lived in places you can't imagine." Webb corrected quickly.

Gunny, Tiner and Ashlyn just looked at each other.

The game began and everyone was surprised to see Ashlyn and Sam so involved.  Ashlyn was screaming her head off at calls she felt were lousy.  She completely floored Gunny when she told the umpire what he could do with his whisk broom.

During the 5th inning, Harm and Webb went to the concession stand to get food for everyone.  While they were waiting on line, Harm took the opportunity to chat with Webb.

"Something you want to tell me about Sam Danaher?" Harm asked. 

"She's a reporter." Webb replied.

"Why did she invite you to the game? I thought you barely knew each other." Harm questioned.

"I don't know what to tell you, Rabb." Webb stated.

"She's cute." Harm smiled. "You're single, she's single."

"Rabb, don't play match maker for me." Webb warned. "Being a yenta doesn't work for you."

"I was just observing." Harm said. 

They got the food and returned to their seats, which had been rearranged.  Unbeknownst to Sam, who was engrossed in the game, everyone had shifted down one seat.  This left a seat on the end, which Harm took, and the seat between Little AJ and Sam on the other end, which Webb had to take.

"Enjoying the game?" Sam asked.

"Did you arrange this musical seating?" Webb asked.

"Don't flatter yourself, you really are pompous." Sam snapped.

"Back to being difficult I see." Webb replied.

"No, I just can't believe you would think I would do that." Sam stated. "You're not all that."

By the 7th inning stretch, everyone was having a blast.  Little AJ had more souvenirs, courtesy of everyone, than could be imagined.  They joined in for a rendition of Take Me Out to The Ball Game and cheered when the replay board welcomed The Navy JAG's.  As the ninth inning began, the game was tied at 3; the Yankees were at bat with 1 out; Soriano, Jeter and Williams loaded the bases.  Giambi came up to bat and Sam sat with her hands covering her mouth and nose.  The first pitch was thrown and the ump called a strike. 

"Are you blind?" Sam yelled.  Everyone turned and looked at her.

The second pitch was thrown and another strike was called.

"You have got to be kidding me." Sam screamed jumping up.  

A time out was called and Sam was standing shifting her weight back and forth on either leg as though she was pacing.  "This is a fix, this is unbelievable. That last pitch was low and outside." Sam said to no one.

The group just looked at her and laughed.

"Does she always get like this?" Gunny asked Ashlyn.

"She's calm right now." Ashlyn laughed. "She takes calls against Giambi and the Yankees very personally."

"Did Webb say anything to you?" Mac asked Harm.

"Not a thing." Harm replied. 

"I just think this is a bit odd." Meredith commented looking at the two.

The next pitch was a foul ball and was shot directly at the group.  Webb caught it and handed it to Sam. 

"Maybe I should give this to Little AJ." Sam said.

"No Sam, he has enough stuff." Harriet laughed. "Besides, Mr. Webb gave it to you."

"Thank you." Sam said and smiled at Webb.

The next pitch came and Giambi knocked that ball back to New York.

"Yessssssss!" Sam yelled, looked at Webb and said, "Gotta love that man and his bat."

Little AJ not fully understanding, looked at Webb and asked, "Are you batman?" 

"No, AJ I'm not." Webb replied confused. 

"Here," Little AJ said handing Webb his bat, "Batman!"

"Thank you, but this is yours." Webb replied even more confused.

"Miss Sam says she loves batman." Little AJ replied.  "Mama said Miss Sam is with you."

"OOOOO," Ashlyn said with her eyes growing wide and tried to stifle a laugh.

"Out of the mouths of babes," Meredith commented.

"That's not exactly what I said." Harriet replied mortified.

"That was a great shot." Sturgis said, seeing the awkwardness, tried to change the topic.  

"Yeah, it was amazing." Bobbie added. 

"You think the Birds will come back?" AJ added.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Sam said.

"I'll go with you," Ashlyn stated.

"Me too," Coates said getting up.

The three went to stand on line, Ashlyn was actually nervous about saying anything.

"What the hell were you people discussing?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," Coates said. 

"Are you involved with him?" Ashlyn asked.

"No." Sam snapped. "He's not my type."

"Sam," Ashlyn said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Was he the crutch?" Ashlyn asked.

"I told you, I don't have a crutch." Sam said rolling her eyes. 

"You're lying." Ashlyn laughed. "I can always tell."

"Believe what you want." Sam said, shaking her head.

"Are you in love with him?" Coates asked looking at Sam's face.

"Ashlyn, do I fall in love?" Sam laughed.

"No, you have sex; you don't have time for love." Ashlyn mocked.

"There you go. Can we end this now?" Sam said.

Ashlyn and Coates just looked at each other.  What ever was going on, Sam wasn't going to tell them.

By the time the line moved up the game had ended and the group joined them on the concourse.

"Sam, I'm very sorry.  Little AJ misunderstood me.  I was just saying that we are all couples, it would be cute if you and Mr. Webb were together." Harriet tried to explain.

"It's fine," Sam smiled weakly.

"How about we all go back to Flannigan's?" AJ suggested.

**FLANNIGAN'S PUB**

"So have you set a date yet?" Bobbie asked Mac.

"Yes we have." Mac smiled.  "August 23rd."

"Where are you having it?" Harriet asked.

"Annapolis, where else," Mac answered.

"You must be so excited." Ashlyn stated.

"Yes I am." Mac said. "What about you and Gunny?"

"I don't know, I hope so," Ashlyn blushed.

"You never know." Bobbie said.

"That's right you never know. You and Sturgis could be headed that way." Harriet said.

"Harriet, we just got back together." Bobbie stated.

"Ashlyn I have to ask, is there something between Sam and Clay?" Mac asked.

"She says no, but I think she's lying." Ashlyn laughed.

"I guess we are just going to have to include them in everything, until they admit it." Harriet said.

"I don't understand why she is being so tight lipped." Ashlyn said. 

"It must be Webb's influence." Bobbie laughed.

Across the bar the men were talking about the game and Little AJ was running around the dance floor with Sam.  The jukebox was playing 'Rainbow Connection' and Sam was dancing around with Little AJ, who was giggling as she twirled him around. 

**_Some day we'll find if, the rainbow connection   
The lovers, the dreamers and me_**

"Again," Little AJ laughed.

"Let's wait a bit." Sam laughed and put him down.  She had decided to make the best of a very odd situation.  She went to the jukebox, selected a bunch of different songs and announced. "Come on people, let's have some fun."

"Here she goes." Ashlyn laughed.

"No bar dancing." Gunny light heartedly warned Ashlyn.

"Killjoy," Ashlyn laughed.

AJ and Meredith excused themselves and left.  Harriet and Bud said that they needed to get Little AJ home and they also left.  The first song that played was The Beach Boys'  'Surfer Girl'. 

"That's for you, Ethel." Sam laughed.

Gunny and Ashlyn got up and started dancing. Webb was about to leave as well when Coates stopped him.  She wanted to make sure he stayed.

"Mr. Webb, we never did get to finish our dance that time." Coates smiled.

"You're right." Webb said and they went to dance.

"Come on Sam," Tiner said.

"Jason, Jen is really good for you." Sam smiled. "Don't screw it up."

"I think you take the cake on that." Tiner said, not knowing where his boldness was coming from.

"Excuse me?" Sam laughed.

"Tell me the truth." Tiner begged. "Is there something?"

"Sort of, it's hard to say." Sam whispered. "You repeat that and I will kill you."

"I won't," Tiner smiled. "We keep each other's secrets."

"Jason, I'm so glad you shot Victor." Sam laughed and hugged him. 

The tempo changed and We Are Family blasted throughout the room.

"Oh, it would be wrong for us to sit during this one." Bobbie laughed.  She, Sturgis, Harm and Mac got up and joined the group on the dance floor.  Ashlyn and Sam were thoroughly enjoying the song and hugged each other each time the words, 'I've got all my sisters and me' was sung.  Webb quickly left the dance floor.  This was not his kind of music.  He sat back and watched them all dancing, they were such good friends, and they really cared about each other and loved each other, like a family. _I just don't get it. _He thought.

After a few more songs the tempo slowed to Billy Joel's 'She's Got A Way'. All the couples joined together, Sam not having a partner walked off the dance floor and went to the bar.

"Paddy, give me a shot." Sam said and she lit a cigarette.

**_She's got a way about her, I don't know what it is_**

"You really should think about quitting." Webb said.

"Maybe one day," Sam replied.

**_But I know that I can't live without her_**

"If you quit now, I'll kiss you." Webb said.

"That's supposed to be an incentive?" Sam laughed.

**_She's got a smile that heals me, I don't know what it is_**

"Come here red." Webb smiled.

"Red?" Sam laughed.

"You are a redhead." Webb smiled and kissed her.  In front of everyone not caring who saw or who knew.  

**_But I have to laugh when she reveals me_**

"Are you nuts?" Sam said breaking the kiss and looking around.

"Danaher, _I get it._" Webb said and tried to kiss her again. 

"Webb, cut the crap." Sam said, taking a step back. "What the hell are you thinking?"

"Danaher, you're embarrassed." Webb laughed.

"No I am not; I am amazed… ruining a perfectly… a perfect arrangement... I mean really now… kissing me… in front of everyone…  How moronic can you be…? You're such a jackass… what if someone saw…?  I mean… how are we going to… your tongue in my mouth… what if someone?" Sam stuttered.  

She liked the kiss, a lot.  However, she did not like the feeling it gave her, it was romantic and passionate, like the other night.  She wasn't used to this; she was used to unromantic encounters. 

"Danaher, you're babbling." Webb said, cutting her off.

"Webb, I do not babble." Sam said. 

"Oh please Danaher, you're a brook." Webb laughed and kissed her again.

**_She's got a way about her   
I don't know what it is   
But I know that I can't live without her any way_**

Everyone saw the two kissing at the bar and looked at each other with the "I knew it" glances. 

"Doc, take a look." Gunny said tilting his head in the direction of Webb and Sam.

"They have the right idea." Ashlyn said and kissed Gunny.

"Let's go home." Gunny said.

"I don't need to be told twice," Ashlyn laughed.

**ASHLYN AND GUNNY'S **

Ashlyn and Gunny left without saying a word to anyone.  Saying good bye would take too long and they wanted to be home.  They barely made it in the door, when Gunny took Ashlyn in his arms and kissed her, deeply.

"Wow where did that come from?" Ashlyn asked.

"You know who else had the right idea." Gunny said.

"Who?" Ashlyn asked.

"The Colonel and the Commander," Gunny said.

"Were they kissing too?" Ashlyn laughed.

"No, they're getting married." Gunny said and smiled.

"Victor, what are you saying?" Ashlyn asked completely stunned.

"I'm not saying, I'm asking, will you marry me?" Gunny said.

"Oh my god," Ashlyn said. "Yes, oh my god."

"This ring has been burning a hole in my pocket all day." Gunny smiled as he slipped it on her finger.

"I can't believe this." Ashlyn said. "I have to call Sam."

"Call her tomorrow." Gunny said and led her to the bedroom.


	32. Webb & Sam: Issues

**WEBB AND SAM: COMMITMENT ISSUES**

Author's note: Habanera from Carmen is also known as L'Amour est un oiseau rebelle – Love is a rebellious bird….

==========================================================================================================================

It has been a few weeks since the baseball game. 

**SAM'S APARTMENT**

Sam was cleaning out her closet, something she rarely did.  She had Bizet's Carmen playing and was sauntering around to 'Habanera', while she tired to find the mates for different shoes. As she pulled a box down from the shelf, the baseball rolled off and banged her on the head.  She picked up the baseball and threw it back; it rolled off and hit her again.  She picked it up and threw it on top of some sweaters, where it stayed.

"Sam, where are you?" Ashlyn called out as she walked in.

"Right here," Sam groaned as she walked to the living room rubbing her head.

"What's wrong?" Ashlyn asked.

"Stupid baseball," Sam grumbled.

"What?" Ashlyn laughed.

"I was pulling a box down and that damned baseball rolled off the shelf and hit me on the head." Sam said.

"Did it knock some sense into you?" Ashlyn teased.

"Very funny," Sam said.

"Well since you brought up the baseball, how's Clayton Webb?" Ashlyn asked.

"Who knows?" Sam replied. "I haven't seen him."

"Why not?" Ashlyn asked. "After that kiss, I figured you'd see a lot of him."

"That kiss was all wrong," Sam said. 

"It looked like he was doing it right to me," Ashlyn teased.

"Shut up, you know what I mean." Sam said. 

"No I don't, explain it to me." Ashlyn said. 

"It changed everything." Sam said. "It's no longer just a fling."               

"Ok, I think I see where this is headed." Ashlyn replied. 

"All of you were there; you're all couples except for him and me." Sam stated. "It happened in the heat of the moment."

"People don't share a kiss like that because of the heat of the moment."  Ashlyn stated. "What happened after the kiss?"

"I left," Sam replied.

"You left? Why?" Ashlyn asked.

"What else could I do?" Sam replied. "I don't think he's the settle down type."

"I could think of a few things." Ashlyn smiled. "You want to settle down?"

"What ever, it just wouldn't work." Sam stated.

"Why wouldn't it?" Ashlyn asked. "You finally found a guy who can match wits with you."

"Oh please he couldn't match wits with a bar of soap." Sam stated. "Why are we even discussing this?"

"Because you have something to say," Ashlyn replied. "So say it."

"What do you want me to say? That for the first time in my life my career isn't the most important thing to me? That running all over the place for a story doesn't matter? That I just want to settle down and be a couple?" Sam asked.

"Sounds good to me," Ashlyn smiled.

"You want me to say that he is the most incredible man I have ever met?" Sam stated. "I cannot be in a relationship."

"You already are." Ashlyn smiled. "Oh and by the way, you're in love with him." 

"Oh please, I was having sex with him," Sam said. "We were having a good time."

"I know you, you've been keeping this a secret because you are in love with him and you don't know how to handle that." Ashlyn advised.

"I am not in love with him." Sam stated firmly.

"He's a nice guy." Ashlyn said. "He's handsome, smart and most of all, you're crazy about him." 

"He is rather tasty," Sam replied with a smile.

"Sam if you love him you better tell him, before it's too late." Ashlyn advised.

**WEBB'S APARTMENT**

Clayton Webb was in his apartment listening to Tchaikovsky and reading.  He finally had a quiet Saturday where he could just relax.  Not that the 1812 Overture was relaxing, but it did have a soothing effect on him.  As the canons blasted in the final movement, he thought he heard someone outside his door.

"Webb, open up. It's Harm." He said banging on the door.

"What is it Rabb?" Webb said opening the door.

"Where've you been?" Harm asked.

"Working," Webb stated as he stood in the door.

"Would you invite me in?" Harm asked, showing Webb a six pack.

"Come on in." Webb said rolling his eyes. "Why are you here?"

"Mac has a fitting this afternoon, so I thought I would stop by." Harm informed him.

"We don't socialize, why are you here?" Webb asked.

"Sure we do," Harm said. "You came to the game with us."

"Alright Rabb, say what you came to say." Webb sighed.

"I just thought that day was very interesting." Harm smiled and opened the beers.

"Rabb do you want to get to the point, or are you going to make me endure this male bonding session longer than I have to." Webb said with sarcasm.

"Fine, what's going on with you and Sam Danaher?" Harm asked.

"Nothing, worth talking about," Webb replied. "Was there anything else?"

"Clay, we have all known there was something going on between you two.  The kiss just confirmed it." Harm informed.

"The kiss was in the heat of the moment." Webb laughed. "We were surrounded by couples.  All of whom were trying to set us up. That kiss was a mistake."

"You don't kiss a woman like that unless there is something there." Harm stated.

"Fine Rabb, what do you want me to tell you?" Webb asked.

"Nothing, but let me tell you something." Harm began. "I wasted seven years of my life.  Seven years that I can't get back.  Seven years that Mac and I could have been together. Don't waste time."

"I am not wasting time.  She and I were just having a good time." Webb replied.

"Clay, you don't have good times." Harm laughed.

"Well, I can tell you I'm not having a good time right now." Webb said.

"How long has it been going on?" Harm asked.

"About six months or so," Webb replied.

"For six months you kept the relationship a secret. Why?" Harm asked.

"It wasn't a relationship, we were just getting together." Webb said, "Jeez Rabb, why am I telling you this?"

"You tell me." Harm replied.

"Tell you what? That I want to throw my career out the window, take a desk job, play it safe, settle down and be a couple?" Webb asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Harm smiled.

"You want me to tell you that she is the most amazing woman I have ever met?" Webb asked.

"That's a start." Harm replied.

"I can't, I just can't be in a relationship." Webb announced.

"Why not?" Harm asked.

"My job," Webb replied. "It's not the kind of job where you get involved with someone."

"You just said you would throw your career away and take a desk job." Harm reminded him.

"I never said that." Webb stated. "Is there a point here?" 

"The point is, you obviously care about her.  That kiss confirmed it." Harm stated.

"I just can't care.  And if you recall after that kiss, which stands out in your mind, she left." Webb reminded him.

"So you opened up." Harm said.

"And she walked away." Webb stated.

"But she got you to open up." Harm said.

"And she left me standing there." Webb replied.

"Maybe you should have gone after her." Harm stated. "From what Ashlyn has said; Sam has always pushed away from serious relationships. Maybe she was scared?" Harm offered. "Maybe she wasn't sure if you were the one who could give her what she wanted.  You don't really come off as the settle down type."

"Did you get a psychology degree when you passed the bar?" Webb asked sarcastically.             

"Clay have you ever been in a committed relationship with someone?" Harm asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Webb replied.

"Have you ever put anyone before your job?" Harm asked.

"There's never been anyone worth it before." Webb stated.

"Well what do you know?" Harm smiled.

"What?" Webb asked.

"You're in love with her." Harm laughed.

"I am not in love with her." Webb protested.

"You're in love and you have no idea how to handle it." Harm laughed louder.

"Rabb, you have no idea what you're talking about." Webb said.

"You found someone who can go toe to toe with you." Harm stated. "And not back down."

"And?" Webb asked.

"Do I need to spell this out for you?" Harm asked. 

"Harm, there is nothing to spell out." Webb replied.

"She's a great woman," Harm said. "Smart, pretty and most of all you're nuts about her."

"She is beautiful," Webb smiled.

"Clay if you love her you better tell her, before it's too late." Harm advised.


	33. Baby Love

**Baby Love**

==========================================================================================================================

Time flew by as wedding preparations were underway for the happy couples.  Mac and Harm were completely organized; everything was done for their wedding next month.  Ashlyn and Gunny were a close second but Ashlyn was a bundle of nerves and she still had 4 months to go.

Sturgis and Bobbie were back in the swing of things.  They were closer now than ever before.

Tiner and Coates were still together and enjoying their relationship.  While they were no where near the others, it was good for both of them.

Harriet and Bud were awaiting the arrival of their new addition, it would be any day now and Harriet couldn't give birth fast enough to suit her.  The waiting was always the worst.

Webb and Sam, well who knows?

**THE ****ROBERTS********HOME******

Mac and Harriet were sitting in the living room going over some wedding details when Harriet felt a strange sensation.

"Mac, where are Harm and Bud?" Harriet asked.

"Why?" Mac asked.

"I think it's time." Harriet smiled.

"Really?" Mac said jumping up.

"Yes, my bag is in the closet, please get it." Harriet instructed.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Mac asked.

"I'm not sure yet, I just had the first one." Harriet replied.

"So it could be hours," Mac said going to the closet.

"I hope not." Harriet winced.

"Let me call Harm, do you want them to come here or meet us?" Mac asked.

"You very calm about this." Harriet laughed.

"I'm a marine Harriet, we are always calm." Mac replied.

"Good to hear, because my water just broke." Harriet said.

"Harriet, I don't know how to delivery a baby." Mac announced.

"I know, Mac. Just call Harm." Harriet laughed.

Mac called Harm and told them to meet her and Harriet at the hospital.  Harm didn't say a word to Bud, he just told him to get in the car and off they went.

"Where are we going?" Bud asked.

"You'll see," Harm said with a smile.

"Is this going to take long?" Bud asked. "I promised Harriet I would be back by 2."

"It won't take too long." Harm laughed, "I hope."

**THE HOSPITAL**

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the hospital.

"Why are we at the hospital?" Bud asked.

"Because Harriet is here," Harm said.

"What happened? Is she ok?" Bud asked.

"She's fine, by now Mac probably has her settled in maternity." Harm replied. "She's in labor."

"She's in labor now?" Bud asked excitedly.

"Yes, she is." Harm smiled and they walked to maternity.

"Daddy!" Little AJ called and ran to Bud. "Mama has a tummy ache."

"I know, Uncle Harm told me." Bud replied.

"How is she?" Bud asked Mac.

"She's fine, waiting for the drugs to take effect." Mac smiled.

"I guess I need to be in there." Bud said walking to the nurses' station.

After a quick discussion with the nurse, Bud returned to Mac and Harm.

"The doctor is with her right now, they said I can go see her in another minute." Bud stated. "They also said Little AJ shouldn't be here."

"Ok, I'll take him home." Harm said.

"I'd like you to stay." Bud stated.

"Then I'll take him." Mac offered.

"I want you to stay too." Bud replied.

"Well, he can't drive himself." Harm laughed.

"Let's see who we can find." Mac suggested.

Mac walked away and went to call someone to come get Little AJ.  Sturgis and Bobbie weren't around, they had gone away for the weekend, and she knew that.  She called the Admiral, who informed Mac that he and Meredith were at a Demolition Derby Amateur School which was 2 hours away. She called Tiner and then Coates and got no answer.  She then tried Gunny and Ashlyn who were no were to be found. Mac finally placed once last call, 10 minutes later, Sam was at the hospital.

"Reporting for Operation Little AJ as ordered." Sam joked.

"Thanks Sam." Mac said.

"How's Harriet doing?" Sam asked.

"Well, Bud's in there with her and so far no baby." Mac smiled.

"Eww, a long labor," Sam laughed.

"This is really nice of you." Harm stated.

"No problem," Sam smiled. "We're old friends, aren't we AJ."

"Kermit," Little AJ said, remembering the song.

"He associates me with Kermit the Frog," Sam laughed. "AJ would you like to come with me?" 

Little AJ looked at his godparents for approval, "Okay."

"We'll be at Flannigan's." Sam said. "We'll grab a bite and then I'll take him back to my place."

"Sam, where's Webb?" Harm asked biting his tongue.

"Who knows? Suriname? Kabul? Tulsa?" Sam said. 

"Oh," Both Harm and Mac said in unison.

"We'll you have my cell number so keep us informed." Sam said and she took Little AJ to Flannigan's for a burger and some dancing.  It was early afternoon so the whole place was practically empty except for Sam, Little AJ, Paddy and a few of the regulars.  Paddy got a kick watching him run all over the dance floor.

Back at the hospital, Harriet was having a slow but easy labor.

"Bud, I'm very scared." Harriet said.

"Don't be, everything is going to be fine." Bud assured her.

"What about last time." Harriet said.

"Don't worry, sweetie." Bud said giving her a kiss.

"Time to check," The nurse announced. "Harriet you're at 9, I'm going to get the doctor.

Thirty minutes later, Bud went to the waiting room and announced Mother and Daughter were doing just fine.

"I have a little girl." Bud said gushing.

"Congrats." Harm said slapping him on the back.

"So, what are the details?" Mac asked.

"Ten fingers, ten toes, brown eyes and brown hair." Bud announced. "I think she looks like me."

"Poor thing," Harm laughed.

"Can we see them?" Mac asked.

"Yes, come on." Bud said and led them to the room.

"Hi, Harriet," Mac said. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Harriet smiled. "This is Emily, Emily these are your god parents."

"Wow, she's big." Harm said, Mac just looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Eight pounds, 12 ounces," Harriet laughed.

"How are you feeling?" Mac asked.

"A lot lighter," Harriet giggled. "Where's AJ?"

"He's with Sam, we need to call them." Mac said.

"Sam?" Harriet asked.

"She was the only one I could reach." Mac shrugged.

"That's fine, I like her." Harriet said.

"We need to take Emily for a little bit." The nurse said walking into the room.

"Harriet, we'll go and let you get some rest." Mac said.

"No, please stay." Harriet replied.

Mac and Harm sat down and the four chatted while they waited for the return of Emily. They talked about the baby and then the wedding.  They all laughed when Mac informed them of where the Admiral was and smiled when they discussed that Bobbie and Sturgis were together again.  Finally the nurse brought Emily back and Harriet looked happy but exhausted.

"We're going to go." Harm said. "Bud, here are my keys. I'll ride with Mac and we can get the car later."

"Thanks," Bud smiled, "For everything."

"That's what friends are for." Harm said and they left.

**MAC'S APARTMENT **

"How long do you think it will be before we have a baby?" Harm asked.

"Harm, let's get through the wedding." Mac laughed.

"I mean do you want kids right away or do you want to wait?" Harm asked.

"I haven't thought about it." Mac replied.

"Well maybe we should." Harm said. "You're not getting any younger."

"You did not just go there." Mac laughed. "I'm younger than you.  You're going to be 40 this year."

"What does that mean? There is no age restriction for men." Harm shot back.

"But the question is will I find you attractive enough to have a baby with when you're all old and wrinkled?" Mac teased.

"You better," Harm warned and kissed her.

"Harm, Little AJ," Mac said. "He's still with Sam."

"I completely forgot." Harm said grabbing his keys.

"Oh, we're going to make great parents." Mac laughed. "Harm, where are you going?"

"To get Little AJ," Harm replied.

"Don't you think you should call Sam first and get her address?" Mac asked.

"Oh right." Harm said grabbing the phone.

"I'll call," Mac said taking the phone.

"Mac, I can make a call." Harm said taking the phone back.

"Ok, go ahead." Mac laughed and sat down.  She just looked at Harm smiling.

"Mac," Harm said.

"Yes?" Mac replied.

"What's Sam's number?" Harm asked and handed Mac the phone.

A while later, Sam brought Little AJ over to Mac's, he had a stuffed animal with him, that he himself had picked out for his new sibling.

"So, is it a boy or girl?" Sam asked. "You never called."

"A little girl," Mac smiled. "Emily."

"That's a pretty name." Sam replied.

"Sam this was very nice of you." Mac stated.

"Hey, with Victor marrying Ashlyn we're all going to be one family. It's the least I could do." Sam smiled.

"So what's next for you?" Harm asked.

"Me? I'm going here and there." Sam said. "I am getting more liberty with my column now; and I am getting more serious stuff. However, my editor wants me to do a follow up to the Valentine's column." 

"That could be interesting." Mac said. 

"When the crutch turns to true love?" Harm questioned.

"Harm!" Mac admonished.

"It's ok." Sam laughed. "I was thinking more of when people don't mind their own business." 

"Sam, come on." Harm laughed. "You have to admit, you and Webb are a bit mysterious. What is going on with you two?"

"Harm!" Mac said wanting to hide. "Sam, I'm sorry."

"Let's just say, I know what's under that three piece suit." Sam winked.

"Too much information," Harm said grabbing AJ and leaving the room.

"Works every time," Sam laughed. 

"So, do you know what's under the suit? What's going on between you to?" Mac asked with a wink.

"Nothing really," Sam replied.

"I would have thought that after he and Harm talked…" Mac began. 

"They talked?" Sam asked, "About what?"

"Forget I said anything, please." Mac requested.

"Mac, what's going on?" Sam asked.

"Well, that kiss and Harm thought he made headway with Clay." Mac stated. 

"Oh the kiss thing again," Sam laughed. "And headway?" 

"Forget I said anything." Mac said. "Please."

"Done, it's not something I want to talk about anyway. It's the past." Sam stated. 

"The past?" Mac asked. "Did you end it?" 

"We haven't seen each other since that night." Sam replied.

"Has he called you?" Mac asked.

"Mac, I really don't want to discuss this." Sam said.

"I understand, but have you called him?" Mac asked.

"Mac," Sam laughed.

"Ok," Mac said holding up her hands. "I guess we were all just hoping."

"Listen, I need to run, I left the car seat in your hallway." Sam replied.

"Thanks and take care." Mac said. 

Mac and Harm spent the remainder of the day with Little AJ.  Around 7, when Bud called and said he was home, they took him back.  After chatting for a bit they returned to Mac's.

"I think we should get some practice." Harm said with a smile.

"Practice what?" Mac asked.

"On making a baby," Harm smiled and led Mac to the bedroom, where they spent the rest of the evening practicing.


	34. Celebration

**CELEBRATION**

==========================================================================================================================

**THE SHERATON HOTEL**

With the wedding two weeks away, Mac and Harm were unnaturally calm.  They had opted against the traditional bachelor and bridal parties, and this disappointed everyone.  Instead they were thrown a Jack and Jill party, which is similar to a shower but for men and women. Bud and Harriet were hosting the celebration.

"Harriet this is so sweet of you." Mac said. "Too bad the kids aren't here." 

"We had to do something." Harriet smiled. "The kids are at home, where they should be." 

"So who's invited?" Harm asked walking over. 

"A bunch of people you don't know." Harriet teased.

"The new baby has made you quite the joker." Harm laughed.

"Just the usual suspects," Harriet said.

"Hello, are we ready to celebrate?" Bobbie said walking in with Sturgis. 

"How is everyone?" Sturgis asked.

They all went into the banquet room and looked around.  

"Harriet, we don't need to have a reception after this." Mac laughed.

"Well, you've done so much for us, it's the least we could do." Bud replied.

"It's wonderful." Harm said.

The six chatted and waited for the others to arrive.  Shortly AJ and Meredith arrived.  Meredith was carrying a rather large mask, which garnered looks from everyone.

"Ms. Cavanaugh what is that?" Bud asked.

"Please call me Meredith," Meredith replied. "It's a tribal fertility mask."

"Don't look at me." AJ laughed, "I wanted to get you towels."

"Thank you." Mac said. "I'm sure I'll find the perfect place for it."

"In the back of the closet," Harm mumbled. "Thank you Meredith, it's interesting."

The next to arrive were Gunny, Ashlyn, Tiner and Coates.

"Where's Sam?" Mac asked.

"She's coming later." Ashlyn said. "She had to run a deadline or something."

"Where's Webb?" Harm laughed. 

"Right here Rabb." Webb replied walking over, "Why?"

"No reason," Harm said quickly. "Good to see you. When did you get back?"

"Classified," Webb said with a smile.

"This is so beautiful," Ashlyn said to Gunny.

"Maybe we should do something like this for our reception." Gunny suggested.

"You don't like the country club?" Ashlyn asked worried.

"It was just a suggestion." Gunny laughed. "The club is perfect. Stop worrying."

"I only plan on doing this once." Ashlyn said.

"Doc, I don't plan on doing it more than once either." Gunny smiled and kissed her.

"Can I bring you something to drink?" Tiner asked Coates as he got up.

"A beer," Coates asked. "We can drink right?"

"Yes, you can." AJ said walking over.  "You're over 21."

"Hello Sir, I wasn't sure what the protocol was." Coates said honestly.

"To have a good time," AJ smiled.

"Thank you Sir." Coates smiled and quickly went to find Tiner.

The rest of the guests arrived and the music started.  Harm and Mac started dancing and soon everyone joined in. Conversations were flying all over.  Mac and Ashlyn traded stories while Harm and Gunny commiserated about the little details.  Webb spent time talking to AJ while Meredith bent Harriet's ear in several different directions.

Finally, Sam arrived and went right to Mac.  "I'm so sorry I'm late."

"It's ok, we're just glad you made it." Mac smiled.

"Hey Sam, it's about time." Harm said.

"I'm really sorry," Sam said. "I had a deadline."

"You know Webb's here." Harm smiled.

"Thanks for the warning." Sam said.

"Harm, leave her alone." Mac admonished. 

"I'm leaving." Harm laughed and walked away.

"I should go say hello to the hosts." Sam said. "Mac, don't worry about Harm, he means well."

Before Sam could find Harriet or Bud, Ashlyn and Gunny approached her.  "What took you so long?"

"I had to get in the mood." Sam said, and revealed the patch on her arm.

"Oh, you did it." Ashlyn said. "I gave you that prescription over a month ago."

"Well, it's not easy." Sam groaned.

"It will be fine." Ashlyn laughed.

"Sam, it's about time." Tiner said joining them.

"Yeah, yeah yeah." Sam said.

"What's wrong with her?" Tiner asked.

"She's on the patch." Gunny stated.

"Sam, can I get you a drink?" Tiner asked.

"Make it a double," Sam said.

"On the way," Tiner smiled.

"Gunny, promise me that after you marry her, you'll get her to leave me alone." Sam whined.

"I'm not getting in between you guys." Gunny laughed.

"Sam, I read your column on Friday," Coates said. "I never knew Coyote Ugly was a real bar."

"Yep, in the East Village," Sam laughed.

"I haven't read your column yet, what was it on?" Ashlyn asked.

"I did a piece on bars in New York," Sam said. 

"When did you go to New York?" Ashlyn asked. "I never know where you are anymore."

"About two weeks ago, before I went to Georgia but after I went to California." Sam stated. "I went with a friend."

"What friend?" Ashlyn asked.

"I went with Pete." Sam replied and went to get her drink from Tiner. 

"A new boyfriend?" Gunny asked.

"No, Pete is her editor's son.  She's scared which is why she's running all over the place." Ashlyn laughed.

"I don't even want to know." Gunny replied.

Everyone was chatting and having a wonderful time.  Little by little they went out to the dance floor.  Sam was picking at the patch under her shirt and watching Webb.  Webb was standing on the opposite side of the dance floor watching her.

"Gunny, go ask Sam to dance." Ashlyn said.

Gunny walked over to Sam and asked her.

"Thanks," Sam smiled.

Pretty soon everyone was trading partners.  

"So, what's next for you?" Harm asked Sam.

"I have something going with the Webbington Post, but it's a secret." Sam said.

"The what?" Harm asked.

"The Washington Post, you know that big newspaper down here." Sam replied, looking at Harm like he was an idiot for not knowing what the Post was.

"Sounds exciting," Harm said. 

"Yeah, it is." Sam smiled.

"May I cut in?" Harriet asked.

"Sure, but wouldn't you rather dance with Harm?" Sam laughed and went to get a drink.

"So, are you getting nervous?" Harriet asked.

"Not yet," Harm smiled. "Should I be?"

"I don't think so, this was meant to be." Harriet said.

"You think?" Harm smiled.

"Yes, this is more destined than me and Bud." Harriet smiled.

Across the dance floor, Mac was dancing with AJ. 

"I can't thank you enough." Mac said.

"How could I say no?" AJ replied. "It will be an honor to give you away."

"I can't believe that in 14 days I'm getting married." Mac said looking over at Harm.

"Believe it," AJ smiled. "It's been a long time coming." 

Meanwhile, Meredith was dancing with Webb.

"So, Clay what have you been up to?" Meredith asked.

"The Sam as always," Webb said.

"Excuse me?" Meredith asked.

"The same as always," Webb repeated.  

"Oh, I thought you said something else." Meredith mused.

"Would you excuse me please?" Webb asked and went to the bar.  He walked over to the bar and ordered a drink.

"Scotch, please." Webb told the bartender, "Single malt."

"What no water?" Sam asked.

"Someone told me it ruins it." Webb replied.

"How've you been?" Sam asked, picking at the patch.

"Good," Webb replied. "What are you doing?"

"Wearing a patch and it's driving me crazy." Sam said.

"You're quitting?" Webb smiled.

"Trying to, at least for this week," Sam said.

"Good for you." Webb said, _Talk to her._

"Well, I promised this dance to Tiner." Sam said nervously and went to Tiner. "Dance with me."

"Ok," Tiner said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sam said. 

"Did Webb say something to you?" Tiner asked.

"No," Sam laughed. "Stop being such a worry wart."

"Sam what's going on?" Tiner asked.

"Nothing," Sam said.

"Tell me what's going on." Tiner said with a brotherly tone. 

"It will all be fine soon." Sam said. 

"You took the job?" Tiner asked sadly.

"Yeah I did." Sam smiled.

"You're running away." Tiner said.

"I'm getting on with my life." Sam replied.

The song ended and the DJ cued up another song.  It was the Eagles' 'Desperado' Tiner and Sam continued to dance.

**_Desperado, Why don't you come to your senses?   
You been out ridin' fences for so long now,   
Oh, you're a hard one   
I know that you got your reasons,   
These things that are pleasin' you can hurt you somehow_**

"These are good words." Tiner stated.

"It's a good song." Sam said.

"I think you have the wrong partner." Tiner said.

"Jason, don't." Sam warned.

"Are you sure?" Tiner asked.

"No," Sam replied.

Before she knew it, Tiner motioned to Webb and placed her hand in his.**__**

"I liked the column on London you did a few weeks ago." Webb said.

"Thanks," Sam smiled. _I wrote it for you._

"When did you go back?" Webb asked.

"I haven't been back." Sam replied.

"Neither have I." Webb said. _I won't go without you._

**_ You better let somebody love you,   
Let somebody love you   
You better let somebody love you,   
Before it's too late _**

"Thank you for the dance," Sam said as the song ended.

"It was my pleasure." Webb replied. 

"We never danced before." Sam stated, "Without arguing."

"Now we have." Webb replied, "Danaher?"

"What is it Webb?" Sam said.

"Nothing," Webb said. _Tell her you love her!_

"Hey, Webb," Sam said. __

"What is it now Danaher?" Webb asked with a small smile.

"Forget it," Sam replied shaking her head. _Tell him you love him!_

They walked away from each other, the chance had passed.  It really was too late. 

Sam walked back to the bar ordered a shot and downed it.  She then ripped off the patch, bummed a cigarette from the bartender and went home. 

As the party thinned out and Harm, Mac, Bobbie, Sturgis, Harriet and Bud remained. 

"This was so wonderful." Mac said.

"This was a lot of fun." Harm added. "Thank you."

"It was a treat for all of us." Harriet said.

"Who would have thought that Harmon Rabb didn't want a bachelor party?" Sturgis laughed.

"Why don't we have brunch tomorrow?" Bobbie suggested.

They all agreed to meet.  The wedding was two weeks away and they were all excited.


	35. Wedding 1

**WEDDING NUMBER ONE**

==========================================================================================================================

**MAC'S APARTMENT – ****1pm******

"Where are my shoes?" Mac yelled from the bedroom.

"Look on your feet," Harriet said.

"What about my veil?" Mac asked.

"It's in here; I will attach it when you come out." Harriet replied.

"I can't reach these buttons." Mac stated.

"Chloe, wait here, I'm going in." Harriet said and went into the bedroom. "Mac will you let me help you?"

"This is insane." Mac groaned. "We should have just gone to a justice of the peace."

"Mac, you know that's crazy, everything is prefect." Harriet said.

"Where's Chloe?" Mac asked. "Is she dressed? And Little AJ, does he have his pillow?"

"Everyone is ready but you." Harriet informed her. "Now calm down and let me help you."

"Chloe you look wonderful," AJ said walking in.

"Thank you." Chloe smiled. "Mac is having a nervous breakdown in the other room."

"That's to be expected." AJ laughed.

"At this rate, she is never going to get to the church." Chloe said.

"How are we doing ladies?" AJ called out.

"Fine, Sir." Harriet replied.

"We are not fine," Mac snapped. "Where's my something blue?"

"In the living room, would you calm down?" Harriet laughed. "At least my mother isn't here helping you."

"May I come in?" AJ said knocking on the door.

"Come in Sir." Harriet said opening the door.

"You look lovely." AJ said seeing Mac.

"I don't have my veil, I can't find my something new, these shoes are all wrong and I think I am going to be sick." Mac said very quickly.

"Get it together, Marine." AJ ordered. "Everything is fine, you look beautiful and it's time to go."

**ANNAPOLIS**** CHAPEL-back room**

The chapel at Annapolis looked beautiful.  Harm paced back and forth in the front room waiting for the service to begin.

"Calm down, buddy." Sturgis said.

"I can't believe we are here." Harm said.

"Believe it," Sturgis laughed.

"I haven't talked to her since last night." Harm said. "What if she changed her mind?"

"She's been in love with you a long time; I doubt she's changed her mind." Sturgis smiled.

"God I'm nervous." Harm said. "Where's your dad?"

"He's other there." Sturgis said. "Relax."

"What time is it?" Harm asked. "Aren't we running late?"

"Harm the ceremony doesn't start until 3, it's only 2:30." Sturgis replied.

"How are you?" Bud asked walking over.

"This is insane." Harm said. "We should have gone to a justice of the peace."

"Harm everything is perfect." Bud said.

"Where is the organist?" Harm asked.

"She's coming at 2:45," Sturgis replied.

"Where's my mother? Did she and Frank make it here?" Harm asked.

"They are already seated." Bud said. "I escorted them myself."

"What about my grandmother?" Harm asked.

"She's sitting with them." Sturgis said.

"Are you sure?" Harm asked. "Maybe I should call the hotel."

"Harm, everything is fine." Bud stated.

**ANNAPOLIS**** CHAPEL**

The guests were all seated in the Chapel waiting for Mac's arrival.  Harm was now standing at the front with Sturgis, who was his best man and Bud.  Reverend Turner took his position and they listened as Cannon in D filled the chapel.

Chloe was the first to enter, she wore a cornflower blue short sleeved chiffon gown with a princess line bodice that had squared neckline and a v back accented with a knot.  The empire waist gown was accented with a bugle bead trim and an A line skirt.  She had a huge grin on her face as she walked down the aisle carrying a simple bouquet of lilies.  

Harriet was next and wore the same dress as Chloe but hers was a darker indigo blue.  She was absolutely glowing, thinking about her two friends finally getting married.

Little AJ came next and looked adorable in his little tuxedo.  Instead of walking down the aisle as he had done during the rehearsal, he ran and announced, he made it faster than anyone when he reached Harm.

Gunny and Tiner, both in dress uniforms carefully pulled the white runner to the back of the chapel.  Once the runner was in place the organists began the Wedding March.  Everyone rose and Mac escorted by AJ appeared.

Mac was stunning in her gown.  The cathedral train gown was re-embroidered lace, Satin, and tulle with a halter neckline and princess-line bodice encrusted with beaded re-embroidered lace.  The Basque waistline had a semi-circular tulle skirt accented with beaded re-embroidered lace.  She accented the gown with elbow length satin gloves.  On her head she wore a satin headpiece with crystal and pearl accents and a veil that extended down her back to her waist.  Harm started breathing faster as he watched her walk down the aisle.

"Uncle Harm, what's wrong?" Little AJ asked.

"Nothing buddy, I just think Auntie Mac is beautiful." Harm replied.

"She's pretty." Little AJ announced, loud enough for everyone to hear.

The ceremony was simple and lovely.  Reverend Turner spoke of the years he had known Harm and even made the congregation laugh.  He blessed the union and once the service was done, Mac and Harm walked out of the chapel arm in arm.  

The traditional saber arch was ready and waiting for them as the guests lined up with rose petals to shower the happy couple.  The only difference with this arch is that one side was lined with Naval Officers and the other side with Marine Officers.

"Harm you took care of the whacking, right?" Mac asked.

"I said I would." Harm smiled.

"I don't want to be whacked." Mac reminded him.

"I took care of it." Harm assured her.

They began to walk through the arches and the first two lowered their sabers and would not let them pass until they kissed, which they gladly did.

As they continued through they were both smiling and shaking the petals from them.  As they passed the final swords Mac thought she was home free. Then she felt a whack on her rear.  "GO NAVY, the Naval Officers shouted.  Harm was about to laugh when he also felt a whack. "OOHRAH, SEMER FI." The marines chanted.

"Gotchya," Mac said with a smile. "I knew you wouldn't tell them not to."

**THE RECEPTION**

They arrived at the Loews L'Enfant Plaza Hotel.  They were holding the reception in the grand ballroom with a cocktail hour in the pre-function area and a smaller salon set up for the bridal party.  After posing for countless pictures it was time to celebrate.

The banquet maitre'd announced the bridal party and the room erupted into applause as Mac and Harm entered.  Mac and Harm had decided to dispense with the traditional dances right away as to not spoil the tempo of the celebration later on.

Mac and Harm danced their first dance as husband and wife to Martina McBride's 'Valentine'.  They decided on this song since it was on Valentine's Day, that they went public with their relationship.  Everyone smiled as they watched them glide along the dance floor.  The bridal party was invited to join in. Bud surprised everyone with his secret; he had been practicing for weeks to ensure that he could waltz comfortably with his wife.  Harm danced with his mother and Mac danced with AJ to Sinatra's "The Best is Yet to Come', it was the only song they could think of, where they could have both dances at the same time.

Sturgis made his toast, and like his father, made the guests laughed.  He wished Mac and Harm love and happiness.  He then turned to Mac and said, "Can I now reveal that secret you told me last year?"

"What secret?" Harm asked.

"I told him I was in love with you, by mistake." Mac laughed.

"You were in love with me by mistake?" Harm asked confused.

"No, I let it slip." Mac said rolling her eyes.

"I've been holding it in for a while, buddy." Sturgis laughed, "I'm just glad it's out in the open now."

After dinner was served, the festivities really took off.  Everyone was dancing and laughing.  When it came time to toss the bouquet, Mac announced that she was not going to throw it but give it to Ashlyn as good luck for her wedding.  Harm then followed suit and gave the garter to Gunny.

As the evening wore on, this motley crew gathered together and danced in a circle to 'We Are Family', Mac and Harm briefly left the circle and went to Webb. 

"Join us," Harm said. 

"You're part of this family too." Mac added.

Webb wanted to protest, but after all it was their wedding, he couldn't refuse.  He joined the circle of friends.  The night wore on and it was time to say good night.  

Mac and Harm retired to the bridal suite and spent their first night as husband and wife in wedding bliss, tomorrow they were leaving for Hawaii.

Gunny and Ashlyn went home with dreams of their own wedding.

Sturgis and Bobbie went back to her place and talked for hours about their future.

Tiner drove Coates home, kissed her good night at the door and went on his way, only to turn around and go back.

AJ and Meredith went home and settled in comfortably.

At the last minute, Sam opted not to go to the reception, she wasn't in the mood.  After the church ceremony she went home and finally wrote the follow up to the Valentine's column, and called it "True Love". 

Webb drove home, hung his tux in the closet and sat in his living room nursing a drink. He was envious of his friends. 

Harriet and Bud with their children, who were exhausted, smiled at their good fortune.

It had been a beautiful day, their friends got married and they were there to share it.


	36. True Love

**THE WORLD ACCORDING TO ME By Sam Danaher**

**True Love…**

I added this chapter for my favorite brat…. It's nothing great  : )

===============================================================================================================================

_I realized a funny little tidbit the other day as I watched the movie South Pacific.  It was written by James Michener, the man who wrote the Bridge at _Toko___ _Ri___ and __Alaska__, wrote a story that became a musical.  It was about Navy personnel in the South Pacific during World War II.  This is not only a war story but one with many lessons.  It teaches us so many things, acceptance of others, positive thinking and yes, it teaches us about love._

_Not just love, but true love.  There isn't a person alive who can think of that movie and not hear Emile de Becque singing, 'Some Enchanted Evening'.  He isn't just speaking about love, he is speaking of destiny._

_I recently learned what that means.  I witnessed it firsthand.  I watched as two people in love became husband and wife.  I watched that love between them grow stronger with every breath.  I watched as that love flowed to all who were around them.  I saw true love. I saw destiny.  _

_This handsome man, in his dress whites, beamed as he watched his bride walk down this aisle._

_This beautiful woman, in her gown, glowed as she stood by his side and said her vows._

_The congregation was enveloped in warmth as they shared in this most precious moment.  Time stopped for a brief moment and all was perfect in the world._

_The road to true love is not an easy one. There were many bumps and turns.  There were times where it looked as though this couple would not fulfill their destiny, but they did. Once they arrived, they will tell you it was well worth the trip.  _

_I realized something as I watched them; it became clear to me why the road to true love is a bumpy one.  It's because of one little phrase.  It's the hardest phrase to say in any language. It's 'I Love You'.  Three simple one syllable words; and most of us cannot say them.  Why is that?  Why is it that when we are standing across that crowded room, facing our destiny, we become the most tongue tied? Why can't we express ourselves?  Why is it so hard to walk right up to that person and say it?  It's fear.  Fear of rejection, no.  It's fear of acceptance. Afraid of the unknown, afraid of what comes next.  We know what will happen, but we are still afraid.  Some of us are afraid we will lose ourselves. Others are afraid they will be hurt.  Love is a double edged sword.  One side there is passion the other side pain.  No matter how great the love, no matter how deep the passion, there will always be a little pain.  But that's what makes love better.  It's the struggle that makes it worth it.  If there was no struggle, what would be the point? Anything worth having is worth fighting for.  My advice, don't hold back.  Face that fear and say those three little words, say 'I Love You'!_

_When you look back at your life, what do you see?  You see all the struggles you have endured.  It's natural, to see the hardships first.  You know why that is? It's because once we get past all of that, we see the happiness.  The hardships make us appreciate the good.  Even if it hasn't happened yet, we see it coming.  We know it is coming, we have faith that it is out there.   It is our reward for making it through everything else.  No matter what else happens in our lives, we know that someday, somewhere our destiny awaits us and it will be magic. It will be true love.  Endure the bumps in the road, they are short lived; for once you arrive you will never have to travel that road again.  My friends find your destiny, for when you do, you will also find true love. _

_As always, when you see a member of the military, active or retired, thank them. They are the reason for your freedom._

Sam hit enter and sent her column to Charles.  She sat back and sighed.  _Who am I kidding? Look back on my life, not exactly a feature I want to see._

**SAM'S APARTMENT – a few weeks later**

Sam was putting things in boxes and packing up when Tiner arrived to help her.

"I can't believe you're doing this." Tiner said.

"You haven't told anyone have you?" Sam asked.

"No, not even Jen." Tiner replied.

"Thank you." Sam smiled. "Ashlyn would stroke out if she knew." 

"When are you going to tell her?" Tiner asked.

"When the time is right," Sam smiled. "How does two days after I go, sound?"

"Like you're chicken," Tiner laughed.

"Hey, I was thinking," Sam said. "Do you want to move in?"

"I would love to, but I can't afford this place." Tiner said.

"Jason, the paper is giving me an apartment, rent free and I own this place. We can work out something." Sam offered.

"You mean it?" Tiner said.

"Yes, besides it's easier to have you move in than trying to sell it in the next few weeks." Sam smiled. 

"Thanks, this is going to be great." Tiner said looking around.

"Oh one other thing," Sam stated.

"What, not another secret." Tiner groaned.

"No, would you take care of my car, until I figure out what to do with her." Sam asked.

"Wow, you're giving me your car?" Tiner asked.

"No, I'm asking you to take care of her." Sam laughed.

"I'd be glad to." Tiner replied. "When are the movers coming?"

"Tomorrow," Sam said.

"Sam, I have to ask have you told Mr. Webb?" Tiner asked.

"What for, this has nothing to do with him." Sam replied.

"Don't you think he would want to know?" Tiner asked.

"Nah, it doesn't matter and honestly I don't even know where he is." Sam stated.

"I could find out," Tiner offered.

"Anyway, how did Mac and Harm enjoy Hawaii?" Sam asked.

"They had a great time." Tiner said. 

"They deserved it," Sam replied.

"You deserve happiness too." Tiner stated.

"Jason, I am happy." Sam said. "Would you stop worrying?"

"Ok," Tiner said and picked up the picture of Sam and Webb. "Hey, are you packing this?"

"No, it belongs here." Sam said taking the picture and putting back on the night stand. 

"Did you happen to read the column you wrote?" Tiner asked.

"No, I just write them, I have no idea what they say." Sam replied.

"I was just thinking about the one you wrote after the wedding," Tiner stated. "About facing the fear and not holding back."

"Really, does this mean you plan on telling Jen you love her?" Sam asked.

"Who me? We aren't there yet." Tiner said nervously. "I care about her, but we aren't ready."

"Well, I can't begin to imagine what you are talking about." Sam said.

"I was talking about you and…" Tiner started.

"Jason, if you want to live to say another word, you will not finish that sentence." Sam snapped.

"Webb," Tiner finished.

"Jason, it's over.  I know it must be hard that mommy and daddy split up but we still love you and nothing is going to change that." Sam said sarcastically.

Tiner just looked at Sam.  He wanted her to be happy and he didn't think leaving Washington was going to do it.  He wanted to say more but he knew that it would just lead to an argument and the last thing he wanted was to argue with her in the weeks before she left.  


	37. Jitters and Good Byes

**JITTERS AND GOODBYES**

Author's Note: Beckibear sent me this link to write to service people.  If you have the time to read a fic, you have the time to write a letter.  Please drop a line to someone far from home.   www.operationmilitarysupport.com

==========================================================================================================================

**ASHLYN AND GUNNY'S**

Ashlyn was a wreck and Gunny didn't know what to do to help.  Everything was going along and there were no real problems with the remaining wedding plans. 

"Doc, calm down." Gunny said.  "Everything is perfect.

"That's the problem, don't you see that?" Ashlyn said.

"No, not really," Gunny said.

"How can everything be perfect? If it's perfect it's because we are forgetting something." Ashlyn said.

"What are you talking about?" Gunny laughed.

"Everyone has some problems when they are organizing a wedding." Ashlyn explained. "We don't have a single one."

"It's two months before the wedding, there is nothing to get worried about." Gunny said.

"Just, just go away." Ashlyn said. "You don't get it."

"Then explain it to me." Gunny offered. 

Just then Sam arrived and Gunny looked at her helplessly.

"What's the problem?" Sam asked.

"There are no problems." Gunny said. "That's the problem."

"Excuse me?" Sam laughed. "That doesn't make sense."

"She's your friend," Gunny said. "You figure it out."

"Ethel, what's going on?" Sam asked.

"Something terrible is going to happen." Ashlyn said.

"Is your dress ready?" Sam asked.

"Final fitting is next week." Ashlyn replied.

"Is the reception taken care of?" Sam asked.

"Yes it's done." Ashlyn replied.

"Invitations ready?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Ashlyn said.

"Flowers?" Sam asked. So it continued, Sam asking about each and every detail and Ashlyn replying that everything was fine. "So, exactly what is the problem?"

"I don't know." Ashlyn said and started crying.

"She's been like this for days." Gunny sighed.

"Victor, go out somewhere." Sam said. "Let me handle this."

Gunny picked up his jacket and left.  He wasn't sure what was wrong but he hoped that Sam could take care of it.

Sam sat down with Ashlyn and they started talking.  Ashlyn kept saying that something was not right and that there would be problems.  Sam just laughed at her.

"Ash, everything is absolutely perfect. You have a great guy, you're getting married, your family is coming in and you have the most perfect best friend. What is your problem?" Sam asked.

"Nothing is ever this perfect." Ashlyn stated. "Something is going to go wrong."

"I love you." Sam laughed. "Listen you need to get it together, I'm leaving the day after tomorrow and can't be worrying about you."

"You're leaving?" Ashlyn asked, "For how long?"

"I'll be back in time for your wedding." Sam said.

"What about the rehearsal?" Ashlyn asked.

"Well, how much rehearsal do we need to walk down an aisle?" Sam asked.

"That's the problem. I knew there would be a problem." Ashlyn said. 

"Everything is ready, your dress is perfect, my dress is perfect and I will be here for the wedding." Sam said.

"You're my maid of honor, how can you be going away now?" Ashlyn asked.

"Well ah, I'm not just going away." Sam said.

"What?" Ashlyn asked.

"I'm leaving," Sam said. "I've taken a position with the Post at the Belfast Bureau."

"You what? You can't leave me." Ashlyn said with tears. "We've always been a team."

"You have Gunny now, you don't need me anymore. He'll watch your back." Sam smiled.

"Why do you have to go now?" Ashlyn asked. "Why not leave after the wedding?"

"I have to get there, the news doesn't wait." Sam said. "It's easier this way."

"Is this because of Webb?" Ashlyn asked.

"No, it's because of me." Sam smiled.

"You're in love with him. Aren't you?" Ashlyn said.

"I am not in love." Sam denied. 

"What is so wrong with being in love?" Ashlyn asked.

"Nothing," Sam stated.

"Then what is your problem." Ashlyn asked.

"There isn't a problem." Sam replied.

"Did you tell him you loved him?" Ashlyn asked. 

"Now, here's what we are going to do, you're going to become sane and tomorrow night we are going to have a kick ass party at Flannigan's." Sam said changing the subject.

"A farewell party," Ashlyn said sadly. "You're never coming back are you?"

"I'll be back for the wedding silly," Sam laughed.

"That's not what I meant. I can't believe how much is changing." Ashlyn said.

"Hey, it's all changing for the better." Sam smiled. 

Sam hugged her friend and left.  Ashlyn sat there stunned, Sam was leaving; they hadn't been apart since Grad School.

Ashlyn called Gunny and filled him in on the plans.  Gunny then called Webb.

**FLANNIGAN'S PUB**

The group showed up at Flannigan's and were all ready to celebrate the upcoming nuptials of Ashlyn and Gunny.  Paddy, served up the first round on the house and, with his Irish accent, gave them an Irish blessing,

**_May you be poor in misfortune,  
Rich in blessings,   
Slow to make enemies,  
Quick to make friends.   
But rich or poor, quick or slow,   
May you know nothing but happiness from this day forward,   
And may you live to be a hundred years with one extra year to repent._**

"Thank you Paddy." Ashlyn and Gunny replied.

"Now go dance and celebrate." Paddy said slapping quarters on the bar for the jukebox.

"How does that man make any money?" Harm laughed.

"You keep coming back and for every one he buys you buy two." Sam laughed.

They were having a wonderful time.  Ashlyn was right, this wasn't just a pre-wedding celebration, it was also a farewell for Sam.  By the end of the night, everyone knew of Sam's leaving.  They wondered what motivated the move.  They had speculations but no one dared voice them.

At 1am, Paddy walked over to Sam, it was time to close but he could see how much fun they were having.

"Here you go," Paddy said handing Sam spare keys. "No more drinking, but you and your friends can stay and dance all you want."

"Thanks, Paddy." Sam said and hugged him. "You're the best."

"I'm going to miss you, little one." Paddy smiled. "May the road rise up to meet you."

"May the wind be always at your back." Sam replied and hugged the old man tighter.

"Do we need to leave?" Sturgis asked.

"Nope, he trusts me." Sam said waving the keys.

They continued to dance for another two hours and everyone was exhausted.

"This has been such a fun night." Mac said, "Sam, good luck."

"Thanks Mac." Sam smiled. "Be happy."

"Don't cause too much trouble." Harm teased and gave her a hug.

"Take care of your wife." Sam smiled.

"Sam, I know we will see you again." Sturgis said hugging her.

"I hope so," Sam laughed.

"Sam, you definitely brought something to this group." Bobbie said.

"You guys gave me something too." Sam replied.

"Don't forget us." Harriet said.

"I never could, you all have to come visit me in Ireland." Sam smiled.

Everyone said their good byes to Sam.  She would be back for the wedding, but, the realization that she was moving away struck them all.  In the short time they had known Ashlyn and Sam; they had become a big part of their lives and members of their family.  Sam was the first one to ever leave the group.  They all left except for Tiner.

"Do you want me to take you to the airport? Tiner asked.

"No Jason, I have to be there in a few hours, don't worry about it." Sam smiled.

"I still can't believe your leaving." Tiner said.

"Thanks for keeping the new job a secret." Sam said.

"We keep each other's secrets." Tiner replied. "I'm keeping a very big one now."

"Jason, don't go there." Sam warned.

"Do you have to leave?" Tiner asked.

"My work is done here." Sam laughed. "You have Jen, Ashlyn has Gunny everything is perfect."

"What do you have?" Tiner asked.

"My career," Sam smiled.

"Are you sure you're not running?" Tiner asked.

"Jason, I have nothing to run from." Sam smiled.

"I am going to miss you so much." Tiner said hugging her and kissing the top of her head.

"I'll be back for the wedding." Sam stated.

"Yeah but only for a few days," Tiner said.

"I love you, you are the best." Sam said with tears in her eyes.

"I love you, too." Tiner said, "What am I going to do without my big sister?"

"You're going to be just fine." Sam laughed. "Now, go. I bet Jen is waiting for you."

"Do you need anything?" Tiner asked.

"Just take care of my apartment." Sam smiled, "And my car." 

"Take care of yourself." Tiner said and walked out.  He got to the door, turned around went back and gave her a big hug. "Call me if you need someone beat up."

"My hero," Sam laughed, gave him a kiss and watched him leave.

Sam remained and was picking up some of the glasses that were left behind and placed them on the bar.  She grabbed the broom to sweep up a bit and picked a song on the jukebox. Soon Sinead O'Conner softly filled the air. 

**_It's been seven hours and fifteen days   
Since u took your love away   
I go out every night and sleep all day   
Since u took your love away   
Since u been gone I can do whatever I want   
I can see whomever I choose   
I can eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant   
But nothing   
I said nothing can take away these blues   
'Cause nothing compares   
Nothing compares 2 U _**

Sam swayed to the music as she swept the floor and tears filled her eyes.  She had her back to the door and didn't see Webb walk in.

"Danaher," Webb called out.

"Webb?" Sam turned, wiped her tears and walked towards him.

"You've been crying." Webb stated and wiped a tear.

"It's the dust." Sam replied.

"Oh," Webb said.

"What do you want?" Sam asked.

Webb took her hand and led her to the dance floor

**_It's been so lonely without u here   
Like a bird without a song   
Nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling   
Tell me baby where did I go wrong   
I could put my arms around every boy I see   
But they'd only remind me of you   
I went to the doctor guess what he told me   
Guess what he told me   
He said girl u better try to have fun no matter what u do   
but he's a fool   
'Cause nothing compares   
Nothing compares 2 U _**

"Danaher, do you want more?" Webb asked.

"Can you give more?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I never have." Webb replied.

"Neither have I." Sam said and they continued dancing.

**_All the flowers that you planted, mama  
In the back yard  
All died when you went away  
I know that living with you baby was sometimes hard  
But I'm willing to give it another try  
'Cause nothing compares ...  
Nothing compares to you ..._**__

When the song was over they shared a kiss.  

"I'm leaving." Sam said.

"I'll take you home." Webb replied. 

"I mean, I'm leaving Washington." Sam stated. "My flight is at 7am."

"Why?" Webb asked, Gunny had told him, but he wanted to hear it from her.

"I got a great job." Sam said, "In Belfast."

"You have a great column here." Webb replied. "People would kill to have a column."

"Well, I'll be the assistant bureau chief for the Post." Sam said. "It's a good move."

"Are you coming back?" Webb asked. _Ask her to stay._

"No," Sam replied shaking her head. 

"Then I wish you the best of luck." Webb said, he kissed her and walked to the door.

"Hey Webb," Sam called. _Tell me to stay._

"What is it now, Danaher?" Webb replied.

"It's been interesting." Sam smiled sadly.

"That it has, Danaher. That it has." Webb said and left. 

Sam watched him walk away, she made the right decision.  _It would have never lasted_.  She had already sent most of her clothes ahead so there was no packing left; she just had to throw some things into her carry-on.  She walked out of Flannigan's, locked the door and dropped the keys through the mail slot.  She went home, and packed her bag.  The picture of her and Webb was still on the night stand; she picked it up, smiled and put it in the drawer.  She then walked out of her bedroom and turned to take a last look.  She walked back to the night stand, opened the drawer and put the picture in her bag.  Four hours later her flight left for Ireland.


	38. Wedding 2

**WEDDING NUMBER 2**

===============================================================================================================================

Ashlyn was pacing around her apartment; she needed to get ready, but didn't want to start anything until Sam got there.  She was going to kill Sam; Sam promised to be back a week ago.

"I don't believe this." Ashlyn said.

"She'll be here," Coates replied. "She's your best friend."

"It was bad enough that she hasn't been here, but it's five hours before my wedding; she's cutting it close." Ashlyn stated.

"Let me help you get ready," Coates offered.

Coates went and got her gown out of the closet and put it on the bed.

"I've called her place in Ireland, the bureau and every place around here I can think of. Where is she?" Ashlyn sighed.

"Ashlyn, she'll be here." Coates stated. "She's never let you down."

"Did you see Gunny this morning?" Ashlyn asked. "I mean were you at Jason's with them last night?"

"No, I haven't seen them, they had a guys' night." Coates said. "I think the Commanders and Lieutenant Roberts took him out."

"Really, I wonder where they went." Ashlyn laughed.

"Hey, is anyone getting married today?" Sam said as she walked in.

"Finally, go take a shower and get ready." Ashlyn ordered. "When did you finally land?"

"I'm fine thanks for asking, how are you?" Sam laughed, "Oh, a couple days ago."

"And you're just getting here now? Ashlyn yelled. "Where have you been?"

"It's good to see you too, I missed you." Sam laughed. "I've been around."

"We'll discuss that later, now go get ready." Ashlyn said.

"Ethel, we have 4 hours before we have to leave." Sam laughed. "I told you I would make it."

"How's life in Ireland?" Coates asked.

"It's good," Sam smiled. "How is life in Washington?"

"It's going good." Coates replied. 

"How's my apartment?" Sam asked. 

"Jason hasn't changed much." Coates laughed.

"How's my car?" Sam asked.

"He won't drive it." Coates laughed. "It's his 'shrine to Sam.'"

"He's a wackjob." Sam laughed. "

"Excuse me! The car is fine, the apartment is fine, Washington is fine, Ireland is fine, and every one is fine." Ashlyn said. "I'm getting married here, could we catch up later? Go get in the shower."

"I'm going, I'm going." Sam laughed. Ten minutes later she got out of the shower. "OK, now let's eat something."

"Eat? How can you possibly think of food right now?" Ashlyn asked.

"Has she been like this the last two months?" Sam laughed.

"This is calm." Coates said.

"Jen, would you excuse us please." Sam said.

"Ashlyn sit down," Sam said.

"I don't have time to sit." Ashlyn replied.

"Ethel, park it." Sam ordered.

"Ok, I'm sitting.  What is it?" Ashlyn asked.

"Relax, everything is perfect." Sam smiled.

"Is it?" Ashlyn replied.

"Remember when we were 8 and planned our weddings?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you decapitated your Ken doll before the ceremony." Ashlyn laughed.

"Even then I had a hard time with men." Sam laughed. "But do you remember your wedding?"

"Yeah," Ashlyn said.

"Barbie was perfectly dressed, you had bridesmaids who were also perfect and Ken was intact with his head." Sam said. "You had every detail perfect right down to putting the tux on one of the dolls backwards so it would look like a minister." 

"We were so silly." Ashlyn laughed.

"It was perfect then and it's perfect now." Sam smiled. "Today is your day and Victor's. Stop worrying and enjoy it."

The two friends hugged each other and cried.  It was perfect 

"Can I come in?" Coates asked.

"Sure," They replied in unison.

"Ok, we have a wedding to get ready for." Sam said wiping her face. "Jen, since you are already dressed; you help Ashlyn with everything but her gown, I am going to go get ready, I'll be back in 20 minutes."

"She only needs 20 minutes?" Coates laughed.

"Yeah, and she'll come out looking great." Ashlyn laughed.

An hour later, Ashlyn was ready to get married.

**QUANTICO**** CHAPEL**

Gunny was standing in the front of the chapel with Tiner; both men were in their dress uniforms.  Ashlyn and Gunny had decided on a small bridal party of just a best man and maid of honor.

"This is it." Tiner whispered.

"I do." Gunny said.

"What?" Tiner asked.

"Don't talk to me now Tiner, I'm practicing." Gunny replied. "I do."

"Gunny, it's two words what are you practicing?" Tiner asked.

"I want it to sound good." Gunny said nervously.

"Gunny, I think you need to relax." Tiner smiled.

"Do you have the rings?" Gunny asked.

"It's a little late to be asking." Tiner replied.

"Do you have them?" Gunny asked.

"Yes, I have them." Tiner said tapping his pocket.

"I Victor take thee Ashlyn…" Gunny mumbled.

"Gunny, she's here." Tiner said.

"Who's here?" Gunny asked looking around.

"Your bride," Tiner laughed and the processional began.

Sam walked into the chapel; she was wearing a plum colored gown with short sleeves and a square neck line.  The floor length gown was made of chiffon and had a side front drape.  As she walked down the aisle and spotted Webb, he was looking right at her and it made her heart skip a beat.  When Sam approached the alter she smiled at Gunny, winked at Tiner and took her place.  

The wedding march began and Ashlyn entered the church escorted by her cousin Paul. She looked like a princess in her gown.

It was an organza A-line full length gown with a Basque waist.  The top was delicate with beautiful Battenburg lace sleeves.  The bodice was beaded and embroidered.  The skirt had a chapel length train and had similar beading and embroidery.  Her head piece and veil were equally as beautiful.  In her hands she carried a bouquet of sterling roses and lavender tiger lilies.

They made it through the ceremony and Gunny made everyone laugh due to the fact that he said 'I do' at the wrong time and when it was the right time, he practically shouted it as though he were drilling new recruits.

They walked out of the chapel and through the arches.  Ashlyn received her whack and Gunny looked at her with a big smile and said, "Semper Fi."

**FREDERICKSBURG**** COUNTRY CLUB**

They arrived at the country club ready to party.  Everything looked beautiful and even though it was November it was surprisingly warm.  They guests were escorted to the cocktail hour, while Gunny, Ashlyn, Sam and Tiner went for pictures. They laughed and joked the entire time and even convinced the photographer to take some silly pictures of them.  Once the pictures were completed, Sam and Tiner went to join the others for the cocktail hour, while Gunny and Ashlyn remained in a private room sipping champagne.

"I can't believe we did it." Ashlyn laughed.

"Believe it, you're a marine wife now." Gunny smiled.

"I knew it would all be perfect." Ashlyn smiled.

"Doc, it's not a good idea to start out lying." Gunny teased.

"Was I really that bad?" Ashlyn asked with a phony pout.

"Not at all," Gunny laughed and kissed her. "I love you, Mrs. Galindez."

"That's Mrs. Gunnery Sergeant Galindez," Ashlyn laughed. "Oohrah."

**COCKTAIL HOUR**

"Sam, Ireland agrees with you." Tiner commented. "You look great."

"It's wonderful, but I'm coming back." Sam said.

"Really?" Tiner said. "Are you getting your old job back?"

"Nope," Sam replied.

"What are you going to do?" Tiner asked.

"I didn't get my column back, I got a new column, called Military Beat and I will be assigned to the Pentagon." Sam smiled.

"That's terrific, you finally made it." Tiner hugged her. "Hey, do you want your apartment back?"

"No, I think I am going to get a little house." Sam said. "Maybe settle down a bit."

"You settle down? Tiner laughed. 

"Yes.  I need to grow up." Sam laughed. "I need to stop running around."

"I'm glad you're coming home." Tiner said. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Sam said and gave him a hug.

"So, where have you been?" Harm asked Webb.

"Classified," Webb said with a small smile.

"You just disappeared," Mac laughed.

"You know us spies; we're in an out of the shadows." Webb replied and walked away with Harm following him.

"He'll never change." Bobbie laughed.

"Would we want him to?" Sturgis laughed.

"Webb, I called your office, you took vacation." Harm said.

"Aren't I allowed?" Webb asked.

"I just never thought of you as the vacation type." Harm stated.

"Rabb, is there any reason you are checking up on me?" Webb snapped.

"You didn't happen to go to Ireland did you?" Harm asked with a probing smile.

"I went to a lot of places." Webb said and walked away.

The guests were asked to take their places in the banquet room.  Everyone assembled inside and the bandleader introduced Sam and Tiner.  They walked in and stood to the side as Gunny and Ashlyn were announced.

**THE RECEPTION**

"Ladies and gentlemen, please remain standing and raise your glasses for the toast by our best man Jason Tiner." The bandleader announced.

"Gunny, you are my best friend.  I can't imagine a more wonderful woman for you than Ashlyn.  She has style and class and most importantly there is now a doctor in the family, should we ever go hunting again." Tiner said and the JAG crew laughed. "For those who don't know, I am responsible for Gunny and Ashlyn meeting; if I hadn't shot Gunny _in __New Mexico, they would have never met.  I raise my glass to you both, to lots of love, happy times and comfortable chairs." _

"And now, the maid of honor will make a toast." The bandleader announced.

"Jason I thought _I _was your best friend. Ethel, you are _my_ best friend, my soul sister, my partner in crime and my idea of the perfect person." Sam stopped and caught her breath. "You would think as a writer I would be better at this. I have spent a lifetime looking out for you and getting you out of trouble, most of the time it was because I got you into trouble.  There isn't a better person I can think of than Victor to take over my job.  I love you both.  May St. Patrick smile upon you, the Lord above bless you, and peace and contentment forever possess you."

Ashlyn walked over and hugged Sam; Sam turned her around, gave her a swat on the rear and pushed her back to Gunny.

For their first dance, they had chosen Roberta Flack's 'The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face'.  Everyone got the humor of the song.  It was an ironic song to pick since the first thing Ashlyn ever saw of Gunny was definitely not his face.  The music began and they held each other close as they danced. 

**_The first time ever I saw your face   
I thought the sun rose in your eyes   
And the moon and stars were the gifts you gave   
To the dark and the empty skies, my love,   
To the dark and the empty skies_**

The second verse began and Tiner and Sam joined them on the dance floor.

**_The first time ever I kissed your mouth   
And felt your heart beat close to mine   
Like the trembling heart of a captive bird   
That was there at my command, my love   
That was there at my command._******

"Sam, I know this is kind of rude," Tiner began. "But I would really like to dance with Jen to this song." 

"Go ahead. I can sit this one out." Sam smiled.  Tiner walked over to Coates and asked her to join him.  

**_And the first time ever I lay with you   
I felt your heart so close to mine   
And I knew our joy would fill the earth   
And last till the end of time my love   
It would last till the end of time my love   
The first time ever I saw your face, your face, your face, your face_**

They all went to their seats but didn't stay seated for very long.  The servers were having a difficult time trying to get past everyone on the dance floor.  At one point during the evening, Ashlyn called Sam, Mac and Coates up to the dance floor and while they didn't sing they did do an Irish jig, and they definitely brought down the house. The Admiral and Ashlyn shared a dance and during the course of the song, they decided to 'snowball'.  Soon everyone was up dancing, calling out 'Snowball' and trading partners, much to the confusion of the other guests.

As the evening continued, Ashlyn got ready to throw her bouquet.  She had all the single ladies line up but could not find Sam.  She sent Tiner and Sturgis to find her but they had no luck and returned to the banquet room. 

"Where's Webb?"  Harm jokingly asked.

"Right here Rabb." Webb said with a sarcastic smile.

"Well, Sam's missing, I figured you were too." Harm teased.  Webb just rolled his eyes at Harm.

Ashlyn couldn't wait any longer and decided to throw the bouquet without Sam there; she would yell at her later. She turned around and tossed the bouquet; never being one with great aim, it sailed to and was caught by Webb.  

"Try again," Webb said and handed it back to her.

On the second toss, Coates caught the bouquet, Tiner paled and AJ just shook his head. _Two more of my staff marrying each other, that's all I need._

Gunny then tossed the garter; Tiner made a good show of going for it, but Sturgis caught it.  While they were at a social setting and there were no ranks, both Sturgis and Coates thought it better than to have the tradition of him putting the garter on her.

Four hours and a wonderful celebration later, the band played the final song of the night. It was the Stylistics, 'You Make Me Feel Brand New', as the introduction began and all the couples got up and danced. 

**_My love, I'll never find the words my love   
To tell you how I feel my love   
Mere words, could not explain_**

"It's time for us to dance." Webb said walking over to Sam.

"Is it?" Sam smiled and took his hand.

**_Precious love, you held my life within your hands   
Created everything I am   
Taught me how to live again _**

"You've completed my life." Gunny told Ashlyn.

"You made my life begin." Ashlyn replied.**__**

**_Only you, came when I needed a friend   
Believed in me through thick and thin   
This song is for you   
Filled with graditude and love... _**

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Harm asked Mac.

"It couldn't be more than I love you." Mac smiled.

**_God bless you   
You make me feel brand new   
For God bless me with you   
You make me feel brand new   
I sing this song 'cause you   
Make me feel brand new_**

"Thank you for being in my life." Sturgis said to Bobbie.

"Thank you for letting me back in." Bobbie replied.

**_My love, when ever I was insecure   
You built me up and made me sure   
You gave my pride back to me _**

"I wouldn't have made it without you." Bud whispered to Harriet.

"You're my hero." Harriet said as she kissed him.

**_Precious friend, with you I'll always have a friend   
Your someone who I can depend   
To walk a path that sometimes bends ___**

"Who ever thought I would find love?" AJ asked Meredith.

"I did." Meredith replied.

**_Without you, life has no meaning or rhyme   
Like notes to a song out of time   
How can I repay   
You'll find heaven, faith and me... _**

"Sometimes I think this is all a dream" Tiner told Coates.

"I'm glad it's not." Coates smiled.

**_God bless you   
You make me feel brand new   
For God bless me with you   
You make me feel brand new   
I sing this song for you   
You make me feel brand new_**

When the song ended Ashlyn walked over to Sam.  She spun Sam around and gave her the riot act.

"Where the hell were you?" Ashlyn asked.

"Oh, now that we have a marine husband we're getting tough." Sam laughed.

"You missed the bouquet toss." Ashlyn said. "I wanted you to catch it."

"Oh please, what a waste that would be." Sam laughed and hugged her best friend. 

"Where were you?" Ashlyn asked.

"I was outside, having a cigarette." Sam shrugged.

"Gunny and I leave in two days. When are you leaving?" Ashlyn asked.

"I'm not, I'm staying.  I need to be in Washington." Sam smiled. 

"You're coming home?" Ashlyn asked with excitement.

"I missed it." Sam smiled. 

"Did you miss anything in particular?" Ashlyn asked, eyeing Webb who was standing behind Sam.

"Yes, my car." Sam laughed.

"Ok, did you miss _anyone _in particular?" Ashlyn asked.

"You're such a romantic." Sam laughed.  

"And you are a pain." Ashlyn laughed. "I'll change you."

"You know, I am so happy for you." Sam smiled. "You did good, girl."

"Finally, I did something first." Ashlyn laughed. "You were always first to do everything."

"What did you do first?" Sam asked with a sly smile.

"I got married first." Ashlyn laughed.

"I don't think so." Sam said raising her left hand, waving her fingers and showing Ashlyn the wedding band she had slipped on earlier. Ashlyn looked at her best friend in shock.  

"You got married?" Ashlyn shouted out. Webb just froze.

"Way to play it cool." Sam laughed.

"When did this… Why wasn't… What's going…?" Ashlyn asked. "Wait, _who did you marry?"_

"_Who do you think?" Sam laughed._

"You and Clayton Webb got married?" Ashlyn shouted.  The JAG crew stopped in their tracks.

"So much for keeping it a secret," Webb said, as he put his arms around Sam's waist.

"Why you old dog," Harm said with a laugh. "So you did go to Ireland."

"Yes, Rabb, I went to Ireland." Webb replied. "You told me to go after her."

"This is amazing," Bobbie laughed. 

"This is wonderful," Mac smiled and hugged them. 

"I knew they were in love." Meredith stated.

"You've barely looked at each other all night." Harriet stated.

"Were you watching us?" Webb asked.

"Yes," They all replied laughing. 

"So that's where you've been since you got back." Coates teased.

"Well, I'll be damned." AJ laughed.

"How did you keep it quiet?" Bud asked.

"When were you going to tell everyone?" Gunny asked.

"I don't believe it." Sturgis joked.

"Now I understand why you're coming back." Tiner laughed.

"Wait a second," Harm interrupted. "There is something I've wanted to hear Webb say for a long time."

Everyone turned to look at Webb and Sam.

"Yes, Rabb, you were right. I love her." Webb sighed. "OK?" 

"I just wanted to hear you say I was right." Harm laughed and hugged his friend. "I knew you loved her."

They all laughed and wanted details. Sam had never intended to take away from Ashlyn's day, but Ashlyn did not mind sharing this moment at all.

Two weeks ago Webb and Sam were married at Blarney Castle.  They figured getting married in 'Blarney' would be a good omen for them.  Webb had been to Ireland several times since Sam had left. Including the day she arrived.  He was there waiting for her.  He had taken the Concord to London and a hop to Belfast where he met her plane. 

The seven couples walked out the reception, all had found love and there were no more secrets. Or were there?


End file.
